The Road Home
by lizard1969
Summary: Callen loses the trust of his team. Shunned by his team he embarks on a dangerous mission to win it back revealing secrets that will shock their world. A small appearance from some NCIS characters. Not a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tin Soldiers could not end the way it did. It was too clean with Callen and Sam forgiving and forgetting…no way. There should've been angst between the two mates. This is my take on how the narrative should have progressed. Love Callen's face when he gets scolded by Hetty, little boy with a pout…cute!**_

_**A few OC characters.**_

_**Don't own them…wish I did!**_

**Chapter 1**

Callen had been absent for 4 days. A toy tin soldier was placed at his sister's grave, which made him uneasy. Someone was trying to send him a message, or someone was playing with him. Either way Callen was compelled to do some digging of his own. The 4 days came to an end and he had found nothing. Frustration couldn't even begin to describe how he was feeling. While he was chasing ghosts, Sam had gone solo on a mission and Moe had died. He somehow felt responsible and couldn't bring himself to call Sam. The guilt weighing too heavily on his shoulders.

Hetty had ordered him back. They had a new case; something about corrupt Californian Highway Patrol police. But Callen's life is always unpredictable. At home in the early hours of the morning, he heard a noise. So the brand new day had started with an intruder in his home; the very place he was starting to call home. This intruder was a Romani along with the guy with tin soldiers whom he had found dead. Somehow the questions he tried to answer just produced more and more questions. He was annoyed with the bits and pieces from his past that kept coming to the surface. It seemed like someone was toying with him. Why was his past such an enigma?

Whilst Callen was angry at things that were out of his control, Sam was angry at the absence of his partner. He was angry that Moe's death didn't seem as important to Callen as it was to him. He was angry that Callen didn't take Sam's feelings into account. He was angry that Callen never showed any emotion. He knew Callen cared, he just wanted Callen to show it. He was angry because after 3 years together, Callen hadn't let Sam in. He just didn't know how to read his partner sometimes. He wanted to let him know that it was ok to feel, to let your guard down. Sam had been a SEAL and being part of a team was their M.O. They looked after each other, they supported each other and problems became a common and shared burden.

Callen couldn't relate to that. All his life there had been only one constant and that was himself. All he had was himself. He had been conditioned that way. The walls he had built had been long and strong in the making, built to protect the little sweet vulnerable boy that resided inside. It would take many more years to undo. Life on the streets had seen to that. There couldn't be cracks in his walls. If he started to show any emotion, if he started to open up, the cracks would appear and grow becoming larger until the walls would crumble. The fall out would be devastating. It had happened…once. He couldn't allow that to happen again. This was the reason he had let no one in and now, Hetty expected him to become a team player, to trust…how could he?

Callen was damn good at his job. Their team was highly thought-of and respected because of G. Callen. He protected his team. He made decisions that were risky, dangerous but brilliant. They all knew this but when his past emerged, Callen's focus shifted. That's what happened at the FBI, CIA and DEA. All the federal agencies labeled him a prodigy, brilliant, born chameleon but with too many emotional scars making him a possible liability, a bomb ready to detonate with the right trigger.

Hetty had kept her eye on Callen since his earlier days as a young agent. She had followed his career. She was amazed at what he had accomplished at such a young age…especially his stints in the eastern European states. But what intrigued her most was the man himself. She could see he was a troubled man in need of guidance and unconditional friendship and love. Being an agent gave Callen stability, gave him somewhere to belong…it met his basic needs. But she knew he needed more, even though he didn't. She had made it her goal in life to look after this wayward son although he certainly made it difficult.

xxxxxxxxx

At the boatshed, Callen had told Hetty, trust me with Arkady. She knew better. This time she should've stopped him, this time she should've protected him from himself. The days away, his failure to be there for Sam, his lack of interaction with his team were the signs. Callen was withdrawing. His speech about trust was another rouse. He knew how to play people, he knew the strings to pull and he had manipulated Hetty…or had she let him? That was the disconcerting part.

The team trusted him but they were concerned. Kensi had gone all quiet, as had Deeks. They could feel the tension; they could feel something was not right. They were worried for Sam. But Callen had never put them in harm's way before, and this time was no different. But something didn't sit right. Sam didn't want him going in alone. The whole lone wolf thing bothered Sam and he hated it. But Callen was the head agent and he had to follow orders. They all knew this wasn't going to end well, but they were all powerless to do anything about it. It was a disaster ready to happen.

Kensi went to see Singh, with Sam and Deeks having her back. Her sting worked, Singh believed _Esme_ and his plans had been thwarted. But in the meantime, Callen was walking into a nightmare situation…alone. He walked straight into the arena like a gladiator, fearing nothing. The only thing he truly feared were his dreams. He heard noises, flung around and saw Arkady and his henchmen. Arkady moved slowly down the steps and met with Callen. They exchanged intel and all of a sudden all hell broke loose. Shots were pelting down. Callen and Arkady were weighing up their options, calling each other names and fondly remembering past missions. 4 bullets left and no cavalry in sight…would this be the way it was going to end?

Until he heard the familiar rumble…the challenger came roaring into the arena. Callen secretly rejoiced. Sam had found him. _Team players Callen_, were Sam's words as they rang in his ears. The car stopped. It was fired upon. Deeks opened the door first and started firing. He got one as his window shattered and a bullet grazed his shoulder, "Oh man!" he yelled, as he crawled behind the car door holding his arm.

Sam burst through his door, shooting straight up hitting the guy to his left and then aiming and hitting the guy to his right in the shoulder. In that precise moment, he heard Deeks, he turned, "Deeks you ok?" Deeks answered as a bullet slammed into Sam. Callen watched in horror as his best friend and partner was thrown against the car and slumped to the floor. Callen rose from his position determination and purpose firing his rage and he fired. He took the gunmen down.

Suddenly everything blurred. His main priority was getting to Sam. He hadn't noticed Arkady slinking away. He ran and slid to where Sam lay panting, "Sam!"

Sam's eyes were open and they were staring at Callen. Callen felt the accusing stare. Sam said nothing. He didn't have to, his accusing stare said it all. Callen placed his hand on the wound, but the blood just seeped through. Not finding anything else to stop the bleeding, Callen took off his shirt and placed it on Sam's shoulder, "You're going to be ok!" said Callen. With the other hand he grabbed his cell and called for assistance. Meanwhile Deeks had come around.

"Deeks?" said Callen. How did this happen? He had put his team in danger. Why? He knew why. It was his fault.

"Yeah, just a graze…how's Sam?" asked Deeks coldly, not making eye contact with Callen as he crouched down, eyes clearly focused on Sam.

"I'm ok Deeks," whispered Sam, clearly about to lose consciousness. Callen saw the interaction between the two. When had this happened? Sam and Deeks had bonded. His heart sank. This time he had gone too far. He had pushed Sam and his teammates away for the last time. They were angry and hurt. He continued to push on the wound, waiting for help. Deeks had slumped next to Sam holding his arm. Then he heard the sirens. His head turned to the entrance and saw the ambulance. The EMTs grabbed Sam and loaded him in, meanwhile helping Deeks in there too.

They left and as Callen watched it leave in a complete daze until he was grabbed from behind. The grip on his shoulders was intense as he was spun around, "This time Callen, this time you have gone too far!" yelled a distraught Kensi. "We've always trusted your judgement…always! But this time you made the wrong call. This was your fault. This shouldn't have happened if you had backup, if you had listened to Hetty. If Sam dies, it'll be on your conscience." She pushed him and left. "Find your own way back!" she said acerbically. She got into her car and phoned in, "Hetty.."

Callen watched as Kensi, of all people walked away from him. He stood there in an empty arena, his partner's blood over his shirt and hands. Kensi's words still ringing in his ears…_your fault…all your fault. _He was alone as always, but this time it was all his doing. Something inside him snapped and the first tear emerged, then a hiccup and his chest hurt. The second tear streamed down his cheek, then the third until Callen had doubled over and was sobbing. His back against the car, he was completely broken. It had all been too much for him to bear. He felt tired and he felt exhausted.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hetty had met Kensi at the ER entrance, "Any word yet, Miss Blye?" asked Hetty masking the anxiety and sadness in her voice.

A distraught Kensi turned to Hetty, "No, not on Sam. Deeks will be fine. It was just a bullet graze."

Hetty noticed that she didn't mention Callen. "And Mr. Callen?"

"Don't care!" she Kensi tightening her arms around her waist.

"I see. Where did you last see him Miss Blye?" asked Hetty, watching the slow disintegration of her prized team.

"At the Arena," said Kensi curtly.

"Fine," answered Hetty. Then she opened her cell, "Eric find Mr. Callen and no word on Mr. Hanna yet."

Then she realized she wasn't going to get any more out of Kensi. The anger and the fear were still raw. The girl needed support and care. Hetty moved over to Kensi. "It'll be fine dear," she said whilst holding her hand. Kensi looked at her and nodded. Kensi couldn't muster a smile for Hetty because part of the blame was hers. She had let her golden boy run amuck. In Kensi's opinion, Hetty should've reigned Callen in.

Moments passed and the two women were to be found sitting, waiting when Deeks emerged. "Hey…how's Sam?" asked Deeks, arm in a sling.

"Don't know yet," answered Kensi, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, just a scratch," said Deeks finding a seat next to Hetty and rubbing his arm.

"Protocol Mr. Deeks," said Hetty. Finally, a doctor emerged. "Family of Mr. Hanna?"

Hetty stood first, followed by Kensi and Deeks, "Yes, I'm Miss Lange," said Hetty showing her credentials.

"Oh…well then Miss Lange, surgery went well. The bullet has been removed and there was no major damage. He should be discharge in a couple of days barring no infection. You'll be able to see him once he's out of recovery. The nurse will inform you," said the doctor then left.

"Thank you," Hetty called after him. Then she heard Kensi let out a big sigh of relief as if she was holding her breath all this time and Deeks smiled.

"Well done big fella…that's good news," said Deeks flashing a smile. Kensi smiled too as she sat back down.

"Good news indeed," said Hetty.

Minutes had passed when a nurse approached them, "Miss Lange?"

"Yes, dear," Hetty said.

"You may see Mr. Hanna now," said the nurse.

"Thank you," replied Hetty, the she turned to Kensi and Deeks, "I need to speak to Mr. Hanna first, then you can both go in. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxx

Hetty opened the door and saw Sam propped up on several pillows. He heard the noise and looked over. She approached him, smiled and placed her hand gently on his, "Oh Mr. Hanna that was a scare. I am so glad you are all right. Doctor said you'll be out in a couple of days."

"Thanks Hetty…" then Sam looked around frowning, hoping to find Callen in the room.

Hetty noticed, "Miss Blye and Mr. Deeks are outside waiting to see you." Hetty sighed…oh this was going to be difficult. "We haven't located the whereabouts of Mr. Callen yet. I'm sure we'll find him soon."

Sam looked at Hetty, "I warned him, Hetty. He wouldn't listen."

"Yes, Mr. Hanna, we all did. Maybe I should've exercised more authority on the matter. I let him proceed with the operation and I need to shoulder some of the blame," she stopped paused, sighed and replaced her smile, "This is my problem, you need to rest and heal," said Hetty smiling and tapping his hand.

Sam nodded, "I know what it's like to be on Callen's receiving end. It wasn't your fault Hetty. Find him before..." Before Hetty could reply, Deeks and Kensi burst in.

"Hey there Butch Cassidy…" Deeks said as Kensi laughed and ran to Sam. Hetty took that moment to slip out not without catching Sam's eye.

Xxxxxxxx

Callen's phone had been destroyed in the shoot out, making it impossible for Hetty and Eric to find him. Callen had been there for hours. The well of tears had dried up and he was emotionally exhausted. He noticed how late it was. He needed to see Sam, he needed to see how his friend was faring and he needed to apologise for his physical and emotional absence. But he was apprehensive. He didn't know if Sam wanted to see him. However he needed to be there for his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was late, the hospital was dark and there was minimal staff so it was easy for Callen to enter. Callen had the ability to blend into most places. He found Sam's room. He was a wreck. He was dirty, tired and his hands were shaking. It wouldn't matter. Sam would be asleep. He gently pushed the door ajar, breathing in he moved around the door, as his heart beat started to quicken. He had read Sam's medical notes from the nurses' station. He knew Sam would be fine but it didn't change the image that greeted him.

Sam was a colossus; big, strong and sometimes invincible. The man in the bed was far from that. But what hurt Callen the most was that his actions, his disregard for the welfare of his team had put Sam in here. The guilt he was feeling was overwhelming. He quietly went over to the bed and looked more closely at his friend who was sleeping soundly. He went through all the people in his life that had meant something to him. He could count them on one hand. Sam was one of them. He took in a breath and fatigue started to envelope him and whispered, "I'm sorry Sam. I messed up. You were right." Then he found a chair in the corner and sat, vowing to stay for a few minutes before leaving. But exhaustion took over and Callen fell asleep.

It wasn't long before morning broke. Sam woke feeling very sorry for himself. He wriggled around and pulled himself up, then ran his hand over his face then he froze. His eyes fixed on the sorry sight in the corner. Splayed like a worn out jacket, he saw his partner dirty, scruffy and exhausted sleeping soundly, something Callen hardly did. A slight grin sprung on his face replaced by so much pity, then anger and hurt. He really didn't want to see Callen, but he was glad Callen was there. Suddenly the door opened and a nurse came in, "Well, hello Mr. Hanna. How are you feeling this morning?" She had not seen Callen who didn't stir.

"I'm ok…just stiff and sore," said Sam wincing as she checked his wound.

"Good, no fever, BP's fine and the wound looks clean. A couple of days and you'll be home. Breakfast will be round soon. I'll see you later."

She started to leave the room when Sam said, "Oh do you think you could bring another breakfast?" and pointed to Callen still asleep in his room flashing a smile.

This took the nurse by surprise, "Oh…You know he shouldn't be here."

"I know he's my partner and he's had a rough time. Cut him some slack. He's not hurting anyone," said Sam.

"Oh ok…just because you're cute Mr. Hanna and a good patient, ok," and she left. He still had it. He stared at Callen and wondered where did it all go wrong? Sam knew bits and pieces of Callen's background only by need to know basis or sometimes through drunken hazes, but he didn't know Callen as well as he should. Yet this man inspired Sam and was the best partner he ever had…until this week. Suddenly the phone rang. It stopped his train of thought. Sam gathered his wits and reached over very carefully trying not to cause himself too much pain, "Hello?" he answered in a croaky voice.

"Mr. Hanna, how wonderful to hear your voice. A bit dry though, you know you should really try some hot-spiced pineapple tea, it works wonders for the throat. But how are you faring?" asked Hetty's cheery voice, trying to hide the real motive behind her call.

"I'm ok Hetty, bit stiff and sore, but ok and before you ask, because I know you will, Callen's here," said Sam knowing that's the news she was dying to hear.

"Oh…good, good. How is he, Hr. Hanna, truthfully?" asked Hetty.

"He's asleep in a chair at the moment. I don't know when he came in but he's in bad shape Hetty…you should come down," said Sam with an ulterior motive. He really didn't want to face Callen alone. He was afraid of what he might say. He was afraid of damaging the already tenuous relationship.

"Alright Mr. Hanna, I'll be there shortly. Tread carefully won't you," said Hetty with a slight mother-hen tone.

"I'll try Hetty," and he hung up the phone. The click, although quiet, startled Callen, who jumped off the chair. He looked around stunned and frightened, then realized where he was. He looked at Sam who looked straight at him.

"Well, I've never ever seen you sleep so much G," said Sam trying to be casual but his tone denied it.

Callen knew human nature and he knew Sam. He saw straight through Sam's awkwardness and anger, "I didn't mean to be here this long. I just wanted to see how you were and then…"

"What? Disappear? Go lone wolf again?" said Sam not disguising the harshness and disappointment in his voice. The pretense didn't last long. It hurt Callen more than he was willing to admit.

"No…go back to HQ, Sam. Check in on the team and speak to Hetty and file my report, " Callen knew he deserved Sam's attitude. "Look I'm so sorry for everything. I… my judgment got skewed. I never wanted any of you hurt, that's why I wanted to go on my own…I'm sorry Sam," Callen explained looking at Sam with earnest regret. His blue eyes bearing nothing but sorrow and remorse.

Sam had to look away. It was too easy to fall under Callen's spell, but he needed to tell him how he felt. He needed Callen to understand the severity of his actions. He needed Callen to see the hurt in Sam's face, not because he was injured but because Callen had failed to trust and confide in him. "This time G you went too far. We're partners and we are dependent on each other for our lives. You left to go and chase some ghost. Fine. You had time in lieu to do that. Fine. But our lives didn't stop. We went about our business as usual. At a certain point when I was undercover and I needed backup you weren't there. No one could find you. How would you have felt if you came back and I ended up in Moe's place? G, you are my partner. I trust you with my life. You are the thing that glues us together as a team…that was missing and we lost Moe. You know how much he meant to me and I didn't even get a phone call…a phone call G. Why is it so hard for you? Then at the arena Deeks and I could've died, you could've died…this could've all ended up so wrong. We just got lucky. We've been lucky a lot, but one day our luck will run out. I don't want to be there to pick up the pieces, G."

"I don't know what to say Sam. I try I really do. I've never cared so much about anyone they way I care about our team. I'd give my life for all of you but," Callen got frustrated because he couldn't explain how he thought. He started pacing the room in a vain attempt to explain, "When you grow up relying on yourself and being self-sufficient, you don't expect others to want to help. No one's ever wanted before. They pretend concern. So you want something done, you do it yourself. There was no one who cared Sam…no one who cared what I did, so I did what I had to do to survive. I built walls to protect myself. You can't expect me to change because you say so or Hetty says so. I try every single day to be the person everyone wants me to be but I am a product of my youth, the conditioning is too deep seeded. I am sorry. I messed up." Callen was shaking. Sam had never heard him talk about himself in such a way. He was taken aback but he wouldn't back down on this…not yet.

"G…I can't begin to imagine what it would've been like growing up in your shoes, but you're an adult now and you need to sort it out. You can't go off on a tangent every time something pops up from your past. I've always had your back but G, but now, now something has changed. I just can't trust you. I don't believe that you'll be there when I need you. You proved that with Moe. If I don't trust you, I can't be your partner," said Sam mortified. This tough love was hard. He saw Callen's eyes well up. Sam was his family and now he was leaving too.

So many images came to him. _Family number 21, he's a good kid but we can't look after him any more. Family number 5, his behavior is reprehensible. We only use the belt so he listens to us. Family number 16, his truancy and lack of respect as affected our whole family, he has to go._ The list went on and on. This was another to add to it. He felt himself crumble as a feeling of sickness emanated from his gut ready to spill out. Just like always, when things got tough, they all left and now Sam was doing exactly that. Callen knew what to do. Many times he had argued and lost. But soon he had learned that there was nothing he could do. He just needed to engage self-preservation. _Fine…Callen thought, I'll do what I always do_. A cold steely look came over Callen.

_So this is what it looked like_, thought Sam, when the walls come up. He had seen glimpses of it when Keelson emerged but this time was different. This time it seemed final.

"I understand." Callen bit his lower lip and held back the tears, "I'll make sure Hetty knows how you feel and we'll make the necessary arrangements. Get better soon Sam." Callen coldly finished and headed for the room.

Sam almost felt remorseful, " G?"

Callen heard Sam call but didn't turn around. He just lifted his hand, waved and headed straight out the door. He didn't stop, he just kept walking.

Hetty must have missed him by seconds because when she entered she saw Sam but no Callen. "Mr. Hanna, you look much better than yesterday. Miss Blye said she'll be round later," she said trying to mask the fact that she was here for Callen.

Sam knew Hetty cared and was honestly glad to see him, but he also knew that she wanted to speak to Callen, to see him, "He left. We got into an argument and he left."

Hetty expression went from serene to anxious, "What was the argument concerning Mr. Hanna?"

"He's inability to relate to people, to trust them, to rely on them…to see beyond his past and live in the now," rattled Sam frustrated that Hetty seemed to be annoyed at him for causing the argument. "I didn't start it. He did what he always does…"said Sam.

"Oh Mr. Hanna, I'm not blaming you dear," placing a hand on his arm and looking at him calmly, "I'm just worried about him…at the moment I seem to be the only one and yet my patience is wearing thin too. Do you know where he was headed?"

"He said he was going back to HQ before I…before I told him…" stopped Sam looking at Hetty unsure whether to carry on.

"Before what, Mr. Hanna?" asked Hetty.

"That I couldn't be his partner anymore," said Sam already regretting the words that hiccupped in his mouth.

"Oh…I see. How did Mr. Callen respond to that revelation?" asked Hetty already knowing the answer.

Sam lifted his heavy eyes and looked at Hetty, sadness clouding his face as his mouth found articulating the answer impossible.

"Um… I'm sure you thought carefully about your decision. You wouldn't have taken it lightly. Mr. Hanna we are just a very select group of people Mr. Callen trusts. He would give up his life for you. But trust plays a major role in our profession and you feel that you don't have it with Mr. Callen anymore; we'll have to address that. Pity to break up such a productive and capable team. When you are released, you need to formally state your request in your report supported with facts and examples of misconduct. Then I need to consult the other team members and act upon that," said Hetty sadly. She was taken by surprise that Sam, of all people, would react so rashly, so resolutely. She felt her heart quicken its beat as she tried to keep a calm exterior. She didn't want Sam to think she was picking sides. She was trying to be impartial but her essence was dissipating as she contemplated retirement again.

Sam nodded then looked at Hetty embarrassed. She didn't show it but Sam knew this truth was destroying Hetty, "And in the meanwhile?" said Sam almost afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"We carry on as always Mr. Hanna," said Hetty. "Well I'd better get back and start the process…take care Mr. Hanna," said Hetty turning to leave when she heard Sam speak.

"Just because I'm mad at him doesn't mean I don't care…he's like a brother to me Hetty, maybe that's why it hurts so much," said Sam. He didn't want Hetty to think that he'd abandoned Callen. He hadn't.

"You might be right Mr. Hanna," and with that she left without the spring in her step that she had when she came in.

Sam felt like Judas.

xxxxxxxx

Callen had entered HQ without being spotted. It was still early. He showered and changed into a clean set of clothes and made himself some coffee. It had been a long few days. The bags under his eyes didn't lie. He sat at his desk typing up his report; Sam's words still ringing in his ears. He was oblivious when Deeks strode in. Callen had one thing on his mind and that was sorting out this mess and getting out of Dodge.

Deeks saw Callen, surly and focused. He knew not to disturb the man when he got like that. He quietly walked over to his desk and set his bag down. Before he had a chance to greet Callen, Callen turned and addressed Deeks, calmly and oddly serene, "Hey Deeks? How's the arm?"

"It's fine…only a graze," said Deeks still trying to gauge Callen's disposition.

Callen saved the document and stood up. Deeks moved back as if awaiting a confrontation, "I just want to apologise for my lack of professionalism, lack of focus during the last op. It threatened your life…I'm sorry."

Deeks was taken aback. He didn't blame Callen. Maybe things could've been done a little differently but he didn't blame him. "Callen, I don't blame you for anything man. We all make mistakes. The plan was brilliant but** you** needed backup…you needed someone there with you. Sam and Kensi feel hurt that you trusted Arkady over them," said Deeks wondering whether he had said too much.

Callen looked straight at Deeks. It made him feel uneasy, then he looked away and nodded his head, "I messed up. I know…anyway I'm sorry Deeks."

"Apology accepted Callen…but I think you should talk to Kensi, oh and take a Kevlar vest," joked Deeks, like always hiding the pain with humour.

"Thanks," said Callen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Deeks and Callen had just finished talking when Kensi marched into HQ. She saw Callen and changed direction. Callen saw her. They always had an understanding, but this time it was different. So he made a beeline towards her.

"Kensi!" he called out. She didn't stop.

"Kensi!" he said louder but she just kept on walking. She entered the gym and he followed, then abruptly stopped as she stood her ground, right hand on her hip. She didn't say anything but glared at him.

Callen had stopped suddenly and felt the cold seep into his soul as Kensi stared. Her silence spoke volumes.

"Kensi…I need to talk to you," said Callen feeling unashamedly small.

"So talk," she said coldly not wavering her glare.

"I just want to apologise for…" Callen started saying before he was interrupted.

"Apologise…since when does G. Callen apologise. You know everything, you can do everything and **you** need nobody. So why apologise? Sam and Deeks could've died Callen. But you know better. We followed your plan because we're your team. We have your back…do you have ours? Do you care if you send us into a botched situation? I always thought you did but you know, when your past pops its ugly head, you lose focus and suddenly we're expendable…aren't we? How can I trust you Callen. I can't. You put your faith in a corrupt ex-Russian agent than your friends. I love you because you are so brilliant at what you do but I can't work with you until you sort yourself out. I've lost too many people I love already," yelled Kensi.

Callen stood still and defeated as he took her barrage. When she stopped he stared at her and didn't know what to say. It wasn't like that at all. He had their backs all the time and he'd give up his life before he'd let anything happen to his team. This time it became messy, this time he'd got it wrong. All he could say was, "I'm sorry Kensi." His voice was vulnerable and repentant, his eyes started to glisten.

Kensi started to tear up. She had just told the man she admired and held in such high esteem, that she didn't trust him. A tear escaped, she wiped it away, "I hate seeing you so alone in your thoughts. You think you're the only soldier in this war of yours but you're not. We'd follow you into hell. But now Callen things are different. I care about you more than you know, but I don't trust you right now. I'm angry, hurt and frustrated that it's gotten to this stage where I can't work with you. I'm asking for a transfer."

That was the final nail in the coffin…Kensi didn't trust him either. She couldn't work with him and she'd place that in her report. Then she saw his face and his demeanor change; his face hardened, his eyes became vacant and he straightened his shoulders.

"Ok Kens…I get it. I'm sorry that it's come to this. I'll speak to Hetty. We'll sort it out," said Callen emotionally shutting down and pulling up the proverbial walls. He took one last look at her and left her standing there as he returned sullenly to his desk in the bullpen.

He opened up the report, checked for spelling and grammar and printed it. The machine spat it out as Hetty walked in. She saw Callen and made eye contact with him. They saw each other's pain, "Mr. Callen, my office please."

Callen retrieved his report, signed it and walked over to Hetty. She noticed something different about him. She recognized it. Callen had shut down. She knew there was nothing she could do now but show him he wasn't alone, "You left early."

"I just wanted to see how Sam was doin'. Here's the report and I'm asking for a leave of absence and possibly a transfer," said Callen succinctly and coldly.

"Mr. Callen we need to talk, sit down," ordered Hetty motioning him to sit on the nearest chair.

Callen was reluctant and she saw that. He looked around annoyed, but he did as he was told and sat with his arms crossed like a petulant child, "What do we need to talk about?"

"Mr. Hanna has requested a new partner. He feels he can no longer work with you at the present time. Protocol requires..," Hetty was cut off by Callen.

"Miss Blye just finished telling me the same thing. I get it…I messed up and I've lost their trust. There's no point in me staying. Give me my leave of absence and that'll give everyone some space and distance. Then you can initiate your protocol," stated Callen as cold as ice.

"Mr. Callen…" Hetty said his name softly as if it would disappear into thin air.

"It's fine Hetty…I knew this would happen if I stayed in one place for too long. I don't do long relationships. People start having expectations and I can't give them what they want. I did the best I could. The operation was a success. There was collateral damage; a risk we take during any operation. I'm sorry for any misconduct or professional disrespect. I know how particular you are about these things. Sorry I let you down," continued Callen rationally showing no emotion whatsoever. At times Hetty was amazed at Callen's ability to distance himself.

Hetty knew that the battle was lost but not the war. Callen had retreated to his sanctuary behind his walls where he felt safe and there was nothing on earth that could reach him. He was hurt, so badly hurt. She felt it, though his eyes showed nothing…complete and utter emptiness. So she played the game his way. "Fine Mr. Callen. You are granted your leave of absence starting today then we'll talk. I'll need to inform Director Vance of the current events. Use this time to think carefully Mr. Callen. Despite what you may feel at this very moment, you are very much loved. We all want you back," said Hetty dejectedly.

Callen mouth formed a disbelieving smirk that made Hetty's blood run cold. He nodded slightly, stood up and walked away. Her eyes forever on him. He grabbed his bag and threw in what little of his possessions he kept on his desk. He felt a tinge of regret, why wouldn't he? This place had been his home. He had a last look around and left, leaving what he had called family behind. He found himself alone…again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callen eventually found himself outside his door, unable to remember how exactly he got there. It was late and he was tired. He fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door, pushing it forward he stumbled in, dropped his duffle bag and found the fridge. Beer wasn't the answer this time. He found his sleeping bag and he fell onto it curling into a fetal position. Then mighty G. Callen wept like a baby.

The morning brought no relief when he sadly realized he had nowhere to go…leave of absence, that's right. He hated them especially now because he was afraid that the distance between the team and himself would only grow and, quite honestly, this frightened Callen. He got up and he went to the kitchen that was as bare as his soul. It was then his phone rang. He looked at the screen, it was Gibbs. Oh crap, he didn't feel like talking to him now. He pressed ignore. The phone rang again. Callen knew that Gibbs wouldn't give up, he'd keep ringing and ringing so he pressed answer, "Gibbs," said Callen.

"I heard the news kid," said a familiar sullen voice.

"Which one?" asked Callen sarcastically.

"Come up to DC," said Gibbs.

"I can't," said Callen quietly.

"You mean you won't," responded Gibbs.

There was silence on Callen's end.

"Don't disappear Callen," ordered Gibbs, "Not like Houston. I haven't got the time to come and find you this time."

"Thanks for the concern Gibbs but I can look after myself," said Callen and he hung up. Their conversations had always been so laconic. The phone rang again. Gibbs didn't like being hung up on. But Callen turned his phone off.

Houston happened when he was young and inexperienced. Things had gone awry, he was being hunted and he disappeared. It took Gibbs months to find him and months to put him back together.

This time, thought Callen, he'd make sure he wouldn't be found. He'd achieve that in 3 easy steps:

1. "Good morning L.A. Real Estate, Amy speaking, how may I help you?" said a perky young voice.

"I have a property I want to sell," said Callen.

2. "Rodriquez I need 4 copies, I'll send you a photo," Callen ordered. This was a friend who owed him a favour.

3. Destroy evidence and simply walk away.

This he knew how to do well. He wouldn't be found unless he wanted to be. But he wouldn't leave his team. He'd make sure he'd kept an eye on them; keep them safe.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Two weeks had passed.**

She hadn't heard from Callen and Hetty was concerned. She drove by his house in her Jag and noticed the 'For Sale' sign…Oh Mr. Callen, she thought sadly. She returned to HQ and started searching. She found nothing. She started ringing around. She found nothing. Callen had disappeared. This was his way of coping. She knew he needed space but she had to know he was safe. She buzzed upstairs, "Nell, my office…discreetly."

Nell slinked down the stairs to Hetty's desk. She motioned for Nell to come closer and so Nell did with a puzzled look. "Mr. Callen has disappeared. We need to find him. No one must know Miss Jones…are we clear?" said Hetty.

Nell pursed her lips, "Where do I start?"

"That's your area of expertise, is it not Miss Jones?" said Hetty a little annoyed.

"Ok. When I find something I'll let you know…discreetly," said Nell.

"Yes, you do that deary," finished Hetty.

Sam had noticed the interaction between Hetty and Nell. He knew something was up. Hetty's face had not smiled in weeks and she seemed to be perennially preoccupied. They all had noticed the change in Hetty. She was worried about Callen. It never had occurred to Sam, the effect Callen's absence would have on Hetty. He knew their relationship with unique and they shared a past history. They had formed a bond; mother and son. Her concern was genuine, heartfelt and desperate.

Callen had been on Sam's mind constantly since he started his _leave of absence_, as with all of them. He had tried ringing but to no avail. The mobile and the home phone both disconnected. Maybe Callen was doing exactly wanted they'd asked for; some space. Things had been strained and he explained it away like that. But Hetty's concern was another thing. Sam hated being on the outer. He needed to know what was going on and he knew that whenever Nell was called in, Hetty would have something up her sleeve. So he decided to ask her. He walked towards her. She felt Sam approaching and immediately tensed up.

"Hetty, have a minute," asked Sam.

"Yes several, please Mr. Hanna…sit down. What can I do for you?" she asked nonchalantly.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks, I was wondering if you're ok?" asked Sam.

"Oh quite fine Mr. Hanna thank you for your concern. But I think I should be asking you that question. How's the shoulder?" Hetty masterfully turned the attention away from herself.

"Fine. I heal quickly…have you heard any news?" asked Sam like a child asking for a cookie before dinner.

Any news?"

"Do I need to spell it out?" said Sam angry that Hetty would make him say Callen's name.

"I was wondering how long it would take you Mr. Hanna. You've tried and you haven't reached him. I can't help you. Mr. Callen is on leave and doesn't want to be disturbed. There's nothing more to it Mr. Hanna. Don't go reading more into it," said Hetty with a tinge of authority in her voice shutting him down.

"You will let me know if you hear from him?" asked Sam full knowing she would if only Callen agreed to it.

"Yes of course, Mr. Hanna. I know you are all concerned," said Hetty lying through her teeth.

That last remark cut Sam to the core. It meant to sting. He knew that and he accepted it. In hindsight, maybe his reaction had been exaggerated. He didn't foresee the consequences, well not really. He thought a slap on the hand for Callen, but not this; the not knowing. He missed Callen and he wanted to know when he was coming back. Hetty hadn't said anything to anyone about the fallout from the reports.

Sam knew he has treading on sensitive ground, but he needed to know, "What about Director Vance, has a decision been made?"

Hetty looked at him pensively, "Director Vance believes Mr. Callen needs some time as do all of you. This will give everyone time to reassess and then he'll return to a probationary position until his transfer relinquishing his post as head agent. That position will go to you Mr. Hanna."

This took Sam be surprise, "I didn't want this. Callen is the head agent. A transfer? When did he decide that?"

"They are questions only Mr. Callen can answer. For the moment the decision has been made Mr. Hanna. There is nothing we can do now. Once it's official, it must go through all the red tape and due process. You know that," said Hetty trying to remain calm. But internally she felt like screaming _Why didn't you let it go? Why did you and Kensi have to make it official? Don't you realize the damage you've all done? _But she didn't…she was Hetty and she had to keep the peace and go into damage control. She couldn't allow any more damage to her prized team, or else there'd be no going back.

"Now we all have work to do," she dismissed him as she continued her writing.

Sam was mortified. He needed to talk to Callen. This was not what he or Kensi wanted. He was about to return to his desk when suddenly Eric whistled..

xxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the delays in uploading the chapters…life just gets in the way **

**Chapter 4**

The OSP hub was alight with faces and names, places and surveillance cameras. Eric and Nell were busily typing and conferring, exchanging and verifying data. Sam and Deeks marched upstairs with Kensi trailing behind. They all stood around and started processing all the information that was before them. It was overwhelming. Then Hetty joined them and Eric started, "Intel has brought certain information to light that will blow your minds."

"Months ago Director Vance heard rumours that high ranking naval officers had organized an arms interchange. These are American naval weapons are being used to kill innocent people all around the world. The worst part of the story is that they are being recycled through Mossad. We don't know who the brains behind the operation is and how far up the corruption goes. They buy the weapons and distribute them to the factions that are pro-Israeli creating their own private army throughout the Middle East especially in Palestine," explained Eric, waiting for everyone's jaws to drop.

Then Nell took over, "It's been 6 months and we've finally stumbled on a possible exchange. But we are blind. We have no idea who the players are except this man," she pulls up a photo. "This is Captain Rick Stein stationed on the SS Kingfisher. He has a less-than-stellar career; bit of gambling, selling small black-market stuff, bit of heavy-handed guy. He's been to the brig more times that Eric's been surfing. Not a nice guy. We think he is the American contact but it goes way up further. Anyway we've been monitoring his accounts along other potential suspects…gee you wouldn't believe how many…."

"Yes Miss Jones, we get the idea," said Hetty.

"Right…well, there have been substantial deposits in Stein's account. We've never come this close before. Eric and I think this time they've slipped up giving us a way in. It's going to be a long process but we'll find the source eventually," finished Nell.

"Thank you Miss Jones and Mr. Beale We have no way of knowing who the Mossad contact is. Rumour is that the person who is at the exchange, is the poor sod who is promised large amounts of money, but once the weapons are received by the Mossad, he is disposed of, leaving no traces whatsoever," said Hetty.

There was a pause. This is when Callen would step up and explain his carefully thought out plan. Everyone looked at Sam. He looked taken aback then looked to Hetty, "So what's our next move while Eric and Nell are fighting their own hacking war?"

"NCIS have an agent who worked for Mossad years ago undercover for the CIA. He is already on his way to resume his old post as an officer of the Kidon. A post that will give him high level security and personal interactions with Eli David Director of Mossad," explained Hetty.

"What the Kidon? The secret arm of the Metsada? The unit that specializes in assassinations, paramilitary operations, sabotage, and psychological warfare? How did you manage that?" asked Sam with complete bewilderment.

"Oh Mr. Hanna, the CIA works in mysterious ways and as do I. We've kept his alias alive and operational for many years in case something like this would emerge. Now Mr. Hanna you will be this agent's point man. You'll blend in just fine. Your identity is ready to go," and she gave Sam a yellow A4 envelope. "Agents Blye and Deeks, you will both be undercover as naval officers on the SS Kingfisher keeping tabs on Stein. Anything out of the usual is to be reported. Mr. Deeks I'm counting on your charm to get close to Stein…buddy up so they say," said Hetty smiling.

"Ok…he's not gay is he?" asked Deeks uncomfortably.

"No, Mr. Deeks. He's street smart something you both have in common."

"Thank you children…your back stories are being constructed as we speak. We need to be on our toes with this. The navy is a very loyal and tight knit group. They do not like outsiders. Keep your wits about you all the time and make no mistake, if I see any sign of trouble, I'll pull you all out," said Hetty very firmly, "That's all."

Deeks and Kensi left the OSP hub; they had work to do. Eric and Nell continued their research. That left Sam and Hetty. Sam walked over to Hetty, "So do I know this agent?" asked Sam.

"That's not important. You don't need to know who he is right now. It may compromise the mission. It is someone we trust explicitly and who is very capable in these situations. You get settled in and let our man work his magic. When the time is right, he'll make contact. You might not even meet him so you don't need to worry. Just make sure that you play **your** role well Mr. Hanna," said Hetty being as sly as ever.

"Hetty you know what they do to spies in the Kidon?" asked Sam

"Yes I do Mr. Hanna. So does our agent. He knows he may not make it out alive. He is fine with that because he really has nothing to lose," explained Hetty. Her gaze lingered on his face, she pursed her lips and walked away.

Sam just watched her walk away unconvinced. This was going to be a dangerous mission. There were too many variables. He felt a bit uneasy going in without Callen. This was Callen's type of mission. He didn't know who the agent was and that left him feeling uneasy. If Callen was back on the team, he'd be spearheading the mission and he'd feel confident. But he trusted his team and he knew they'd get the job done.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hetty had just sat down when the phone rang, "Leon," she answered.

"Hello Hetty, how did the brief go?" asked Vance.

"Well. Everybody understood their roles and the complexity of the case. They'll find the link Leon. Have you managed to find him?" asked Hetty.

"Gibbs got a hold of him," said Leon.

"Will he finish what we put in place 6 months ago?" asked Hetty trying not to name names with the walls having ears and all.

"Yes he will. He's heading to Jerusalem as we speak. His backstory is done. The mission is a go Hetty," said Leon.

'I would've like to have spoken to him first," said Hetty angrily, "After all it is a joint operation. If something goes wrong, Leon…"

"Hetty he's been in worse positions before and survived," comforted Leon.

"Barely in Turkey and Sarajevo," rebutted Hetty.

"There is no other way Hetty. He's the only one who can see this through. Communication has ceased. He is on his own. We need to trust him Hetty. After all that's happened, this might be the opportunity he needs to redeem himself in their eyes," argued Leon quite rightly.

"Let's pray that all goes well and we get the traitorous villains," said Hetty.

"Goodbye Hetty. I'll keep you posted from our end," said Leon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam noticed the phone call and noticed Hetty shoulders slump. Her posture said it all, she was hurting and it was wearing her down. This was all Callen's fault; his absence causing grief again. It was time they cut him loose. This time he was going to speak his mind. Kensi and Deeks had left and there was no one around. He packed his bag and before leaving, walked over to Hetty.

"Hetty?" said Sam.

"Yes Mr Hanna, a problem with the mission?" asked Hetty not making eye contact.

"Was that Director Vance or Callen?" asked Sam.

"It was Director Vance. He wanted an update on the briefing," she explained.

"He hasn't called?" asked Sam angrily.

"No," said Hetty.

"Don't let him get to you Hetty. Can't you see what this is doing to you? I hate seeing you this way. This is what he did last time, left when his team needed him the most…typical Callen. This mission would run more smoothly if Callen was here," said Sam raising his voice.

"STOP! Stop that Mr. Hanna. I will not let you talk about a team member like that. Now go home," ordered Hetty pushing herself out of her chair and standing to her full height against Sam's towering physique. Somehow she looked more intimidating. But Sam hadn't finished.

"He should be here, he should be the one running this op not an unidentified agent from who knows where. But he isn't. He's letting us risk our lives while he mopes around feeling sorry for himself," said Sam trying to get any information on Callen's whereabouts.

Hetty raised her head and her eyes bore into Sam's, "If I recall correctly he was no longer wanted here. Now go home Mr Hanna!"

A shiver ran down Sam's spine and he left. Hetty watched him leave and suddenly she let the anger and the sorrow go. She wanted to tell him that Callen hadn't deserted them and that he did care; that at this very moment he was putting his life on the line making sure his team would be safe. But she couldn't. She removed her glasses placed her face in her hands and quietly prayed.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks heaps for the positive feedback and constructive criticism. It's always welcome. **

**Chapter 5**

In Jerusalem

Callen was left in a non-descript area of Israel's capital of Jerusalem. The sky was darkening and it was getting colder. The city hadn't changed much since his last stint, just a few more dilapidated and crumbling buildings. He walked down the street avoiding the rubbish and the potholes, until he recognised a street corner. He knew there was a cafe two blocks down. This was the place where he knew old Kidon 'friends' used to frequent and discuss their successful missions. Their nights were spent drinking and talking, gambling and laughing. When the mission came to an abrupt end, Callen felt sadness. Although under the guise of another, he had forged friendships. Leaving them created a void; the void he thought was being filled by the team at NCIS. But he was so mistaken.

He was expecting to feel anxious and nervous, but the three years he had spent here were exciting and made him feel nostalgic. Sixteen years ago a young Callen went undercover in Jerusalem as a young law student majoring in political science. He was recruited by the Mossad and prodigiously joined the prestigious Kidon. He fell in love with another Kidon operative. Unfortunately her father had something to say about the union and he was sent away, an exiled posting as liaison to the CIA. Now he was returning to regain his honour as a veteran of the Middle Eastern struggle. Ari Brenner had returned to Jerusalem and to the Mossad.

The streetlights came on, as did the neon sign of the café. It was still as dungy and derelict as he remembered. He walked on over, shoulders slouched and head-down. His profile had to be low enough not to arouse suspicion but present enough to lure old associates from the woodwork. He stood outside and looked in. It was quiet, just a few patrons, old men playing cards. The chairs were mismatched and the tables rickety. The place hadn't been painted since Herod's rule and the windows had so much grime, they acted as curtains. He smiled. He knew this operation was dangerous but he was happy to be back.

He composed himself and started thinking in Hebrew. It was imperative to his survival that he was Ari Brenner now. He walked in and went straight to his table. His fingers finding words and phrases he and his partners had carved on drunken nights. He pulled out the Jerusalem Post and started reading until an old man shuffled over to his table.

"What do you want?" demanded the old man.

Callen looked up. His brilliant blues eyes making contact with the old man. It made him pause. There was a slight hesitation of recognition, then Callen smiled.

"Ari? Ari Brenner? There is only one man with eyes like yours. Oh my goodness. What a surprise!" said the old man flustering. He joyfully patted him on the shoulder and sat down at his table.

"Hevel. I didn't think you'd still be here. Old friend how good it is to see you. How have you been?" asked Callen, embracing his old friend.

"Times have been difficult. The fighting is getting worse and many friends have passed away. But I'm here looking after the boys that come in for a drink. They talk about their missions, thinking no one hears but I hear everything. No one Ari, there's been no one as good as you. What brings you back here?" said Hevel.

"It's a long story. But my period of exile is over and I'm back home," said Callen trying to sound melancholy.

"Yes, your relationship with the Director's daughter was much talked about. He was the wrong man to cross at the time, Ari. Are the both of you together?" asked Hevel earnestly.

This topic made him uncomfortable. The relationship had not been part of the plan but it was the only part that was real. Their connection had been so real and so dangerous. He had never met anyone like her before and still the memory of her made Callen angry and regretful. Their love was extinguished before it had a chance to flourish and he often blamed himself for not standing his ground. "No when I was sent away, we couldn't maintain a relationship. Her father made sure of that. Hevel, she was the one that got away. Anyway enough talk about the past. Does anyone from the old days still come here?" asked Callen.

"Oh yes and they sit right here at your old table. Now let me think there's Aaron and Ben and of course Ira and Samuel. Iosif was killed last year, very tragic. They come most nights. Now my dear friend have you got a place to stay?" asked Hevel.

Callen hadn't thought of that at all, "No I don't. I arrived only this morning and I haven't even thought about it. I'll probably get a room at the hotel until I'm settled."

"No I won't hear of it. I have a room upstairs. It's yours until you find something more permanent. That is if you are staying?" asked Hevel hoping his young friend would.

But Callen played everything close to his chest, "It all depends Hevel."

"Always furtive. I understand. Go, go get your things. I'll make sure the room is ready," Hevel smiled.

Callen nodded and watched his old friend go to the rear of the café where the stairs to the upstairs room lay. He almost thought it was too easy. He stood up and went outside. He could smell gunpowder in the night air. It was such a different land and such a different attitude to life…world's apart. He was cautiously looking around as he rounded the corner to where he had parked his car. He didn't see it coming. He felt a jab, a hood placed over his head and the last thing he felt was being thrown into the back of a car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing he noticed was the tremendous pounding headache. Then he felt the stiffness in his body as he tried to pull himself up from the cold damp floor. His hands and feet were tied and the hood was still in place, making breathing so much harder. Apart from that, he was in one piece and injury free, quite unusual for Callen. The men in the room noticed movement. Callen felt strong arms gather him up and place him on a chair. The whole procedure was rather gentle. Callen was confused. As he found his balance on the chair, he felt the hood being pulled off. He squinted and blinked his eyes several times before his vision became clear whilst adjusting to the dim lighting. He saw four hulky figures standing in front of him, but still his vision was hindered. Then he heard mumbling, husky voices talking _in Russian he thought. _Then he heard German, Romanian, English and finally Hebrew. What the…?

"So what do you think? Does he look younger than me?" asked Ira, turning to Ben.

"He's had a cushy life in America…coca cola and hamburgers," said Ben laughingly.

Callen lifted his head and focused on the voices. "What you don't recognise your team Ari? Have we changed so much?" said Samuel moving closer to his ex-teammate.

Callen strained his eyes to see Samuel and just started laughing, "So this is my welcome home party. I'd recognise you if I weren't full of whatever you gave me and if you didn't resemble old ladies. Get these ties off me!"

"Old ladies huh?" said Aaron as he untied Callen. He rubbed his wrists and looked at his friend with affection. He stood up to stretch his body when Ben embraced him. "We have missed you old friend. The Kidon is abuzz with the news mainly because Eli is in such a bad mood," said Ira turning around and looking at the others, obviously sharing a private joke.

"Still after so many years?" asked Callen perplexed.

"He blames you for her leaving. She's a US citizen now and working for NCIS. She turned her back on her country," said Ben.

"Well we all know no one ever made her do anything she didn't want." There was silence as they all looked at each other and Callen winked, then they all burst out laughing and heckling.

"We need to drink. Back to Hevel's," said Ira moving towards Callen and throwing his sinewy arm around his shoulder. But Callen didn't move, "Ari?"

His mood became serious, "Why the abduction?"

Aaron moved closer to him, "We needed to be sure it was you. There is something going on at Mossad…secret dealings. We're not sure and frankly we don't want to know. But we needed to see how you'd react, sorry Ari."

"OK…apology accepted. Now let's drink!" They men opened the door only to reveal they were in the back part of the café. Callen just shook his head as they others laughed. The night became morning as the group of friends collapsed in a drunken stupor, including Callen.

Meanwhile, half way across town Sam had arrived in Jerusalem. He had caught a taxi, which took him directly to the government housing estate that provided housing for teachers who worked at the _American International School_. His cover was that of a maths high school teacher. He'd always been great at maths so the cover would be easy. A young boy would ferry the information between Callen and Sam, both men in the dark about each other's identity, for security reasons of course. Hetty set it up brilliantly.

High gates and a security perimeter surrounded the estate. He was safe enough. His side of the mission was intel only…at least that's what he hoped. If trouble found him in Israel, he'd return home in a wooden box. He was escorted to his quarters and started unpacking. He was focused and in the zone until something started niggling at the back of his mind. Hetty hadn't told him who the agent was, why? There weren't many agents who could pull off something like this. Unfortunately Callen was one of them but Hetty assured him that Callen was sulking somewhere. But Hetty was like that. If it was need to know only, that was fine with him. He trusted her. He just hoped the undercover agent was on the ball too. Having finished unpacking, he heard a tentative rap at the door. Sam opened it to find a teenage boy smiling at him, "Hello Mr Harris. I'm Levi and I've been instructed to show you around and help you with whatever you need," and he winked his eye.

Sam smiled. So this was the runner. Sam extended his hand, "Salome…pleased to meet you Levi. Will you be in my maths classes?"

"Oh yes Sir, I want to make sure I get the lessons correctly," and he winked again.

"You don't need to wink. I get it," said Sam.

"Ok Ok…maybe a nod? Or I can touch my nose?" said Levi. He just kept talking and Sam just shook his head as they started on the tour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N A big thank you to justdreaming-83 and skippy1967 for you great reviews.**

**Chapter 6**

His head ached. The alcohol just added to the numbing effect of the tranquilizer Callen had been given and his head ached. He looked around and found himself in Hevel's spare room splayed on the bed. He needed a shower and he needed to get to the Mossad HQ. They were on a time limit. He trudged into the room that was called a bathroom, but in reality there was a toilet that occasionally flushed, a stained basin (stained with what he didn't know) and a shower with a rusted rosette. He turned on the water and found that the hot and cold taps ran only cold and shivers ran down his spine. But Callen knew it wasn't just the water's temperature that was unsettling him. Facing Eli was going to be difficult. He needed to keep his story straight, remember the names and dates Hetty had given him and most importantly avoid the topic of his daughter. He needed his cooperation and bringing her up would not be helpful.

He grabbed the towel and dried himself, then grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen then using an algebraic equation code he wrote...

_Made contact with old team. All good. Meeting Eli and resuming old alias._

He folded the paper and placed it in a worn maths text book between the pages 32 and 34. Then he got dressed and went down stairs for a coffee. The café had a few patrons that didn't notice Callen's appearance. He looked around at sat on a stool motioning _good morning_ to Hevel. Hevel nodded and grabbed the young boy who was adding the finishing touches to an espresso. The young boy resented the interruption but was respectful, "Yes grandfather." He delivered the coffee and quickly stood by his grandfather's side.

"Levi this is a dear friend of mine, Ari Brenner. He has been gone for a long time but now he is back where he belongs. Ari this is my grandson…" said Hevel standing very proudly next to Levi.

Callen smiled, "Pleased to meet you Levi."

"Honour is mine Mr. Brenner. My grandfather has told me so many stories about you from your time in the Mossad," said Levi, his eyes not wavering from Callen's.

"I think Hevel exaggerates. Do you go to school?" asked Callen slyly.

"Yes to the American International School and my favourite subject is Maths. In fact we have a new teacher from America, Mr Harris," said Levi. Callen just looked at him. He had noticed the emphasis Levi had put on the Mr. Harris part of his answer. "Actually I should be going or I'll be late…bye Mr. Brenner." Levi big his farewell to Callen then turned to his grandfather and did the same. He picked up his satchel and rounded the café counter when Callen _accidently_ lent back bumping into Levi, causing the satchel to fall.

"Oh Levi I'm so sorry. Here let me help you. Here's your maths book," said Callen.

Levi froze and stared at Callen. Suddenly all those days of training and practicing came flooding back. The contact had been made. Callen noticed the boy's shock and very quietly he whispered, "It's ok."

Levi blinked furiously gathering his wits. He looked at Hevel who nodded encouragingly and responded, "Thank you Mr. Brenner. I'd better be going." This time Callen nodded as the boy rushed out the door faster than the Flash himself.

Callen was about to say something when Hevel turned to him and said, "It's late for you too Ari."

Although it had been years, he remembered the back streets to the Mossad headquarters. He left the rental in the back alley two blocks down. He needed to familiarize himself with the area again. He saw nothing much had changed except for a few more shattered buildings. He stood at the entrance and pressed the button of the intercom. "How may I help you?" said a female voice in Hebrew.

"Ari Brenner. I have an appointment with Director David," said Callen with a slight tremor in his voice. He was now entering enemy camp and he was on his own. He didn't know whom he could trust and he didn't know if his cover would be compromised until he walked through those doors. But Director David was also the father of the woman he had loved and the woman he had abandoned. She had taught Callen the first rule of love…sacrifice.

Suddenly a buzzer sounded and the door clicked open. "Please proceed to Level 13, Mr. Brenner."

Callen pushed open the door then made a sweep of the area, stopping and looking at the camera that was directly above him. He walked in and a siren sounded. It startled Callen then he heard a recording, "Please place your weapon in the drawer to you left, lock and remove the key. Then please proceed." He did what he was told but he felt so naked without his piece. He caught the lift to Level 13 and was greeted by a fresh-faced woman in her twenties.

"Mr. Brenner, Director David is waiting for you, please go through." Callen nodded and acquiesced again. The fact was that Callen was a man of action and this operation required patience and subtlety. He was going to hate it and he found himself missing Sam. Whenever he got like this, a few words of wisdom from Sam would always shut him up. Yeah he missed Sam.

The door was opened but he knocked anyway and he heard the polished and sly voice of Eli David, "Come in Ari."

Callen took a deep breath and went in, "Director David, it's been a long time." He went in to shake his hand, but Eli just stared.

Callen shook his head. "Still Eli really? It's been 16 years. Haven't you let it go?"

Eli's eyes pierced Callen's own and without changing his position whatsoever he said quite plainly, "Betrayal is hard to forgive and forget, Ari. You were one of the best Kidon agents I have ever seen and you destroyed it all. But most of all, you destroyed Israel's opportunity to secure the nuclear warheads."

"I did it to save your daughter!" yelled Callen. "You know that. She would've died!"

"Precisely Ari. If it had been anyone else, they would've been sacrificed for the greater good. But you put a woman in front of your oath and your country."

"I did and I'd do it again…do not mistake me. But I have done my time exiled in America. One gets less for murder. I want to come back and serve my country. Don't make me beg Eli. I need to be here," said Callen. The words that were spilling out had been rehearsed but he found that the sentiment behind them was real, genuine and authentic. It scared Callen because he always kept his emotions at bay. He couldn't let his emotions steer this op.

Eli studied Callen intensely, "Have you spoken to her?"

"Can you let it go?" Said Callen exasperated.

"NO AND YOU WILL ANSWER ME!" yelled Eli.

"No I haven't. I haven't seen nor spoken to you daughter since the day you ripped me from her side," said Callen recalling the pain it had caused both of them.

Moments passed as Eli and Callen both collected themselves. "When you are a father you will understand," said Eli and Callen just looked at him, reigning in his frustration and his anger. He had to tread lightly. He needed to swallow his pride and get past this first barrier.

"You are right. We were young and brash. I'm sorry. I'm asking for a reprieve, for a second chance. It took a lot for me to come back here…especially to you," said Callen honestly.

Eli looked at him as he joined his hands and strummed his fingers, "Our profession and our mission need people like you regardless of my personal feelings. You can collect your paperwork and security pass from Elina outside and then report to Aaron." That's all he said as he picked up the landline and swiveled his chair giving his back to Callen.

_I guess the meeting is over, thought Callen._

Callen was relieved to say the least. He had passed the first hurdle. Now he was in and he could begin the investigation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town at the _American International School, _the bell had rung and the students streamed into the various rooms, like ants marching into their anthill. Levi was anxious for his maths lesson. He had been told not to make contact with Mr. Harris unless he was in class. It had to be inconspicuous or else no one would survive. Levi had a lot at stake. He'd follow the orders to the letter.

Second period came and Levi walked into the room straight to Mr. Harris, "Good morning Mr. Harris. I completed the extra work you asked me to do. Would you mind checking pages 33 and 34."

_This kid was good thought Sam. _He smiled, "Sure thing Levi." Whilst the rest of the class was entering the classroom and settling down, Sam opened the text book on the pages mentioned by Levi and found the note. Contact had been made. Sam looked more closely at the handwriting, which Callen did try to disguise. There was something familiar about it, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. But for now the important thing was to respond. He picked up his red pen and wrote some algebraic equations on an A4 piece of paper. It looked like an ordinary homework sheet. No one would suspect it being code. He called Levi over, "Levi…you did a great job. I think you're actually getting it. Here is some extra work. Make sure you do them tonight."

Levi understood the meaning behind Sam's words and he nodded, "Yes Mr. Harris". This job wasn't going to be as hard as he had imagined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

_Phone conversations in italic._

**Chapter 7**

**In Eli's office…**

The conversation with Ari had left Eli nervous so he picked up the phone and dialed the encrypted line, "I fear our transactions might have been noticed. Our mole in the CIA has observed a high of Intel traffic coming out of their offices in Jerusalem. We need to get them off our scent. We need to find a scapegoat."

"_We need someone who is already under suspicion…someone already on their radar."_

Eli paused. His Machiavellian brain plotting overtime, "I know just the person. This will be my chance to fulfill my suppressed urge for revenge. I will organize everything, except for one thing. I need you to procure a certain person that will be vital to our operation…"

He finished his encrypted conversation detailing the exact particulars of the plan ahead. Then he hung up. Reaching into his inner-breast suit pocket he pulled out a burn phone and dialed another number, this time a local one. The voice on the other end answered, _"Yes."_

"The plan is initiated. We need to show the CIA that we have uncovered the illegal arms trade. We need to create a box within a box _Nabi_. We need to set up Ari so we get rid of him and the CIA in one blow then blame it all on the Americans. Without their interference we can continue our trading."

"_It won't be easy."_

"I will have leverage I need. You just make sure he is in the right place at the right time."

**Mossad Ops Room**

There wasn't any need for Callen to get reacquainted with his old team in the Kidon; they had spent the night before doing exactly that. However they were all relieved when Callen walked to their Operation Centre flashing his ID.

"So the man is back!" said Ben clapping Callen on the shoulder.

"Did he eat you up and spit you out?" asked Samuel smirking. The others laughed and hissed.

Callen looked around feigning hurt. "You all know that Eli and I have a wonderful relationship…he stays out of my way and I stay out of his. Seriously we hashed it out, then he said I was THE best and I repeat THE best agent he's ever seen and gave me my job back."

"Didn't it seem too easy Ari?" asked Aaron, their leader with a tinge of jealousy. Callen turned towards Aaron. Aaron glared. Callen thought it was an odd look from his old friend.

He hadn't thought about it Eli's reaction. Usually Callen was on the ball with these things. But this case was very close to home maybe he had underestimated his relationship with Eli. "A bit…" said Callen honestly and reflectively.

"Just watch your back. Eli is a weasel. He'll use anyone for his own benefit," said Ben watching the interaction between Aaron and Callen. He knew the history there and until now it had never been an issue. He was perplexed by Aaron's sudden animosity.

"Speaking from experience?" asked Callen tearing his gaze from Aaron and turning to face Ben. Ben nodded mysteriously and then left the area to make himself a coffee.

Callen squinted looking around at the others when Samuel whispered, "Don't ask it was a girl, a mission and a bomb. He might enlighten you after a couple of beers."

Callen raised his eyebrows and understood that sometimes there were memories and past events that were best laid to rest. So he let it go. Ben was the member with the biggest heart. Callen often wondered why Ben had ever become an agent; but after all, they all had secrets and they all had nightmares.

Aaron's voice pulled Callen away from his thoughts. "Ok boys we have a mission. The intelligence geeks upstairs have discovered that someone has been buying US weapons and distributing them to Israel's enemies. We need to flush him out and bring him to justice. We need to do whatever necessary…the Kidon way." Aaron continued to speak but nothing registered in Callen's mind anymore. They were going to be investigating the same crime he was. Shit! Callen's mind raced trying to refocus and formulate a new plan of action. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. How did they get the head's up?

"Apparently this person of interest has a contact in the CIA, who has a contact in the Navy armory. Intel doesn't know the identity of these traitors, so boys it's up to us to set up a sting. Are you all ready?" continued Aaron eyeing Callen watching for his reaction. Callen played his cards close to his chest and Aaron didn't get what he was looking for. This annoyed him.

The team's faces were angry and determined. It was a matter of national security and national pride. But all Callen could think about was the identity of the mole in the CIA. Having gathered himself, he asked, "Where do we go from here?"

"Our Intel points to an aircraft carrier, which one we're not sure yet. There is a commanding officer called Stein who apparently is the man of interest. He deals with a contact in Jerusalem. This contact changes regularly as not to arouse suspicion. We need to catch them in the act and only then can we catch our man," said Aaron.

"Do we have any surveillance footage of suspicious drops from the past?" asked Callen.

"Unfortunately no," said Aaron.

"So we're going in blind not knowing what to expect?" asked Callen again. "Maybe we should just do some of our own surveillance and intelligence gathering before we jump into anything." All four Kidon members turned to face Callen and their faces were far from pleasant.

"You don't think we are capable, Ari?" asked Samuel.

"No…that's not what I mean. It just seems that you went from knowing nothing to a lot of Intel in such a short period…" said Callen trying to hide the fact that he was the one used to giving the orders and setting up the stings. He just needed to know more and he needed more time.

"Ari your absence has made you distrustful. We have been on many operations most of which were successful. It was your request to rejoin us. Maybe you should rethink your decision?" said Aaron angrily.

"No…You all know I respect every one of you. I didn't mean to offend or question your ability," said Callen pulling his head in.

"Aaron easy up there," said Ira who until now had remained quiet, "It must be hard for Ari to reacquaint himself with the way we do things. Sixteen years is a long time." That got a nod from the rest of the team. Callen turned to him and smiled and mentally thanked him.

Aaron paused taking in Ira's words. "You're right Ira. Your wisdom is always admired. We need to find middle ground Ari. If you need to do some of the leg work yourself go, and see what you come up with. Take Ben with you. Samuel and Ira go and find Rashi, and see what the underground says. I'll stay and sort through all the paperwork."

Samuel and Ira smiled apologetically at Callen whilst they left. Callen just shrugged it off. Then Ben place his hand on Callen's shoulder and said, "Come on, where do you want to start?"

"The local naval community."

How did it all become so convoluted? How did he ever get into this predicament? When Aaron joined Mossad, he promised to protect his country and safeguard its people. Now he had become Eli's lackey, betraying what he held dear. But he had made a choice because the day he received his first five figure payoff, patriotism didn't stand a chance.

Aaron watched the team members leave and he felt his heart beating faster. The plan was proceeding well. He had been entrusted to solve this problem or his future would be in jeopardy. Taking solace in the pleasure of money, he turned on his computer, took out a flash drive and started to download documents and photos. He started to change names and photoshop the photos. He uploaded files and changed their dates. The set up had to stick. There could be no confusion. But he felt sick to his stomach by betraying a friend.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks had passed; Callen and Ben had been everywhere searching for clues and information. Finally they stumbled on a mechanic of dubious character working in a shanty housing estate on the outskirts of Jerusalem. He informed them of the origin of the trucks that were going to be used for the transport of the weapons and also told them of their destination. Finally a breakthrough and just in time too. The SS Raven was docking at 200 hours the next day.

Callen and Ben arrived at Mossad Ops Centre only to find Ira and Samuel already there. "Stein will be on the SS Raven and it will dock at 200 hours tomorrow. That doesn't leave us that much time," said Ben with Callen standing behind him.

Ira, Samuel and Aaron nodded their heads, "No, it doesn't. Where did you get the information from?" asked Ira curiously.

"From a mechanic who services the trucks that are used for the trips. He wasn't very cooperative but we have our ways don't we Ari?" said Ben looking over to Callen who smiled.

"Ok let's organize this sting," said Aaron somewhat nervous, which made Callen nervous. He found it odd that Aaron didn't ask any questions about the information, or that he didn't seek clarification. Something more was going on. He could feel it. His gut instinct had never being wrong. But the game was on and there was no turning back.

They had been working all night, and the day was just dawning, "Boys go home get some rest. We need to bring our A-game to catch the traitorous bastard."

The boys had indeed left. A day's worth of sleep and back to work a night ready for the sting at 200 hours. Aaron made sure he was alone and took out his phone and dialed a number, "The evidence has been finished. There won't be any doubt that it was him, right down to his bank account. I'll get him to make contact after I am detained, then it's done."

"_Have you informed the rest of the team?"_

"No I thought it would be best not to, so their primary response will be visceral."

"_Good thinking Aaron. Good job."_

**Back at Hevel's early morning…**

Callen was exhausted. He was so emotionally and psychologically drained. Mossad was feigning ignorance about the whole scheme and it made Callen wonder who would have the power for such a thing. Then he started thinking maybe it wasn't the entire agency, maybe some rogue agents. He saw Aaron acting suspiciously but he refused to believe that Aaron could be involved. It left Callen thinking; either, no one knew who they were or everyone did. Either way he was screwed. Anxiety was suffocating him and he knew he had to get a grip. There wasn't much he could do now but go along for the ride and somehow make the mission successful.

He did as he was told. He went back to Hevel's to get some rest before the take down and also to write the last communication. Up in his room he took his pen and using the code wrote…

_SS Raven docking 200hrs tomorrow at Naval Pier 3. Stein is on board. Trucks will be waiting as will Mossad. Will play along until the Israeli contact is revealed and CIA intervene. The boy must be delivered to the US Embassy ASAP._

Callen slowly folded the paper as his thoughts drifted. He wanted to write more almost like a goodbye. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be returning. But who'd care really. They had all made their feelings known. That's why he left to spare them all the angst. He believed there'd be no one who'd miss him if he died and maybe it would save others from the Callen curse. He had foolishly started believing that maybe the guys back at LA had seen through his emotional barriers and had accepted his quirks and failings. But it wasn't so. Loneliness was his constant companion; he'd lived alone and fittingly, he'd die alone.

Note in his hand, he walked down to the café and noticed Levi's bag in the hallway and slipped the book in his bag. Levi would see it and pass it on. Then Callen trudged upstairs and lay on his bed. He missed Sam, Kensi and Deeks…Nell and Eric but most of all he missed Hetty. He missed his family notwithstanding what had transpired during the Tin Soldier case. Pity it was one sided. He hadn't felt this alone since leaving the Rostov family, where a future with a family seemed almost a reality.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n A big thank you to just-dreaming-83 for reminding me why we write


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**At the American International School**

"Levi, more problems to correct?" said Sam busy preparing the day's lesson. He found himself actually enjoying the teaching part and the mathematics part.

"Yes Mr. Harris," said Levi handing over his book.

Sam read the note and furrowed his brow. "Mr. Harris is everything alright? Did I do my sums incorrectly?" asked Levi concerned.

Levi waited anxiously for Sam's reply. Then he saw Sam's face darken and become serious. "Sir?"

Sam looked up at him and whispered loud enough only for Levi, "Levi, go to the school nurse and say that you're sick and you need to go home. Then wait for me behind the school's service entrance," ordered Sam. Levi started to say something but was hushed by Sam's stern and anxious look. He nodded and left. Sam sat there holding the note. He needed to get hold of Hetty. He stood up and headed for the Principal's office. He explained that he hadn't been feeling well. He exited the building and made sure he wasn't being followed. He rounded the corner and saw Levi. He grabbed the kid's arm and pushed him into his car.

"Mr. Harris what's going on?" asked Levi.

"I'm taking you to the US Embassy as requested by your grandfather," explained Sam.

"But why?"

"Your grandfather made a deal with my boss. They've been friends for a very long time. He volunteered you to be the messenger boy if my boss would give you a new life in America, Levi."

"In America? What about grandfather? He is the only family I have."

"I can't answer that. But I know that he wants you to be safe and have a good future," said Sam driving up to the US embassy gates. He showed his credentials. It took a while for the gates to open. If the operation went sour at least an innocent would've been saved. He stopped in the Embassy and rang Hetty.

"Mr. Hanna, I gather by your call the mission is close to completion?"

"Our source has informed me that the SS Raven will dock at 200hrs and Stein will make contact. Then the weapons will be delivered," said Sam.

There was a pause on the other line. "Hetty?"

"Mr. Hanna did you say SS Raven?"

"Yeah that's what the message said. What's the problem?"

"Stein is not on the Raven," said Hetty.

"Are you sure? Maybe he got transferred last minute," argued Sam.

"No. I just received communication from Miss Blye. They are on the SS Kingfisher. Something isn't right Mr. Hanna," said Hetty. Sam noticed a slight tremor in her voice.

"Hetty what's wrong?" asked Sam duly concerned.

"Our man is in trouble. Sam you need to be at the exchange. I need eyes at the scene. Observe only and get back to me. Don't interfere…whatever happens and whatever you see, don't interfere. There are bigger things at work here Mr. Hanna," ordered Hetty.

Sam was puzzled. Things weren't adding up. There were too many threads in the story and too many questions, "Hetty? Why the cloak and dagger? Who is the contact?"

"Just don't interfere." She hung up.

It just made Sam furious. Hetty had a way of getting under his skin just like Callen. He was really missing G right now. He missed his partner. Sam knew that the next time he spoke to G, he'd tell him exactly that. But Sam wasn't trained for this. This was Callen's kind of take-down. He was so apt at flying by the seat of his pants. Damn him and damn everything. Anger made his thoughts think about the contact. Why would Hetty keep his identity a secret? Who was this man? If Hetty wouldn't tell him then there was only one person that could shed light on the whole matter…Levi. He wasn't going to wait until the sting.

Sam walked down a long hall and through several doors until he arrived at a room on the upper floor. Inside was a massive TV, a comfy couch, a smorgasbord of junk food and Levi. When Levi saw Sam he got up and said, "Hey Mr. Harris."

Sam went over and ruffled his hair, "Treating you well I see. Sit down. Levi I need some information from you."

"Sure, anything Mr. Harris."

"The man that gave you the messages, what did he look like?"

"Ari Brenner. He was…umm, shorter than you, white skinned, really really blue eyes and short brown hair. Nothing unusual. He just looked like everyone else but he was really nice, you know," said Levi innocently.

Sam knew it sounded like a quarter of the world's population but his gut told him otherwise. Deep, deep down he had a sinking feeling the contact was Callen. He knew Callen spoke Hebrew and the _really really blue eyes _sealed the deal. Shit! It was Callen. Sam knew it and here he was saving his ass again. But this revelation only made him guilty. Moments before he was thinking the worst of Callen, yet here he was risking his life. This case was getting so messy. He only hoped Hetty knew what she was doing.

**At the Docks…**

Sam had arrived hours earlier and had found himself a cushy little spot with an amazing birds eye view of the whole area. The lighting wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. He set up the camera on a tripod adjusting the shutter speed and replacing the standard lens with a long telescopic one. Then he waited and prayed to the greater power, that the contact wasn't Callen. Time dragged and an hour later, he noticed not-so-stealthy CIA operatives get into position; M16A2 rifles drawn and Kevlar vests emblazoned with bold CIA lettering…very undercover. Their ineptitude never ceased to amaze him. He understood why Callen left, well was asked to leave. Square peg in a round hole.

The Mossad team hadn't appeared yet but Sam was sure they wouldn't make their presence known until the time was right. After all they knew that the CIA was waiting and watching and they weren't too forthcoming with the idea of exposing their identities. However Sam had spotted an old beat up van in the rear of the warehouse that was adjacent to Dock 22. That was them.

The van was crowded with 5 big secret agents sitting inside; the testosterone smell overwhelming. Aaron spoke first making direct eye contact with Callen, "Ari you will be the one to approach Stein and conduct the transaction."

The colour drained from Callen's face as he raised his eyebrows as did the others, "Me? Why? I thought this was a stakeout to catch the players on both sides? Why do I need to get involved?"

The others all agreed. Aaron became anxious and nervous. He swallowed and slowly he delivered the lie. The taste of betrayal souring his mouth, "The Palestinian terrorist was caught by Irvin's team. So we are going into apprehend Stein. Problems Ari?"

He stared straight at Aaron and he knew he was lying. Callen had a nasty feeling, a real nasty feeling. The _Palestinian terrorist_ story was rubbish. This was it. This was the beginning of the ride and there was no turning back. He was being set-up. Nevertheless he shook his head.

"But why Ari?" confirmed Ira, obviously peeved he didn't get the choice job.

Aaron suddenly went on the defensive. He didn't need them to question him because he was afraid that the lies would stop losing their credibility. "Director David seems to think a new face won't compromise identification." The others didn't like it, it just didn't sound feasible but the sheer mention of Director David made them all back down. Callen followed suit.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" asked Callen, trying to mask his anxiety and anger. He wanted so badly to Aaron with the truth but he wasn't the one in charge. He knew now it was Eli David.

"Samuel and myself will man the east corner and Ben and Ira will be to your west. So soon as the exchange goes through, we jump in and take them down. Now the CIA will undoubtedly be here, but we have jurisdiction over Stein," said Aaron.

"But he's a US citizen?" asked Ben suspiciously.

"Yes well our trade agreements with the US have wide parameters," Aaron said condescendingly. In his conversation with the team, he had seemed very quick to dismiss alternative ideas and very quick to explain things in a lot of detail when they'd otherwise be redundant. The others picked up on it. His behavior was odd but then again the strain of being a leader of an elite security agency had many burdens.

Then they suddenly heard the various shouts, horns, bells and calling from the dock. The SS Raven was in. The tension was intense and Callen felt his bullet scars itching. He knew the dangers when he signed up but the reality of the whole situation was scaring Callen. However a scared Callen was a dangerous one. That's when his senses became super-human and his brain worked overtime. He needed to think on his toes. The preliminary unloading was completed as the crew disembarked. A couple of hours passed and a red light flickered in the warehouse.

"Ari time to move. Everyone positions!" ordered Aaron. Ben watched Callen move out and gave him a look that could best be described as apologetic. Callen smiled. They both knew something was wrong.

**CIA**

"Boys it's show time. In position everyone. As soon as the exchange is made we get them."

**SAM**

"Ok so let's see who the players are?" adjusting his camera to nighttime vision.

Callen walked into the light surrounding the warehouse and his hands started to shake and his palms started to sweat. He looked around and spotted barrels and the occasional night vision goggles. Stealth, real stealth.

However he was still too far for Sam, so he adjusted his telephoto lens and froze. He was right. His nightmare was coming true. It was Callen. Damn it, always in the thick of things. But at least this time he had back-up. The CIA was there. Maybe he had learnt his lesson and he'd come back after this. So he started shooting, shot after shot. He couldn't do anything else. This was way beyond any rescue in the US backwater. He did what he came to do and gathered information because he knew that Hetty would find a way to help Callen. Suddenly Sam was confused. Suddenly his hopeful demeanor was dashed. Why was Callen going in for the exchange? It wasn't suppose to be him.

Callen walked casually but with purpose and reached the entrance of the warehouse. He heard, "Brenner, come in."

_What! Who was he and how did he know his name? _thought Callen. He continued in as the security agencies moved in as well; the Mossad team cleverly hiding from the CIA. There was a man standing beside numerous crates of various sizes surrounded by several heavies. He motioned for Callen to come closer. Callen was packing but he was severely outnumbered. "So another delivery boy from the Palestinians?" said Stein.

"What? Palestinians?" asked Callen really, really confused.

"Oh don't be coy. I know about the whole "Mossad" cover. Good job by the way. The weapons are here. Place your call to transfer the money and they're all yours," said Stein handing Callen an encrypted burn phone. He didn't know what to do. Callen took the phone, eyes scanning the men in front of him and settling on Stein. The light was dim but Callen suddenly realized this was not Stein, he was not the man NCIS was after. Then the phone rang and a voice spoke on the other end, "Ari." It wasn't. It couldn't be.

"Eli…" said Callen as his voice trembled suddenly realizing the predicament he was in and everything seemed crystal clear.

"I've got someone who wants to say hello…" Callen was panicking. What now!

"G…he knows everything about who you are. Don't do what he wants…please. Not this time," then he heard a slap and a female yelp. Her voice. He hadn't heard it in over 16 years. Her accent still strong, her words precisely pronounced and her bravery always present. His face went white as his jaw tightened out of anger. It wasn't a choice 16 years ago and it wasn't a choice now; she'd live.

"Problems?" sneered Stein.

"No," then speaking into the phone, "let her go and I will do what ever you want."

"Oh I was counting on that Special Agent G. Callen based on past events. Listen and listen carefully. You will assume full responsibility for the weapons exchange. You started this trade using your naval contacts because of your hatred for Israel because of what I had done to you and your mistress. This ties in well with your estrangement from your team back home, you see. We will arrest you and then…well let's leave it open shall we. Your answer?"

"Ok…just let her go!" shouted Callen unaware that his raised voice had raised eyebrows.

"Good…tell Stein it has been done, precisely those words.." Then he hung up.

"The money transferred? I am a busy man Brenner," asked Stein.

"It has been done," said Callen as instructed. Then Stein looked to his men as if the phrase was a coded directive and they ran. Seconds later all hell broke loose; screaming, spotlights, guns and shouting…

"Get down and hands behind your head…I repeat get down and hands behind your head!" shouted a CIA operative who was approaching Callen. At the same moment, when the Mossad team pounced into action; their guns drawn at the CIA.

"Mossad. We have jurisdiction. He is our suspect. Stand down," said Aaron. Callen just laid there at the mercy of this game in which he was the pawn.

"Jurisdiction my ass…" shouted the operative in charge.

"He is a Israeli citizen. Why didn't you go after **your** scum? We look after our own," shouted Aaron. The CIA operative spoke into his earpiece then within minutes Aaron heard Director David through his own earpiece.

"Aaron arrest Ari and bring him in. Let the CIA interrogate him with you present…you know what they're like and then close diplomatic ranks and get them out. I'll meet you at Headquarters," said Director David.

Aaron look menacingly at the CIA operative, "My boss feels generous today. This is how it will go. We take him in and you have time to interrogate him then you leave," said Aaron.

The CIA operative had obviously received the same directives. He gave the four Mossad members a stern _I-want-to-kill-you _look and then raised his right hand and signaled for the rest to retreat.

When the team was left alone, Callen felt like he was in a bad dream. He didn't move. Then Ben went over and started to him up, "NO. He is guilty. Restrain him and put him in the back. We're heading to HQ, the Director is waiting." The others felt a sudden drop in their stomach and froze staring at Aaron. Aaron was telling them that Ari Brenner, the man whom they'd entrusted with their lives, who had become like a brother to them, was a traitor?

"Aaron surely you're wrong?" asked Ira, moving closer to Aaron.

"No…he is not Ari Brenner but an agent for NCIS sympathetic to the Palestinian cause and not afraid to line his pockets with the blood of our children," finished Aaron, hammering the last nail in Callen's coffin. The others stood dumbfounded and Callen knew, right then and there what lay in store for him. They jerked him up. Samuel held his shoulders while Ira applied the restraints.

"How could you?" asked Samuel obviously heartbroken. Callen remained silent keeping his eyes downcast. "Look at me damn you!" and he backhanded Callen, splitting his lip and spilling blood.

Callen ran his tongue along his lip and looked straight at Samuel; his eyes chillingly cold. His look was that of a man with nothing to lose. It sent shivers down Samuel's spine.

Aaron broke the moment, "What is it girls? A problem? Let's go!" Ira was still behind Callen and gave him a push that sent him sprawling onto the floor, his shoulder baring the brunt. Then he was pulled up again and forced to the van; all this without saying a word. However Ben just looked on. Something wasn't right. Things just didn't add up. He'd bide his time, after all Ari was the only one who had truly understood him.

Sam was anxious to see the next chapter of the story. He had seen the CIA retreat like chastised toddlers and wondered what was happening. Then he saw something he didn't see coming, something unexpected. As they walked out of the warehouse, Sam didn't see Stein or his men, but saw Callen in restraints. The operation had gone horribly wrong. Someone was playing a dangerous game here and Callen was the scapegoat.

xxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Callen found himself handcuffed to a table in an interrogation room in the bowels of Mossad HQ. He was familiar with this room. It was the furthest from anything. It was the Siberia of interrogation rooms. It was the place they took the prisoners who never made it out; the bloodstains on the floor reminded him of that. Callen's lip was bothering him, his shoulder was throbbing but his mind was working overtime. Beside the fear and the anxiety coursing through his veins, Callen appreciated some quiet time to take stock and think through the whole situation. He needed to be clear on the players and what he knew.

So he knew Eli was probably the key player and Aaron was his lackey. The others in the team had no idea. Maybe if given the chance he could talk them round. But why? Idealism? No not Eli. His motives would definitely be money and power. He had covered himself very well. Hiding all of this from Interpol and the CIA had not been an easy feat, but Eli had managed well until now. He had shown his hand and now Callen knew that he was going to be eliminated simply because he knew too much. But what irked him the most was the fact that she had been brought in. Years ago he had compromised his mission for her life, much to the great annoyance of the CIA and Eli, and now the only thing that he had left was his life and he'd give it freely for hers.

Two burly CIA operatives entered ready for war followed by Aaron. Callen didn't bother looking their way. He set his game face on strengthening his steely blue eyes. He had to play them and he had to play them well in order to save her life.

"Ok buddy," said CIA no.1 Callen remained motionless. "Hey look at me when I'm talking." Still Callen didn't flinch. Then without warning came the first of many punches, right to his face. Callen remained dazed for a while, then drew in a long breath as he shook his head to focus but continued to stare ahead.

"Oh you think you're a badass huh?" said CIA no. 2. "Ok let us tell you what we know. You're Ari Brenner, member of Kidon, special branch of Mossad. You were working at Langley as liaison officer then you decided to return to your old stomping ground and as if by magic, so does the ship load of weapons we have been tracking." He moved around and placed his hands on the table positioning his face centimetres from Callen's, "What a coincidence!"

The CIA no. 2 took over, "So while you were at Langley you made contacts like Stein and his cohorts…you bastard. You're gonna tell us everything," he yelled. Callen still didn't move, then came another punch to his face and one to his side. He knew he had to play it just right, he had to make it believable. He had to keep her safe.

There was no doubt the boys could hit. He sucked in the pain and breathed through it, then looked up with a native Jewish accent, "Ok…ok, I'll talk. But we cut a deal. You have to get me out of here. They'll kill me if you don't." Callen thought it would be a shot.

But the operatives laughed, "Get you out? Yeah we'll try buddy, now talk!" Callen recognized the sarcasm but knew he had a role to play.

Keeping the persona in place Callen started, "Alright…I heard what Stein had been doing so I organized it so the contact in Israel mysteriously disappeared and I'd take his place, receive the weapons and sell them to the Palestinians. I needed to get back at Eli David. He ruined my life and I wanted to ruin his and help destroy his precious Israel. The money was just a bonus. That's all." Callen lowered his head.

They looked at him suspiciously and then huddled. They spoke briefly then one of them turned to Callen, "Ok. That fits with the Intel we have, but sorry buddy. We only needed the reference to Stein. You're out of our hands." They turned to each other and headed out the door.

Keeping with his acting stint he yelled trying to break out of his restraints, "No you can't leave me here. I told you what you wanted to know. Please get me out of here…please." The doors closed on his screams. Alone again and he knew this would be it. The CIA would go home and finish their report and probably bring in Stein for questioning and NCIS would have to try and find a new angle to arrest Stein. He had failed and failed miserably. Director Vance, Hetty and himself had known that this outcome was a probability, but they had taken the chance. Unfortunately it hadn't worked. The bruises started to ache from the punches he'd received. He sat for hours, or so it seemed feeling each injury he had sustained. He felt sleep starting to creep up on him when the doors sprang open.

The bright light from the corridor blinded Callen as Aaron and Eli walked in. Then the door shut and the room returned to its stale and lifeless light. As he finished blinking away the brightness, he heard a chair scrape against the floor. Eli had sat down as Aaron stood behind looking smug. "Agent G Callen…Ari Brenner, which do you prefer? Either makes no difference," said Eli resting his back against the chair and crossing his legs.

"Maybe Judas!" sneered Aaron.

Callen ignored the taunting but focused his attention on Eli, "Where is she? Is she safe? I did, as you wanted. The CIA believed my story."

"First things first….congratulations on another academy winning performance Agent Callen. You are very talented indeed. Act I was brilliant. However, you have the second Act to play, and that is to the Israel officials that will be present at your official interrogation. If you pass that with flying colours, then I will answer your questions," said Eli cool and calculating. "You see these officials have as much at stake here as Aaron and I, reputation, career and of course money. Choose your words carefully and remember what's at stake."

Callen set his jaw and fixed Eli with his cold determined eyes, "How can you do this to your daughter? How can you use her like this? What father are you?"

"One who doesn't care. She cut ties with her home and me years ago. She is no longer important to me. She is expendable but I know you still love her and I know you will sacrifice your life for hers. Remember that. She will be watching…oh with Aaron of course and your team. Mustn't forget to make the betrayal so much more poignant," finished Eli, then he got up and headed for the door.

"Thanks for calling in. It's always a pleasure," called out Callen sarcastically. Eli stopped but didn't turn around. Callen always had a way of getting under his skin. He paused a minute and then left. Aaron as if on cue, walked over to Callen.

"You have no idea have you Ari or Callen or whatever your real name is. You will not see daylight again. Eli will make sure of that. As for me…she was mine. I loved her. She would've stayed here in Israel. But no she had to fall in love with you…you American shit," and direct hit smashed against Callen's face.

He swallowed hard taking control of his anger and his pain, then he slowly turned his head to face Aaron and smiled, "You loved her? Really. You? That's how little you knew her. She would never love a barbaric sycophant with matzo balls for brains like you." Whether Callen was asking for it or not, the blow came fast and furious, slashing his cheek and knocking him out. Aaron shook his hand and rubbed it wrathfully still seething at an unconscious Callen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Callen didn't know whether it was the temperature or the impact of the water that was thrown in his face that brought him back to consciousness. His head was pounding as he opened his eyes to a glaring bright light. Shadows started to form as he tried to focus. He frantically blinked his eyes and through a watery curtain, he saw Eli sitting in front on him and at least 5 stuffy looking officials, sitting behind him. He raised his eyes and looked straight ahead at the two-way mirror. She held her breath. Their eyes met notwithstanding the divide. He couldn't see her but he could feel her presence.

Eli smiled, "Special Agent G Callen, I hope you remember the understanding we have?" Without warning the light went on in the observation room and there she stood, in her resplendent beauty and at her neck Aaron held a bowie knife; his team looking forlorn and agitated. She glared at Callen not to proceed with this madness because she wasn't worth it. But to Callen she was…simple as that. His mouth moved into a slight upturn grin. Then the light went off. Callen kept staring straight ahead, smiling. He needed her to know he was in control and that he was fine.

Eli started speaking, "So I will conduct the interview…" then noticing that Callen was not paying attention, his gaze frozen ahead. "Special Agent Callen, you will pay attention!" Callen turned slowly to face him still wearing his taunting smile. Eli's resolve was waning. He took a breath, nodded reassuringly to the officials and continued. "It will be recorded and if the esteem officials have any further questions, they will address you when the interview is officially over. Is that clear Special Agent G Callen?" he said his grin never left his face.

Callen nodded serenely not showing how the condescending use of his full title was angering him, "All clear."

"Let's begin. When you came to Mossad in 1995 was your intention that of espionage?"

"No. Information gathering and subsequent dismantling of the Aman Group."

"Did you relay any information about Mossad to your superiors?"

"Yes, but nothing important."

"Maybe not to you. We have documentation that several top level bureaucrats were incarcerated and killed after your exile, so to speak. Did your intel lead to this?"

Eli placed the papers and photos in front of Callen. He froze. He didn't write or sign them and he wasn't the one in those photos. Damn Eli and damn Aaron. Callen had no idea that the set-up was going to be this big.

_Damn it_. "No…" He looked at Eli who tilted his head and raised an eyebrow with the subtext of _remember our deal._ Callen clenched his teeth and said, "Ok maybe yes…it was a long time ago."

"Ok then." Eli turned to the officials and spoke softly. He saw them all nodding their heads.

"Special Agent G Callen, this last accusation against you of buying and trading of weapons from your own country, nonetheless, to sell to Palestinian sympathizers is very serious. Did you organize it?"

Callen swallowed and paused. The words just weren't forming in his mouth. But he took courage in the fact that she would be safe so he explained, "Stein had the plan in motion. He was selling all over the world. I eliminated the original contact and I stepped in. I was to receive the weapons and sell them," Callen said looking down not making contact with anyone, for if he did, he was afraid that the lie wouldn't stand. At least this way they might think he repentant.

"To what means? For the American Government? The HAMAS? The Hizballah? What?" Eli raised his voice after all he too needed to put on an act.

"Didn't really care as long as they paid me cash. I did it for the money," said Callen wishing he didn't have to confess to anything else.

Eli noticed Callen had stopped. The officials began whispering. He hadn't finished his confession and Eli found his reluctance annoying and most inconvenient, so he moved forward and whispered. "The next time the light is switched on, she'll be dead. Finish you confession." Callen didn't even turn to face him. He understood. Eli then straightened himself and in a loud manly voice said, "Anything else?"

Callen clenched his jaw as his heart beat faster. He knew that if he went any further it would certainly mean death. But he couldn't let her die and Eli didn't swear empty threats. He swallowed and continued, still looking at his hands. He thoughts went to Hetty and Gibbs who had always had his back. Then he thought of Sam and Kensi and how sorry he was for what had happened. This was it. He'd never be able to make amends. But he continued, "I was going to sell them to a contact in the Hizballah as retaliation for personal reasons with Director David…to bring an attack on Mossad." The lies hung in the air for a long time before several officials stood up and started yelling. He felt sick for saying them. Callen understood everything they were gesticulating and saying. Prison! Life sentence! Death! Nafha!

Eli turned to the officials, "Calm gentlemen…yes I understand." The officials were glaring at Callen as they left, when the last one of them stopped.

A rakish looking man in his late 60s, stopped supporting himself against a chair and spoke to Callen, "People like you have no honour, no sense of family or loyalty. Is there no love or compassion in your heart? Israel and her children have suffered so much over the years and scum like you just add fuel to the fire. I have lost 4 children, 2 grandchildren and my wife in attacks fuelled by acts similar to yours. Special Agent G Callen may you rot in hell!"

Callen felt his combust. His insides started to churn and he felt blood pounding throughout his body. All he wanted to do was scream _Yes I have honour, I have loyalty, I have sense of family and I can love…and I do. I am innocent. This bastard is setting me up you idiots._ But that wasn't going to happen. He took the abuse, buried it deep down and sat stoically.

Eli followed them out. Callen tried to control his breathing, to calm himself but he couldn't stop the single tear that ran down his face. He lifted his shoulder to quickly wipe it away. He couldn't let Eli see that he was crumbling.

Aaron left to convene with Eli and the officials, which left her with Samuel, Ira and Ben. She just stood looking at Callen and the tear that escaped his sad aching eyes. She also started shedding tears and she wasn't ashamed of them. Her vise-like grip on the chair was making her knuckles white. Ben moved towards her and gently placed his hand on hers. She didn't move knowing that this would probably be the last time she'd ever see him. "He didn't do it, did he?" asked Ben.

Ira and Samuel both chorused, "Yeah…course he did."

She turned to them and gave them a look that would silence a ravenous lion, "You fools. Mossad is in the hands of fools. My father has orchestrated this whole charade with the help of Aaron. Why do you think I'm here? He will kill me if Callen doesn't confess to a crime **my father **is responsible for. He is innocent. He was sent to bring **my father** to justice. Yet there he is…waiting for death."

"I thought so," said Ben. "Ari is many things but he is a fair and honourable man. Is there something I can do?" much to the confusion of the others.

She turned to him and gave him a tender look which radiated from her heart, brimming with tears and anger, "Ben we've been friends a long time and I don't wish to endanger your life."

"I risk my life for strangers every day. I'd like to risk it for people I care about for once," his eyes gentle yet strong.

"I don't know what we can do. It all seems insurmountable. But I will find away… when the time is right…" she said smiling sadly.

"But how did they discover his true identity after so many years?" asked Ben honestly perplexed.

"There's only one person that would've know…Michael," she said.

"Rivkin?" asked Samuel.

"Michael was involved in a mission in the US and met Callen. You know how Eli adored Callen before he and I got involved and Michael was always jealous of Eli's affection for Callen and of course, mine. What do they say, revenge is best eaten cold," she finished.

Ben moved towards her, "Served cold, not eaten."

"Right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The torture hadn't finished. Callen's spirit was dwindling into despair. This mock interrogation had been farcical and Callen didn't do farcical, he simply didn't have the patience for it. But she was worth it. His room was empty but he knew she was there, watching him. He couldn't break with her eyes on him. Sixteen years had passed and the pain had lessened, but now she was here and all he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her and ravish her. He lifted his gaze and stared directly into the two-way mirror. She felt his affection and his desire, the he mouthed, "I'm sorry." The others behind her stood in an absolute trance and they watched the intensity of this couple. Then in a matter of seconds, it was all shattered.

Eli walked in with four armed soldiers and looked smugly at Callen, "Special Agent G Callen. A verdict has been reached. You will be sent to Nafha for further interrogation. We believe Israel can benefit from any information you can provide."

Callen had heard of this prison. It was located in the Israeli desert and most prisoners never made it out. It was barbaric and inhumane yet it was going to be home. There was nothing else that could surprise him now. Callen didn't react. "Special Agent G Callen did you not hear me?" asked Eli, disappointed he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for.

"Yes…Nafha," mumbled Callen.

"Get him," ordered Eli turning to the soldiers.

"Wait!" said Callen speaking to the soldiers but looking at Eli. "I've done everything you wanted now I want something," his look deathly cold and unwavering.

"Don't let it be said that I have no heart," said Eli flippantly.

"I want to say goodbye to her…alone," said Callen.

It took Eli by surprise. He knew by allowing this 'last request' Callen would win this war of wills. But maybe because of a last thread of decency and the relationship he once had for Callen, he'd allow it. "10 minutes, that's all." Then he left.

Anxiety was flooding Callen's veins and his heart was pounding. Suddenly his death sentence seemed irrelevant. A creaking noise echoed as the door opened. She stood there, still. He turned to see her, "Ziva."

She moved like a cat and pulled a chair next to where he was handcuffed to the table. He smelled her jasmine scent as her hands gently touched his, "Ziva, I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this mess."

She quickly placed her finger on his lips looking deeply into his eyes, "Shhh…You do not need to apologise for anything. The only one who deserves to rot in hell is my father. I should be sorry for everything he is putting you through."

She always made him smile, even now. He motioned for her hands and she willingly gave them to him, "It was all my fault…this whole thing. I can't keep anyone safe."

Ziva started to tear up, something she never did. "Don't do this Callen. No. You are not taking the blame for this. We will fix it. I will find you."

"No, I don't want you involved. NO!"

"I have to…" he cut her off.

"What I need you to do is tell my boss Henrietta Lange that I was innocent. Tell her everything and tell her that she means the world to me."

"Callen I'll get you out and you can tell her yourself."

"No Ziva. They're sending me to Nafha. You know what that means…" he said looking away.

They both heard the footsteps. She stood up, grabbed his face, "I want you to remember this. Hold onto this memory," and she kissed him voraciously, making the rest of the team behind the mirror blush.

Eli and his goons re-entered the room as Ziva was bestowing Callen with her parting gift, "ZIVA!" She heard her father's voice and slowly finished, leaving Callen breathing heavily and ready to face the future unknown horrors. "Take him! Take this scum away!"

It didn't matter now because they had found each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n wow guys thanks for all the great reviews. I've got the story written so I'll be able to upload frequently. A few of you don't like the Ziva/Callen. Yeah it's an unusual pairing I know and not something I'd do, but recently I saw a video on you tube about Ziva/Callen then I read a story by Nemssis and a story was born. I promise you all that it won't be onerous.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

**Meanwhile…**

Sam was reeling from the revelations of the night. He needed space to clear his head and start putting all the facts in some sort of order and sequence. But things just weren't fitting together. There was a significant piece of the puzzle he was missing. He had to get a hold of Hetty, he needed to find out about Stein…he needed some answers. He saw his partner been led away like some common criminal by Mossad, the agency he was supposed to be working for. The only idea that kept nagging at him was that Callen had been made.

He collected his equipment and jogged to the car he had waiting in the alleyway. First things first…he needed to find a place to do some thinking. Embassy was out of the question and random rooms at hotels were too conspicuous. He brain ran through hundreds of options until…it was a long shot, but it would be a possibility; Levi's grandfather, Hevel. Sam had made it a point to memorize Levi's home address. He turned on the ignition as the orange Volvo 245 was brought to life. He put it into gear and floored the accelerator; the engine resisted but nevertheless it did what it was told.

He rounded a few corners, drove cautiously down some dubious roads before recognizing the street's name and the café. He drove the car round the back and it was quiet and dawn was breaking. He sat in the car waiting for some kind of movement. But nothing. Sam pulled his backpack out of the car and slowly walked to the back door. He tried the handle. It wasn't locked so he turned it ever so carefully after all he was a friend of Hetty's. He looked in and still the place was devoid of any living thing, with the exception of a few scurrying mice. He noticed a staircase but he decided to check out the front before attempting the stairs. The café and the kitchen were empty. A bad feeling was creeping into his gut. He turned back and ever so lightly, started up the stairs. He made it to the landing of the second floor and noticed four doors. He suddenly felt like he was on the set of _Let's Make a Deal…which door Mr. Hanna?_

One was ajar and he could make out it was the bathroom. He thought about calling out, but he wasn't sure who'd be in the house. So he moved to the first door, the paint was peeling and the door handle missing. He pushed it open and saw it had a bed, desk and some posters of Liverpool F.C. and an old Pirelli Calender. _This must have been Levi's room, he thought to himself. _ He moved over to the next door when the floorboard under his right foot made a horrendous creak. He stopped waiting for movement of some sort, but nothing. Maybe the place **was** empty. The next door was ajar as well. The morning sun was streaming through the gap. He secured his backpack and pushed open the door, empty. He saw a bed, a chair and moved forward then he heard a "CLICK".

"Don't move! Put your hands behind your head and lay face down…NOW!" said an aging voice. Sam's head stared straight ahead and he did as he was told. If this was Hevel, he didn't want to antagonize him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Special Agent Sam Hanna…I was Mr. Harris, Levi's maths teacher. I need help," said Sam honestly.

Hevel went over to Sam and felt for a gun and he found it. He pulled it out and laid it on the dresser. "Ok…you may get up but don't do anything stupid. I may be old but I'm still quick and deadly," said Hevel still aiming his weapon at Sam.

Sam got up, keeping his hands up in the air. He turned to face Hevel. He saw the heavy lines on his face and wondered what things the old man had seen and also what were his ties to Hetty. "Why are you here?" asked a mistrusting Hevel.

"May I put my hands down?" asked Sam politely.

"No…why are you here?" asked Hevel losing his patience and Sam scowled.

"The operation went south. Something's wrong and I need a place to think man…just think and try and sort things out and I need to get in touch with Hetty," explained Sam anxiously waiting for Hevel's reaction.

"Is Levi safe?" he asked.

"Yes. He should be on his way to the US. Nice kid," said Sam smiling.

Hevel nodded with a great deal of melancholy. "You can put your hands down. Levi liked you. He said you were _cool_. So tell me what happened," said Hevel.

Sam outlined the operation; Callen's role and the outcome they presumed would be achieved without any significant fallout. He explained what he saw at the docks. Now he needed to know what to do next. "Yes I understand your problem," said Hevel as he sat pensively. Then all of a sudden he got up and walked over to a dusty old wardrobe. He opened its doors revealing nothing, but a hollow interior. Then he removed a small panel and pulled a small lever and the back slid open. To Sam's amazement, he found an information hub; satellite internet connection, computer, other blipping and buzzing machines. Sam was speechless, "Ah yes…we are not as backward as you may think, Sam. This is all you need. I have to open up. We shall talk later."

Sam didn't move from his spot on the bed still shocked. This was getting stranger every minute. He took out the camera and plugged it into the computer. He video-called Eric, "Eric…man I'm glad you're still there."

"Sam…where are you? Do you know what time it is? You're not coming up on the locator," mused Eric whilst tapping furiously on the keyboard.

"Long story. Is Hetty still there?" asked Sam with a slight panic in his voice.

Eric looked at the screen and saw Sam's face. It was agitated, tired and deep in thought. "Sam are you ok?" asked Eric, his fingers lying idle showing true concern.

Sam looked straight at the camera, "No, Eric. Things are bad. I need to speak to Hetty."

"Sure, sure." Eric reached for the phone and paged Hetty.

It was late and she about to leave for home. Hetty had shut down her laptop, placed it into her bag and was just about to grab her handbag off the hook when the internal pager rang. She looked at it as her heart skipped a beat.

"Mr. Beale, you're still here. Is something wrong?" asked Hetty.

"I've got Sam on the video link. It's urgent," said Eric.

Without saying another word, Hetty was standing right next to Eric. It made him jump. How did she do that?

"Mr. Hanna?" she asked with trepidation in her voice, weary of Sam's response.

"Why didn't you tell me the contact was G?" accused Sam. Eric froze and looked at Hetty, her face unreadable as always.

"Need to know Mr. Hanna. You were only there as a relay and to help Levi. Nothing more," said Hetty curtly.

"Right…so now my partner is in deep shit and I don't know what to do. Everything Hetty is messed up. I don't know whom to trust. I don't know who the good guys are…I need help and I need to help G," yelled Sam.

"Mr. Hanna, calm down. What has happened?" asked Hetty. The CIA update hadn't reached her yet and somehow Kensi and Deeks had been quiet on the intel front as well.

"I don't know that's the point Hetty. I did what you said. I went to the exchange and instead of seeing the CIA take down Stein and the Israeli contact, I saw G being led out by Mossad in handcuffs. No Stein, no Kensi and no Deeks…it was the wrong ship. Everything is screwed," finished Sam sullenly.

There was a heavy pause on both ends of the Atlantic.

"Mr. Hanna I need to make some calls. I'll call back," said Hetty, her tone belying her anxiety and anger.

"Hetty no…I need to know what to do," argued Sam.

"Do nothing until I find out what went wrong, please Mr. Hanna," and she left. This left Sam still on the line staring at Eric.

"They're going to kill him Eric. Please find out anything you can…please. This is all my fault. I did this. I made him leave," whispered Sam.

"Sam, it's not your fault. Callen knew what he was doing, he always does," explained Eric trying to comfort Sam, "Hang in there. Let me do some probing." The screen went black and Sam suddenly found himself hyperventilating. He gripped his knees and bent his head forward breathing slowly. Images of happier time with Callen flashed through his mind. _It shouldn't have come to this, he thought._

**Back in Israel**

Her eyes followed the van drive off with Callen and her heart sank. Too many years she had denied herself his love through pride, through hurt…she just didn't know anymore. But she was certain of one thing; she was going to get him out. She was going to save Callen.

His voice shattered her thoughts. "Your plane leaves within the hour. Ben will escort you to the airport. Don't set foot in Israel again, or else I will have you arrested. Thank you for your assistance. It was most fruitful," said Eli to his daughter as he walked towards his black limousine.

Ziva hadn't shifted her eyes from the van despite the orders from her father. She didn't responded and that annoyed him. He stood looking at her, one foot in the car. "Leave Ziva!"

That's when she turned facing the man, anger eating her alive but she kept her cool, that's what she did. With no emotion in her eyes she said, "Yes father." Eli stared at her for a while and then left. She had no intention of doing so.

Samuel and Ira had left, but Ben remained behind to follow Eli's orders. He gently touched her arm. She felt his gentleness and turned to face him, tears now falling freely.

"I have a safe place to hide and I'll fix it so it looks like you've boarded. We'll get him out Ziva," said Ben.

She didn't need to say anything at all. She and Ben had an understanding now. There was no going back. She fell into his arms and he cradled her as he walked her to his car. Ben drove fast making sure they didn't have any tails. She just sat and stared out the window thinking how she could ever get him back. He drove for hours it seemed without ever leaving the city until he drove into a side street and asked her to get out. They walked through a slum suburb until they reached a small service lane and the back of a ramshackle building. The back door was open. He told Ziva to wait as he entered. She fortified her defenses as she waited, using the time to start formulating a plan. Then Ben motioned for her to enter. She followed him and an old man up some rickety stairs then they entered a room. Sitting on the edge of a worn bed was man and her eyes widened, "Special Agent Hanna?"

He turned around. He hadn't heard that voice since their encounter with Rivkin, "Agent David…Ziva?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n names of all directors are fictional except for Vance.**

**Chapter 12**

It was well past the witching hour and Hetty simply didn't care as she started ringing around for information that should have come her way. Furious didn't even begin to describe her mood. She had two agents on a naval ship whom she hadn't heard from, an agent destructively worried and alone and her best and fairest in the hands of a malicious and vindictive man, lost in the middle of no where. She had to find out what had gone wrong. She had to save them all and bring them home.

First port of call was Director of CIA Malcolm Peeves. The phone rang and rang until an irritated voice answered, "Yes!"

"Malcolm. Hetty. I need answers," asked Hetty dispensing of all pleasantries.

"Hetty, do you know what time it is?"

"I have 4 agents missing. I don't care about the time. What has happened?" Hetty said raising her voice.

"Look, the intel is sketchy. CIA went in to arrest Stein when Mossad sprang into action. Stein got away and they arrested Ari Benner. Apparently one of their own was dealing in the arms trade. My operatives interrogated him and he confessed to everything whilst incriminating Stein. That's all we have and that's all we needed. They have him in custody and they have jurisdiction there. We can't create an international incident Hetty, you know how tenuous our relationship is with Israel," explained a sleepy Director.

"Malcolm…do you read your mission briefs and do your so-called agents read theirs. Ari Brenner is Mr. Callen, not one of theirs but one of ours. He was sent in to uncover the Israeli side of the trade. My goodness man…how could you be remiss especially on this case. He is not responsible for the trade. Mossad forced him to plead guilty…oh my god….they know…they know it's Mr. Callen," her voice trailing away with the realization of what she had just verbalized.

"Hetty? Hetty?" asked a worried Malcolm.

"Don't you see. Mossad know Mr. Callen is an American agent. They used his alias against him, forced him somehow to confess to your people and now they have him. There's a mole Malcolm in your organization. You all screwed up and now the mission is compromised to the point I may lose 4 agents," Hetty cried the last words into the phone.

Malcolm was silent and still. He didn't always read the briefs especially when they involved agency crossovers with NCIS. because Hetty was at the helm. He screwed up and he was panicking. "How do I fix this?" he asked remorsefully because he knew if Hetty wanted to, she'd take it to the very top, to the oval office.

"Wake up your intelligence officers, get statements or whatever you can from the agents that interrogated Mr. Callen and fax them to me ASAP. No excuses Malcolm. I need to track two of my other agents and then I'll be in touch. We need to get him back Malcolm," said Hetty hanging up.

She breathed in, her breath rushing through to her diaphragm and then out. She steadied her nerves and pushed her worries and anxieties to the back of her mind. She now needed to track down Agents Blye and Det. Deeks. Hetty walked up to the Ops Centre and approached Eric, "Mr. Beale, why haven't we received any communications from the SS Kingfisher?"

Eric turned to face her, "I don't know. Kensi and Deeks were supposed to call in yesterday. They didn't."

"Should I be worried?" asked Hetty.

"I'm not sure. I'll try SS Kingfisher."

He radioed the Kingfisher. No response. He tried again and again no response. They looked at each other. "Ok Naval Command, it is." Eric bypassed all the low ranked officers going straight to the commanding officer's landline.

"Captain Beech at Naval Command speaking," sounding huffed.

Eric put the phone on speaker. "Captain Beech, this is Miss Henrietta Lange, Operations manager of NCIS."

"Yes Miss Lange, how can I help you?"

"I'm not sure if you are aware but I have two agents undercover on the SS. Kingfisher and I am unable to communicate with them," explained Hetty.

"Sorry Miss Lange, we have had communication problems due to a satellite issue. All communications have been ceased while we try to address the situation," explained Beech.

"ETA for that?" asked Hetty

"Couple of hours, ma'am."

"One more question…who is the commanding officer on the Kingfisher?" asked Hetty, knowing full well it wasn't Stein.

"Rear Admiral Watson, Miss Lange."

"What about Captain Stein?"

She heard keys tapping in the background as the young captain worked to get her the answers she was seeking, "It seems Captain Stein was transferred to the SS Raven when they docked at Malta. Apparently the SS Kingfisher had mechanical problems. That's around the time the communications went down."

The gears were working overtime in Hetty's head. "How opportune. Can you tell me if any of the crew left the SS Kingfisher apart from Captain Stein?"

"No they were told to stay on board."

"Thank you Captain Beech, you have been very helpful."

She turned to Eric, "Get that satellite working, or pinch one from somewhere. I need to speak to Miss Blye and Mr. Deeks. Get Nell in."

_Now all the pieces were fitting together, she thought. Stein knew there was a sting in the process. Everyone knew. How? she wondered. So Stein, change of ship, loss of communication, set up of Callen, Mossad knowing about the sting…she was missing a piece. _

**In Israel**

"Oh I can see we are all friends here," said Hevel smiling at the coincidence whilst Ziva and Sam looked each other over in bewilderment. Sam had no idea of Ziva and Callen's past, but Ben did. "Ben please get a chair for Ziva and yourself." Hevel sat himself next to Sam. Sam was too flabbergasted to utter a single word.

Ben and Ziva sat down and Hevel spoke, "Now I think we should all introduce ourselves. I am Hevel an old friend of Henrietta. Actually she is my sister-in-law, sister to my late wife." Looking over to Sam, "and yes Sam, Levi is her grand nephew, that's why I thought he'd be safer with her. My wife, son and his wife were killed in a car-bombing explosion in Tel Aviv, leaving Levi and myself when he was 8 months old. Hetty has always asked me to join her in America but Israel is my home."

"Tell them everything Hevel," spoke up Ben. He shook his head not wanting to dredge up the past. So Ben went ahead, "Well I will. Hevel was Director of Mossad years ago. He retired a couple of years after I was accepted. I was very _green_ but Hevel made me his personal project. We became very good friends. I've been with the Kidon for 16 years when Ari, I mean Callen joined. We had a lot of things in common. I always trusted him and still do. That's why I couldn't believe what Eli accused him of and now we know the truth."

"That's where I remember you from. You came to our house for dinner once," said Ziva smiling and pointing her finger at him. "You brought me the most delicious Turkish Delight I've ever had."

"Yes now that was such a long time ago, Ziva. You have certainly grown into a very beautiful woman, much like your poor mother," said Hevel his smile slowly turning sad.

"…and deadly!" interjected Ben laughing.

Sam processed Ben's presence and Hevel's, but had difficulty understanding why Ziva was here. Her presence just didn't make sense. Was she the mole? He was staring at her and his look was not kind or welcoming. It was not a time for beating around the bush. "Why are you here?" he asked curtly.

His question and tone took everyone by surprise. "No need to be rude, Sam. Everything in good time. Let Ziva explain," said Hevel. Sam looked at him as if he had been scolded and folded his arms out of sheer annoyance.

Ziva looked at him and understood his diffidence. She felt Sam's love for Callen. The man inspired love and loyalty from everyone he met. "Sam…Callen was sent on assignment for the CIA with Mossad 16 years ago as Ari Brenner. I was a new agent. We fell in love. During the culmination of one of many missions, Callen compromised the mission to save my life. Ari was blamed and was sent as a liaison for Mossad to the CIA. The CIA maintained Callen's alias. After all they got him back and that's why I assume resurrecting Ari Brenner was easy. He already had a hand in," explained Ziva.

"Shoe..shoe in…not hand," said Sam scowling. Ziva shrugged _whatever._

Sam's head was spinning. There was so much about Callen's past he simply didn't know. Sam had been involved in a lot of missions with the SEALS but Callen's past read like something out of _The Day of the Jackal._ And now, knowing that Ziva and Callen had a past, just blew him away.

"So you're the one that got away?" asked Sam. She didn't answer but just looked at him with such a pervasiveness that made his heart tremble. "So what happened this time?" asked Sam addressing his question to Ben and Ziva.

"Eli knew about the covert operation thanks to Rivkin. He is the only one that would've recognized Callen and he already bore a grudge," explained Ben.

_Rivkin thought Sam_, he remembered him from the case before Callen was shot…bastard. But bearing a grudge? He was sure that was another story.

"Eli and Aaron, his right hand thug, are responsible for the arms trading. They manipulated everything from the word go to frame Callen. He is being held in Nafha prison," finished Ziva.

Hevel and Sam froze at the mention of the prison, "Nafha…are you sure?" asked Sam fear appearing briefly on his face. He had come across a few Nafha stories and they had chilled Sam's soul. It scared him to think Callen was there and it made him more desperate to save his partner.

"Unfortunately yes," replied Ben, "we need to hurry and get him out before it's too late."

"So you and Callen hit it off huh?" asked Sam trying to mask his jealousy. Suddenly he was feeling very possessive of Callen and their relationship, maybe because their relationship was very tenuous. He was amazed at the loyalty being shown by this guy who Callen had deceived. It made him think about the lack of loyalty he had shown and it was making Sam angry.

"Yes we did. We had a lot in common. I trusted him with my life," said Ben not hiding his affection for Callen. Sam's gaze didn't waiver from Ben's until Ziva spoke breaking the testosterone tug-o-war.

"Boys enough. How do we do this?" asked Ziva trying to move ahead and get to discuss their common goal.

"You're not coming. I can do this with Ben," Sam said staring Ziva down.

She automatically stood up with a menacing look on her face, "No you are not. I know the area, I know the place, I have connections, I speak the language along with several dialects and I was Kidon. I am indispensable on this mission."

Hevel watched the two and burst out laughing. "Fighting over Callen already. Oh please children stop," they both looked at him disbelievingly. "First things first…Sam you need to find out what Hetty knows. Ziva and Ben, you need to draw up a map of Nafha and start formulating a plan. Ok?" They all needed Hevel's wisdom, strength and patience now and he delivered. So they started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After an excruciating ride for hours on end in the sweltering heat in the back of a van, Callen was led into the Nafha compound. It reminded him of the concentration camps he'd seen on the History Channel. They weren't gentle by any means. As they pulled him hard the metal cuffs dug into his skin drawing blood. He held back a hiss of pain. Showing weakness was not an option. He was pushed ahead through blank dank corridors with unidentified deep red markings. They kept pushing him. He stumbled onto the floor a few times. They just kept pulling him up. It was almost like his road to Calvary. He was taken to a large room. The side opposite him was damp and wet. Callen knew what was coming up. After all he was familiar with the prisoner protocol.

Eli didn't want him uncuffed yet. So he stood there. They all knew Callen; they all knew what a formidable agent he was. They were afraid that he'd escape and take a few down with him. They erred on the side of caution. Aaron went up to Callen and gave him a very smug smirk. Callen returned it with one of his, "So what now? Where's your puppet master? Not pulling your strings yet? Or are you a hand puppet with his hand up your ass?" taunted Callen.

Aaron smiled angrily but didn't take the bait. Callen was good at goading. So he pulled out a menacing bowie knife and smiled. He raised it ever so slowly, exchanging his glances between the blade and Callen's eyes. Tremors had started to filter through Callen. He tensed his muscles ready for whatever fate was going to throw at him. "Nice toy…your boyfriend Eli give it to you?" teased Callen.

His eyes blazed and the blade connected with Callen's cheek. As he drew in a breath, the blade was dragged down inflicting a thin incision. Blood trickled down. Aaron however continued to be silent as he used the knife to cut away Callen's clothes leaving him naked, hands and feet still in shackles. Callen was humiliated, he was frightened and he was angry. But he knew that whichever course of action he took at the moment, it would only lead to more of the same. So he swallowed the smart remark and took the humiliation. He stood there defiant, scars and all…waiting.

Then he saw a guard carrying a huge water hose which he aimed at Callen. Before Callen could register anything, he pulled the lever and all of a sudden Callen's body was thrust up against the wall. The force of the water was pelting him like an angry crowd. The guard swayed the water to and fro and Callen's body responded the same way. He had no control. He was being buffeted like a rag doll. This went on for eternity before the strength in Callen's legs gave way and he fell to the floor, the water still aimed at his cowering body. He was trying to shield himself, but the shackles made it almost impossible for him to protect himself. The torture went on until he made one last attempt to find some sort of respite, when the stream of water hit the side of his head hammering it into the wall. Everything went dark and he fell like a marionette and the water stopped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Eric's keyboard touch had always been feathery light but now his fingers hit the keys with a strength and a determination that indicated a forceful will. Nell kept throwing him sideway glances. The whole scenario was so convoluted. She felt the pressure too but she knew Eric would be feeling it ten times as much. They needed the information, they needed the communications restored and it all lay on his shoulders. "Nell, did you manage to relay the IP address through the international transponder and did you set up a grade 5 firewall?" he asked without missing a step.

Nell scrunched her cute nose and said, "Yeeeeep…all done. Is the satellite in position?"

"In about 10 seconds…we should have bypassed the initial hack straight into the SS Kingfisher's communications computer." Then he pressed the intercom on, "Hetty, it's on…surf's up!"

"Kingfisher…can you read me. Kingfisher," asked Eric, frantically checking that everything was in place. No reply. He banged on a few more keys and readjusted settings.

"Kingfisher…NCIS is trying to establish communications. Do you read?" he asked again meanwhile Hetty had joined them.

The silence was stifling when all of a sudden, "NCIS, we copy. Communications are open. This is Rear Admiral Watson."

"Oh Rear Admiral Watson what a relief. This is Miss Henrietta Lange Operations manager of NCIS. What is your status?"

"We've been told to remain on board whilst communications are reestablished. Has that been accomplished?" asked the Rear Admiral fearing the answer to be negative.

"No. My tech team has managed to establish a temporary avenue of communication because we are in dire straits. We need help, Rear Admiral. We currently have an operation that has gone horribly wrong and we need information. I have two undercover agents on board, Lieutenants Bell and Hammond. I need to talk to them immediately," explained Hetty.

"Yes Ma'am…I know the individuals. I'll page them immediately."

They waited quietly holding their breaths. Hetty turned Eric and very appreciatively said, "You are an amazing fellow Mr. Beale. How long will this line hold?"

"15 minutes max…I can't give you any more. The satellite will move out of range," said Eric when static startled them and a familiar voice chimed through.

"Hetty, Eric copy," said Kensi.

"Oh Miss Blye…good to hear from you. Are you and Mr. Deeks safe and unharmed?" asked a motherly Hetty.

"We're good. Stein left. Communications were shut down. He knew Hetty, he knew this was a sting," said Kensi.

"How?"

"After he left, Deeks tried to get a hold of the recent communication transcripts. But they had been shredded. So we managed to piece some together…_the name David came up, Brenner and set up_. That's all we have. Can we get off this ship? Being in closed quarters with Deeks…well it's enough to send anyone round the bend," said Kensi. Hetty was so relieved to hear her spirit still alive and burning. However the word _set up_ made Hetty's blood run cold.

"I will arrange something as soon as I can. Admiral Coats owes me a favour or two," said Hetty. "However you won't be coming here. You and Mr. Deeks are needed in Jerusalem. Mr. Hanna needs your help as does our agent who infiltrated Mossad. You need to get him out and get him home," said Hetty knowing full well the question that would follow.

"Who is he?" asked Kensi almost afraid of the answer.

"It's Mr. Callen." The other side went dead as Kensi placed her head between her hands. She knew it, she just knew it. Deeks saw her response and knew that with everything that had being going on, this was not good. Eric and Nell both froze as well. Trouble just seemed to follow him as did justice and retribution.

"He took this on because of what we did," said Kensi as her throat constricted with emotion.

"No. Mr. Callen was on leave when Director Vance contacted him. He was the only one with the exceptional skills able to fulfill this mission. This is in no way a result of the recent developments Miss Blye. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna need your help. We are a family and no matter how grave or how painfully strained the relationship becomes; we are always there for each other. Is that clear?" she said.

Kensi was silent. Deeks noticed how confused and distraught the girl was. "That's crystal clear Hetty…Swarovski clear. I'll keep an eye on her," said Deeks, smiling but concerned for Kensi. Hetty imagined his demeanor, disarmingly protective. Kensi was in good hands.

"Hello Mr. Deeks and thank you. Remember to salvage the shredded documents. That's our evidence. The pilot will have all the details you need and various operating tools ready when you are picked up. When you get to your destination, Mr. Hanna will fill you in on the rest. Good luck!" she finished as the feed cut out.

The mood was deathly and silent. She looked at the two tecno-sperts and said, "The amazing things both of you accomplish just by tapping a few keys is beyond me. Well done! So now I need you to get me Mr. Hanna and let's get our boys home and put an end to this charade."

Before Eric started to dial Sam, he turned to Hetty and asked solemnly, "Kensi said _David _as in Director of Mossad _David_?"

Hetty drew in her breath and released it ever so slowly, "I think that's whom Miss Blye was referring to…Brenner, Ari Brenner is Mr. Callen's alias and now we have proof that it was a set-up. We need to speak to Mr. Hanna. Please Mr. Beale," she stretched out her hand to the screen.

Eric dialed and the video call was established, "Mr. Hanna we have news," said Hetty noticing voices in the background.

"Hetty…you won't believe what's going on here." Sam moved to the side revealing Ziva, Hevel and Ben in the background.

"Hevel, oh my dear friend. It's been so long but I didn't want _you_ involved," said Hetty smiling with genuine happiness and concern.

"Henrietta…dragul meu prieten! You haven't aged a bit," said Hevel cherishing the sight in front of his eyes.

"And you've always been a dreadful liar. Are you looking after my boy?"

"Yes. But he needs things I cannot provide…certain information," said Hevel.

"Yes…but Agent David, what on earth are you doing there? Does Agent Gibbs know?" asked Hetty too astonished to continue any further.

"Miss Lange…finally a pleasure to meet you. Gibbs thinks my father is dying. That was the lie I was fed to come back to Jerusalem," said Ziva venom in her voice.

"But why?"

"To assist in framing Callen. My decrepit father used our past relationship to blackmail Callen into confessing to the Israeli Government officials and the CIA," she explained very matter-of-factly.

"Past relationship?" asked Hetty, "or is that a story for another day over a cup of tea?"

"Miss Lange…it is a long story. The short of it is that Director David was counting on Callen's feelings for me. He threatened my life if Callen didn't do what he was told. I tried to stop him. I know what the Director is like, but Callen, just like 16 years ago, wanted to protect me and now he is in Nafha."

Hetty's face froze. Sam noticed it, as did all of them. "Are you certain?" she said breathlessly.

"Yes I am. We have formulated a plan. We **will** get him out. I will make sure of that," said Ziva totally focused.

"Nafha is one of the most notorious prisons in the world. The condition they keep their prisoners in is…" Hetty stopped.

"I know Hetty…we know. That's why we're going in. I'm getting my partner back," said a determined Sam. The last sentence said with more than its literal meaning. Everything that had happened previously was forgotten. Sam needed G back.

"And how will you go about completing this incredibly difficult rescue?" asked Hetty hoping that they'd thought this out well. "I hear Genii lamps and flying carpets are very hard to get these days."

Sam frowned ignoring Hetty's sarcastic comment. "Ziva has a plan. It's tricky but we should be able to get G out and get a confession from Eli. Ziva and Ben also have some friends with some heavy artillery if it comes to that. We could do with some extra back up though," said Sam, shuffling in his seat feeling as if he were asking Santa for a present.

"Well, Mr. Hanna," Hetty paused, "Initially I contacted you to announce the arrival of Mr. Deeks and Miss Blye in Jerusalem. They were duped as well. They'll explain everything when you meet them. Just a word of warning - you all are alone on this. The US Government cannot be seen to be involved at all, let alone intelligence agencies. The team here will try to help in whichever manner we can. We will keep communication to a very bare minimum but if help is needed, Mr. Hanna use the team's ice number on the satellite phone." Her eyes scanned their faces through the video screen. Each one of them suddenly felt empowered to accomplish this mission. Then she smiled and looked at Hevel, "When this is over, I'd like to share a glass of aged cognac Hevel, like the one we had on the Rhine."

A cheeky grin formed mischievously on Hevel's face, "Certainly my dear Henrietta…I think it's time to stop fighting and start enjoying life."

"Take care and Mr. Hanna…" she was cut short by Sam.

"I'm bringing him home if only just to whoop his ass." The feed cut out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nafha Prison**

Minutes, hours, days or even years may have passed because Callen had no idea. He slowly blinked his eyes, trying to focus on his surroundings. But his vision was still blurred. His head hurt, throbbing like a rave party. He tried to move, and surprisingly discovered his hands and feet were free of any bindings. That was hopeful. So he gingerly pushed himself up to a sitting position on a flee-ridden mattress on the floor. His ribcage screamed in the process. He sucked in the pain. He looked around and saw he was in solitary…a 4x4 meter cell with no windows. It was solid stone, cold and damp and it reeked of bodily fluids. He felt cold; bone numbingly cold and he couldn't stop the shaking. He looked down and saw he was wearing only a torn pair of old khaki pants. Great if they didn't torture him to death then he'd die of pneumonia.

His vision was swimming but he continued to scout his room when he noticed a plate with some sort of slush sitting on the floor. Then he thought, maybe he wouldn't die of influenza but hunger. But one thing he was sure of that he would die here. There was no way he was getting out. He resigned himself to that. But he was going to fight it every inch of the way. He would make it very very difficult for Eli and Aaron. He looked around again and realized he was alone. Ziva was the only one who knew and although she was very much a force to be reckoned with, **she** couldn't get him out. So this is how it was going to end. How he wished those 5 bullets had taken him.

Slouched against the wall he brought his hand up to the incision Aaron had inflicted when he heard footsteps. They were marching. _Round 2 he thought._ Keys rattled, bars slid and the steel door moaned open. Aaron and Eli stood behind two soldiers. "Well well, look who the cat dragged in? What too scared to come in on your own?" smiled Callen trying to force back the hurt and the desperation.

Aaron took the bait and lunged himself towards Callen before Eli stopped him, "I've had enough with your smart mouth!" Then he turned to Eli, "Let me go and I'll shut it permanently."

"All in good time Aaron," said Eli smirking. He waved the guards to the side and he moved forward, keeping a restraining hand on Aaron. "Agent Callen…"

"That's Special Agent Callen to you," feigning hurt.

"Enjoy it while you can Special Agent Callen because it won't be for much longer. These witty one-liners, are they a defense mechanism for fear or are they just your pathetic attempt at humour?" asked Eli, now enjoying the upper-hand.

"I'll let Aaron answer that…oh that's right he isn't witty and he has no sense of humour…lap dogs usually don't," said Callen, the side of his mouth turned up into a grin. But before he knew it, Aaron had bulldozed past Eli, almost knocking him over and propelled himself onto Callen. The intensity of the hate that transpired between both men was great. It wasn't always like this. Aaron had regarded Callen as a close friend back in the day, but circumstances dictated otherwise. Aaron just wasn't as strong as Callen, or as loyal.

Eli motioned to the guards, "Get them separated." Meanwhile the fists were flying left right and centre, blood splattering and before the guards moved, Callen had Aaron in a half-Nelson.

Smiling Callen whispered mockingly into Aaron's ear, "I've always been the better man." Then his lights went out as he received a hilt jab to his head. Callen fell to the floor lifeless with a deep gash to the side of his head. Aaron got up disorientated. Eli moved over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What did I tell you, fool! He will bait until he gets a reaction. You must be cool…detach yourself from his mental games Aaron," said Eli. Aaron was humiliated and furious. Eli turned to the guards. "Put the handcuffs back on and keep them on at all times. We can't risk this again then bring him downstairs."

An unconscious Callen was handcuffed and dragged to the 'interrogation' room downstairs. The guards hoisted his arms up as the chain fell onto a metal hook, his toes barely touching the floor. A bucket of cold water splashed onto his face. He shook it wildly. Blinking furiously, he looked around and recognized the room. "What no smart remark, Special Agent Callen? No I wouldn't think so," said Eli. Aaron stood back maintaining his distance. Then Eli saw Callen's eyes searching the dungeon cell. "Yes…you recognize it. You _interrogated_ Adbul Salim Hussien…you remember. Ira assisted you. You were fantastic. They way you tortured him was so poetic and why…to what end, to fall in love with the whore of my daughter and destroy everything."

Callen had murder in his eyes. "I remember. Not one of my proudest moments. But why have you got me here? I have no intel to share with you. I did everything you wanted. Just kill me and get it over with. Your law stipulates death for treason."

"No it's not that simple for you and me. You infiltrated Mossad and spied on us, you cost me my daughter and now your presence nearly cost me my 'capitalistic enterprise'. Yes I want you dead, Special Agent Callen, but first I want some satisfaction," said Eli, his diplomatically calm face showing cracks of anger. Then he pulled out a whip. "According to ancient law, all traitors and spies receive 40 lashes or death. Let's see which one comes first shall we." Callen straightened himself up and steeled himself for the onslaught.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – A big thank you to YF thanks for your suggestion: the story needs Gibbs. I totally agree. But I haven't watched enough of the original NCIS to write him well and I want to do justice to such an iconic character. So I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

Sweetpea you're absolutely right…hi ho Sam and away!

**Chapter 14**

Kensi and Deeks found themselves sitting at a table opposite Sam, Ziva, Ben and Hevel. Introductions had been finished and so had the sharing of information. The lengthy bow-wow didn't stop Kensi from scowling at Ziva. Kensi couldn't believe she and Callen had been lovers…she couldn't believe it was her; the one that got away. She had heard about Ziva. Tales of her tumultuous past and formidable skills flooded NCIS and she honestly felt a little threatened. Ziva felt Kensi's scrutiny and couldn't bear it any longer. She turned to Kensi and said, "Kensi how long is this going to last? I'm not a threat to you or Callen. Grow up."

Sam and Deeks both raised their eyebrows and waited for the cat-fight. They knew Kensi and they'd heard about Ziva. Then they saw Kensi. She squared her shoulders whilst her eyes widen and her hands went to her hips, "Me grow up? Me? I'm not the one that got Callen into this predicament in the first place. You with your luscious black hair and those…those big brown doe eyes. Callen never stood a chance and not to mention your father who is THE DIRECTOR OF MOSSAD," she finished yelling.

"I have no control over my parentage and as for _my hair and my eyes_, I'm glad you find them attractive. Callen is a grown man and he can make his own decisions, Miss Blye. Are you jealous?" said Ziva still maintaining her cool. The boys just looked on in amusement.

"Jealous? Me? Of Callen and you? Oh pleeeeease. He is like a brother to me…" before she continued Ziva jumped in.

"Yes…a brother, a comrade, a partner and that's why you turned your back on him. We are all damaged in our own ways and Callen more so than others. This job dictates it. What you both did was cowardly! When Callen cares, it's forever. He would give his life for you in a heartbeat and both of you just turned your back on him. You betrayed his love for you and made him leave the only real family he's ever had. So, don't you start laying blame on me. What we should be concentrating on is getting Callen out of Detroit," said Ziva, slightly agitated.

Ben turned to her quietly and whispered, "It's getting out of Dodge, Ziva. You were never good with the idiomatic expressions." She frowned but took the correction stoically.

The interruption had seemed to defuse the situation. Having heard what Ziva had said, Sam turned to the others, "She's completely right. Callen thinks he can handle everything on his own it's entrenched in him…I get that. But we just want him to understand that he has family that he's not on his own. We probably went to far. It was only meant to be a lesson in tough love. But now he needs us and we need to get him out."

"And make Director David and Aaron confess and pay for their crimes," said Ben, after all, the effect of their betrayal was colossal for him. He went over to the keyboard and his fingers started dancing all over the keys. Then he brought up what he needed. "Here is a map of the surrounding area and the prison…" Ben continued to talk as Hevel and Ziva intermittently added their bits and pieces of information. Then Ben halted, "Callen and I were often sent to Nafha as were Ira, Samuel and Aaron to _interrogate_ prisoners. I know the prison well as does Callen. He will most likely be in this section," pointing to the bowels of the prison, "it's solitary, no windows and close to the wailing wall as we called it…the torture room. Callen doesn't know we know. What we need to do is put together a plan that is more infiltration rather than bombs and explosions. In and out as quietly as possible."

"I agree. We have the best team possible here and with the connections, Ben, Hevel and I have, we should succeed," said Ziva. The others nodded in agreement. So that started their planning.

**Back in Nafha**

Aaron was showing no respite as the whip made contact with Callen's bare back, ripping and tearing his skin. Blood flowed freely and as the whip was drawn back, Callen's blood flicked onto the wall and onto Aaron. He disdainfully wiped it away. With each impact, Callen closed his eyes and regressed further into his safe place. No screaming, no yelling, no crying out and no satisfaction just silence and the one tear that managed to escape. The lashes just kept coming until it was over just as quickly as it started. 40 lashes and they were finally over leaving horrid criss cross patterns on his back. He managed to stay conscious notwithstanding the pain and the anguish. After the adrenaline wore off, the pain surfaced with such intensity that made it difficult for him to maintain his composure. He looked a nightmare; sweat dropping off his body intermingled with blood. But he had kept it together and he had stayed lucid.

He slowly lifted his head; his muscles straining against the awkwardness of his position. "So…is…that all…you've…got?" he asked baiting Aaron with his look of defiance. He breathing was labored and strained. Spots were staring to form in front of his eyes. He was going to pass out but not here, not now, so he struggled against the blinding pain. He was determined to make Aaron lose it. It just wasn't fair that Aaron would have all the fun.

Aaron took offence at Callen's jibe and raised his hand with unbridled fury, "You insolent…"

"That will suffice," ordered Eli grabbing his arm. Callen just managed a smirk. Aaron threw down the whip, turned on his heels and left. He felt Aaron falling apart. This was part of his psychological warfare. Callen's body had now begun shaking involuntary from the shock and the pain. Eli saw what Callen was trying to do. He needed to make sure that Callen knew who was in charge so he walked up to him, "You are going to die here. You have been abandoned Special Agent G Callen. Just like you were abandoned when you were a child. No one will save you. You are nobody. Your salacious remarks may work on someone like Aaron, but not with me. Enjoy your petty little games." Then he turned to the guards, "Get him cleaned up and make sure the medic attends to him," then turning to Callen, "we want to make sure our prisoner gets to enjoy **more** of our hospitality." Callen bit his tongue but his eyes shot daggers at Eli whilst the guards chuckled.

Eli left and the guards moved towards him. He was tired, he was in pain and he was waning very quickly. As soon as they took him down, Callen awash with relief, collapsed onto the floor and the guards didn't make any effort to catch him. He was out cold. They grabbed the chain between the two handcuffs and started dragging him; the metal further digging into his wrists. The medic's room was less than hygienic. They hoisted him onto a makeshift bed and the medic came around, "Another one?" he asked.

"Director David wants him cleaned and patched up. His name is Callen," said one of the guards.

"OK…doesn't sound very Jewish," commented the medic.

"He isn't," the guard said, adding no more information.

The medic understood that now he was being denied the information so he continued, "How many until he broke?" asked the medic.

The two guards looked at each other and one guard said, "He didn't. Defiant to the end."

"Did it piss off Aaron?" asked the medic sarcastically.

"Yeah. He was so mad Eli had to send him out. This guys got balls," said the other guard almost with awe.

"Good…let's try and keep this one alive. Anyone that can piss off those two pricks, is a friend of mine." The guards looked at each other and smiled. The medic got straight to work. The guards helped to turn Callen onto his stomach and then he saw the damage. "How many? 20?" he asked the guards no realizing they were on the way out.

"40," the last guard answered over his shoulder.

_40…Eli must really hate this one. 40 on the first day, thought the medic to himself._ The medications and the equipment available to the medic were all rather basic. Usually if the medic couldn't heal the malady with what he had available, then the prisoner would just be left to die. He had tried to speak to the Chief Warden but his words feel on deaf ears. He did what he could and the rest he'd leave in God's hands.

He grabbed some water, some gauze and started gently wiping the excess blood from Callen's battered back. The prisoner still showed no signs of life. Once he cleaned the area, he took out the antiseptic. He knew how much this would hurt. He had experienced it first hand. So he was prepared for Callen to buck off the bed. "Callen this is going to hurt so hang in there," reassured the medic. He poured some antiseptic on some cotton gauze, which he held in medical tongs and started to apply it to the wounds. Nothing at first. Callen was still.

Then he applied it to a larger area and Callen stirred. The medic had administered the antiseptic to at least half of the area affected by the whipping. Then he moved onto the other half, where he found the deeper groves. Suddenly Callen yelled and started to turn his body. The medic stopped, dropped the tongs and grabbed Callen by the shoulders forcing him down, "Hey, hey buddy. It's ok. You're in the infirmary. Easy…easy." Callen's breaths had started to even out, as the initial shock and pain begun to subside.

Once Callen was calm but still in obvious physical pain, the medic released Callen's shoulders and sat on a rolling stool. He maneuvered the stool so he was facing Callen. "Hurt huh?"

Callen found it hard to find his voice but managed through his shallow breathing, "Hellvua way to wake up."

"Sorry…I was hoping you'd stay unconscious until I'd finished," offered the medic smiling. Callen just looked at him, his eyes glazing over. "I'm Sarkis Feldman, resident doctor and prisoner," he nodded offering him another hesitant smile.

"I'm…Callen," he just managed to say as his eyes closed.

Sarkis said to himself, _That's ok buddy…I'll get you fixed up. _He continued to clean his back then placed some non-stick bandages. That part was done but he could see that a fever had set in notwithstanding the medical care. "You're getting a fever Callen. Doesn't surprise me considering they don't clean their torture equipment," he said sarcastically. Something Callen would've appreciated if he were conscious. The only things Sarkis had to combat the onset of his fever were some paracetamol and general grade antibiotics. No intravenous fluids; they were a luxury. He silently hoped they would be enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This day had been long as all the other days in Sarkis Feldman's life. He was approaching 65 and was tired of life. 30 years ago he was convicted of facilitating the death of a terminally ill patient and was sentenced to life in prison. He prayed for help and that's when Eli stepped in. The devil himself offered Sarkis a medical posting in Nafha. He could see out his sentence still practicing as a doctor and able to live outside the prison. Sarkis thought it was a very generous offer. Of course he had no idea what Nafha was like or the conditions he would be forced to work in. But he had accepted his fate as penance for the life he had taken. As he walked down the desolate street, he thoughts wandered back to Callen. His story intrigued him but had learned not to get too attached. Life didn't last long in Nafha.

He approached his small abode, broken bricks held together by makeshift mortar. It was one room that contained his bed, an area covered by a screen for his basic needs and an area for cooking; a far cry to the luxury that had been his childhood. The door didn't have a lock; he really didn't need one. The sun was setting and the eeriness of dusk had set in. He opened the door, placed his satchel on the usual stool then he turned to light the lamp, and froze, "HEVEL!"

"Hello brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The estranged brothers looked at each other. Hevel took in the poor and depressed state of his brother as Sarkis looked upon his brother in shock and awe. "I hope you don't mind I made myself at home," said Hevel flatly.

"No, not at all. Hevel, my brother, what brings you here?" asked Sarkis sitting clumsily from the revelation, trying hard to hide his surprise at the appearance of his brother.

"Can't one visit one's brother?' said Hevel with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes one can…but the fact that it had taken you 30 years has me asking again, what brings you here, brother?" said Sarkis too tired to be playing these games.

"You don't look very well," said Hevel trying to be civil with the man that killed their mother.

"Working at Nafha has its disadvantages. It's very demanding work. But I am well and you, how are you faring?"

"It has been hard but Levi has kept me going, and of course the café with its usual clientele is always amusing," said Hevel looking crestfallen.

"Yes Levi, he must be 15, 16 years of age?" asked Sarkis with a distant look in his eyes.

"He is 14 and now in America with Hetty," said Hevel waiting for Sarkis' reaction.

"He'll be in good hands then…oh Hetty. The fun we all had," reminisced Sarkis. Then a quiet pause fell on the two brothers as they looked at each other. "I never got to say I was sorry for not telling you what mother and I had discussed. It was wrong."

"Sarkis, it's all in the past. I have reconciled myself with what happened our mother. You've had to bear the whole responsibility and punishment and I'm sorry for that," said Hevel apologetically.

"Thank you," was all Sarkis said. "So you need me for something, tell me what it is, brother."

"You could always read me like a book. Yes I do have a favour to ask you."

"Well, tell me what I can do."

Hevel looked at his brother and suddenly he was transported 30 years back. He smiled as longing for his brother filled his heart. He had truly missed him, "An American agent has been sent to Nafha. He was accused of buying arms from the US navy and selling them to anti-Israeli groups. It's all a set up by Eli David. He is the true culprit along with his right-hand man Aaron. We need your help to free him."

Sarkis' raised his eyebrows in astonishment, "The depths that monster will go to just to have increase his power and make more money is unbelievable. Yes of course I will help, but I'm an old man watched like a hawk, Hevel. What can **I** do?"

"First we need information. We need to know what happens to the prisoners that die?" asked Hevel.

"Oh," the question took Sarkis by surprise. He honestly thought they wanted to save their friend but he answered his brother anyway. "They are bagged, tagged and taken to a small place just on the northern outskirts of Jerusalem where they are disposed of. They don't even get a decent burial," said Sarkis and then all of a sudden it occurred to him. The man he treated today. He wasn't Israeli. Then he asked, "What is the name of the agent?"

"Special Agent G. Callen, why?" asked Hevel dreading the answer.

"Callen?…yes I treated him today. Poor boy."

"Sarkis what happened?" asked Hevel unashamedly upset.

"Eli gave him 40 lashes. He didn't break, Hevel. 40 lashes! They said he continued to taunt Aaron," explained Sarkis with a slight smile.

"And now, how is he?" asked Hevel fearing the worst.

"40 lashes is not a pretty thing to behold. He is not in good shape. Fever has set in; most likely due to infection or something else I'm not sure…I don't have the right equipment to properly diagnose anything," said Sarkis showing anger in his voice. "If you want to save your friend, you need to do it quickly, with his injuries, he'd be fortunate to last another lashing."

Hevel pondered the situation. Their timeline had suddenly gotten shorter. "Yes I know time is of the essence. We need you to get talk to Agent Callen, tell him that his friends are here and that they haven't abandoned him. We want you to place a small transmitter somewhere in his trousers, maybe the waistline and tell Agent Callen to get Eli to confess everything."

Hevel paused watching his brother intently. Sarkis' face had turned pale, "Sarkis, what is it?"

"In order to do that Agent Callen will need to be further interrogated…I'm not sure he'll survive, Hevel. Can't you do something else?" said Sarkis obviously distraught.

"Agent Callen's mission was to uncover the culprit no matter the consequences. These men are like that Sarkis and from what Hetty has told me, Callen has no equal."

"But how will you manage his escape?" asked a curious Sarkis.

"When he is brought to you, you will give him a toxin that simulates death. Our plan is that proper procedure will take place and he will be transported out. We hope to intercept the truck and take Callen without anyone being the wiser."

"Alright, I will do my best. Now Eli and Aaron usually come around midday. It'll be early afternoon when I will see Agent Callen and I'll administer the toxin immediately. The van leaves at 5pm and heads along the northern road. Are you all sure about this? How will he know I'm telling the truth?"

"Let's just say, his friends will battle the gods to get him out. Tell him Sam, Kensi and Deeks are here. I only hope Callen can endure one more day," said Hevel sullenly.

Sarkis thought long and hard then asked, "What about the driver? Won't he stop you?"

"A hefty bribe goes a long way…as does a pretty girl or two," said Hevel smiling.

"And so it shall be done. It will be a honour to help Callen and you, my brother," and he walked over and stretched out his arms, Hevel stood and the two brothers embraced, healing wounds lost in time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam tossed and turned, nervous and anxious because of the day ahead. He lay on the lumpy dirty mattress and his thoughts drifted to Callen; what he was doing, if he was still alive and how Sam could make it all right again. He played different scenarios in his head over and over again. But the ending never came. So he kept thinking, worrying and he'd only stop, when he'd have Callen back and alive.

Kensi heard Sam's tossing and turning and she knew exactly what was going through his mind; it was exactly what was going through hers. Callen. She had heard horror stories about what the prisoners went through and the thought of her Callen having to endure an iota of it sent shivers down her spine and made her want to heave. No one deserved Nafha…no one did, let alone Callen. He had been through so much and Kensi wondered when it would all end for him. How could a man put himself constantly in the line of fire and always seem to come out alive and relatively sane? However there were times when Kensi would steal a sideways glance and see a sea of a thousand hurts. That is why she was mesmerized by him. There was so much more to the mystery of G. Callen and she wasn't sure if she could handle his many truths and secrets.

Her thinking needed to stop. There was no point thinking about the what ifs and focusing on the negative things. They were in for a long day and Kensi knew she needed sleep, so she focused on all the good times and she slowly drifted to sleep. She was rational in that sense.

Deeks on the other hand had been keeping a watchful eye on both of his teammates. He was a sworn in member of their team, but he had yet to fully understand the depth of their relationships. He could see their guilt was emotionally choking them. Sam and Kensi hadn't actually spoken since they had arrived apart for the greetings but their stolen glances had spoken volumes. It was so obvious to Deeks; each other's presence just reminded the other about their role in this mess. He was worried about Callen too, but something in this gut told him that Callen could look after himself. But is was Kensi and Sam he was worried about, specifically Kensi. He was afraid of what another loss might do to her.

Ziva and Ben were sleeping in the other room. Ben had drifted off to sleep. It was something his training entrenched in him; no matter the seriousness of the situation, he body was trained to shut down. Ziva had gone through the same training however this was Callen. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him flashing his boyish smile and laughing. She loved it because he never did much of it. Then images of their time together, on missions and how the sun would make his eyes almost look like fluorescent gems. She had lost herself in those eyes so many times; lost her heart and her soul. She wanted him back and she needed him back. There were so many things she had to say to him to try and make him understand the convoluted reasons behind her decisions. But those thoughts seemed so banal when he might not live to hear them and that very idea was tearing her apart.

Callen on the other hand wasn't thinking about anything, his primary preoccupation was trying to get air into his ever-constricting lungs. He didn't know whether it was day or night. He had lost all sense of time since the interrogation and his time in the infirmary, and Callen felt lost. This was his time to let his defenses down, mend them and build them stronger for the next onslaught of interrogation. Callen knew this would continue until he broke or he died; simple as that. The pain radiated everywhere from the welts and slashes on his back, to his ribs and his aching lungs. The medic had done a great job trying to lessen the pain and hasten the healing time, but wounds like these would never ever really heal properly or quickly especially not when new ones would be added so shortly after.

As his mind started to wander from the darkness and the rank smell of his cell, he started coughing; small at first then developing into loud hacks. The fits and the heaves violently causing him mind blowing pain starting with his lungs and rushing through to his back as the skin pulled and strained. The coughing fit was causing him distress as he tried to drag in some air, but it became increasingly difficult. Callen thought he was going to die, until the coughing started to calm and eventually cease not before he coughed up blood. It was a small amount but nevertheless it was still blood. The room was dark and he couldn't see it but the taste was familiar. He was sick. He recognized the symptoms because he'd had it before; the chills, the fever, the sweating, the blood and the racing pulse. He had almost died from pneumonia the last time; maybe he wouldn't be so lucky this time. But he wasn't ready to go, not until he had made his peace with his team and Ziva. He needed to escape. He needed to formulate a plan. Misgivings, he had plenty. But the sheer desire to see and to hold Ziva again, was the force behind his strength. So giving in to a momentary lapse of despair, Callen closed his eyes and exhaustion forced his restless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

a/n Thanks for sticking with the story guys. There's 5 more chapters to go but for some bizarre reason I can't work out the ending. Arrrgh! But I'll persevere.

skippy1967 Ziva didn't tell Hetty this because that was Callen's farewell and Ziva wasn't about to give up on him. BTW thanks for the reviews

5 more days and counting…..

**Chapter 16**

It had been an emotional night for Hevel seeing his brother after so many years. He had come in, in the early hours of the morning and had caught some sleep but the forthcoming events had forced him to wake early. He quietly padded down the stairs to the coffee machine. He instinctively went over to the windows and opened the blinds a fraction to let in the rising sun, when he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. He turned slowly and found Sam sitting at Callen's table, reading all the memories carved into it. Then he looked up, eyes moistened with unshed tears, "He made a life here didn't he?" said Sam with a hint of jealousy.

Hevel nodded and slowly walked over to the coffee machine, "Yes. They went through a lot as a team. They became a family. It was hard for the rest of the team when Ari…oh I mean, Callen left. He's absence left a void that they were never really able to fill."

That was hard for Sam to take; the fact that there'd been other people in Callen's life that had become his family. So he changed subject. "Did you speak to your brother?" asked Sam. Hevel looked at him and noticed the dark circles under the man's dark eyes and lifted a coffee cup. Sam pursed his lips and nodded. This was not the time to ask for tea.

Hevel returned his attention to the machine as he spoke, "I did. Sarkis will help. We are to proceed as planned." That was it.

Sam's face frowned in suspicion. It's what he didn't say that caused him concern. "Hevel what's wrong?" asked Sam getting up and moving to the counter trying to make eye contact with Hevel.

Hevel didn't speak for a while, concentrating on the coffee. "HEVEL!" Sam was worried now.

"Sarkis knows Callen."

"How…" but before Hevel could answer, Sam sat on the nearest stool and breathed in his fear, "Callen's already paid him a visit. How bad?"

Hevel turned to face his newfound friend with a dour expression, "40 lashes and a feverish. Not good he said."

Sam's heart skipped a beat as he tried to regain his cool, "40 lashes…are you serious? When I get my hands on the bastard…"

Hevel placed the warm cup of coffee on the table and added a shot of brandy, then he placed his hand on Sam's, "Sam your loyalty to your friend is admirable. But Eli and Aaron must be accountable for their crimes. This cannot be personal and you know that. Sarkis has assured me that he will follow our plan to the letter. We can't let our emotions override the execution of the plan. Callen will do what he has to do. He knew the risks Sam. He knew what he would be facing if things went wrong. You should not hold yourself responsible…Callen wouldn't. I know his character. He is definitely someone who keeps his word."

"You're right…I know Callen. But see Hevel man, I failed him. I forgot who he was for a moment and my loyalty waivered. I let him down and I can't let that happen again. I need to save Callen and I need to bury the bastard Eli and his little Boy Friday," explained Sam.

"Is this redemption you are seeking for yourself or revenge for Callen?" asked Hevel hoping he wasn't crossing the proverbial line.

Sam glared at him, glared at him long and hard. "Me. The redemption I'm seeking is for myself. I need his forgiveness, Hevel. I need to let him know I am SO sorry and I will never fail him again. You see I've just realized that Callen will always need someone to pick him up when he falls and that's because of who he is and his background. I realized that my expectations for G should be different, they need to be different and I need to come to terms with that."

"You will. Clarity is a wonderful thing so is hindsight. Callen will not hold a grudge. He can't, so drink up, we all need our strength today. Then go and wake up the rest and I'll relay what Sarkis told me," said Hevel, his insight so alarmingly right.

Sam drank the coffee and his eyebrows went up in surprise. "Good wake up call huh?" said Hevel smiling.

"Yeah…like a bullet to the brain," said Sam smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bar unbolting the door shocked Callen from his sleep. He nervously looked around then reeled back from the pain. He breathed slowly to steady his ever-racing pulse. Then the door opened and light struck his eyes like daggers. He shied away seeking refuge from the dark, when a guard approached him and pulled him to his feet. Callen barely managed to maintain his balance, "What?" was all his brittle and coarse voice could manage.

"The medic needs to see you before Director David comes to make sure you're fit for more interrogation," said the guard, hauling him out of the cell aided by his partner. The light was excruciating as he tried to shield his head, but the guards kept pulling his hands away. As they approached the infirmary, Callen started coughing, another fit like the previous night. It caused Sarkis to come running out.

"Who is….?" and he stopped when he saw Callen. "Quick bring him in!" The guards did as they were told; trying to maintain the man upright but the force of his coughing and panic for breathing was making the task rather difficult. '"Help him up!"

The guards looked at Sarkis with a look of disdain. Sarkis panicked then he said regaining his composure, "Director David wants him alive. You'll be in his place if he dies."

Then they didn't hesitate. Callen continued coughing whilst Sarkis brought over a clean cloth and gently held Callen's shoulders until he spat out blood and the coughing ceased. He was exhausted and his face wet with tears. Sarkis handed him a glass of water mixed with some sort of narcotic, "Drink Callen. It'll help. I need to hear your chest."

Callen drank voraciously then tried to straighten up. The pain was sharp and he stopped himself from yelping. Sarkis looked at him sympathetically, "Let me help."

Callen eyed him suspiciously. "You tended my back yesterday. Why would you help me if I'm going to die anyway? Why prolong it?"

Sarkis ignored Callen's pitiful remark and placed the stethoscope on Callen's chest. He didn't like what he heard. Then he walked around to examine Callen's back. Some wounds looked red and angry. There was definitely a raging infection. He was in bad shape and Sarkis had to keep him alive just for one more interrogation. Sarkis returned to face Callen and spoke quietly and frankly, "There are many reasons. The first is that I am a doctor and I took an oath to help and care for the sick. The second reason is that I need to keep you alive so your friends can rescue you." He smiled waiting anxiously for acknowledgement from Callen.

Callen stared directly in Sarkis' eyes', "What?" asked Callen unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Hevel came to see me yesterday. He said your friends have put together a plan to get you out…"

Then Callen interrupted, trying not to get his hopes up, "But that's impossible. No one knows I'm here and no one has ever escaped from here!"

"Listen Callen, you will. Believe me. This is the plan. Here is a microphone. Hevel told me to place it somewhere in your clothing. I'll make an incision in your pants and sew it in right here. All you need to do is tap it and it'll start recording. Hevel also said that you are to get Eli to confess everything during the next interrogation. Then when you are brought in here…"

"If he doesn't kill me…"

"Of course he won't. Your spirit to live is too strong and stop interrupting. When you are brought in here I will administer a toxin that will simulate death. You will be declared dead, tagged and bagged and on your way to be disposed of. Then your friends will intercept the van and rescue you. That's the plan Callen," finished Sarkis almost sounding excited for Callen but also weary.

"Friends? I don't have…" asked Callen tentatively fearing another setup.

"Oh yes you do and they are formidable and loyal, if I may say so myself. I thought you wouldn't believe me…Hevel said your friends Sam, Kensi and Deeks are here."

Callen's eyes widen as he tried very hard to maintain his calm exterior. Sam knew he was in trouble and had come to help him, even with all the crap that had transpired between them. Sam was here with Kensi and Deeks. "Sam...ok…let's do it. Family…it's all about family isn't it Sarkis?" said Callen, wearing a distant smile.

Sarkis smiled and nodded, then his smile faded and he stopped for a moment then looked seriously at Callen, "But I must warn you."

There was nothing, not even 100 lashes, that could dampen Callen's mood now but he listened. His look said continue.

"The wounds on your back are turning septic. More lashes could kill you if the pneumonia doesn't. Are you sure you want to go through with it, Callen? I could just give to the toxin now and avoid seeing Eli," said Sarkis so humble and desperate for Callen.

Callen looked away and nodded. "My friends are here and nothing will stand in my way…nothing. I won't give up in there. This needs to be done and I'm the only one that can see it through. I will fight because I know they want me back, Sam wants me back. We follow the plan."

"You just make sure you ask the right questions and get that sanctimonious pompous traitorous (Callen raised his eyebrows) bastard to confess," spat out Sarkis.

"I'll do my best," Callen smiled fighting back the onset of a coughing fit.

Then Sarkis nodded and yelled out, "Guards he's fit for interrogation."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The makeshift team had assembled in the café looking anxious, uncertain, scared and for the first time in their lives, a little lost. Hevel picked up on the vibe. He was young once and he remembered the feeling, so he looked at each one sympathetically and said, "No need to look so down everyone. The plan is already in motion. Everything will work out. Hetty has organized military transport to take all of you and Callen out as soon as we have him."

"You sound so confident Hevel," said Kensi feeling vulnerable.

Suddenly Sam piped up addressing Kensi, "The plan is well-thought out Kensi. We all play our part and we'll sort this damn mess out. Nothing will stop us from bringing Callen home."

"I know…I know we probably have the best team for the job here but…" she stopped.

"What Kens…what's wrong?" asked Deeks.

"How do we know he'd want to come back after what we did?" she whispered.

"It's not up to him Kensi. He is coming home even if I have to drag his skinny ass myself," said Sam convincingly.

Kensi nodded, "Ok…let's do it!"

Sam smiled and continued, "Hevel will stay here and monitor the microphone feed to make sure it's coming through loud and clear, both the here and with Eric. When it's over, Deeks you drive Hevel to the airfield. Kensi and Ziva, time to play your roles girls…short skirts and a flat tire gets them every time. While the driver is busy with you two, Ben and I will get Callen out. Then he drives away happy like nothing happened at all."

"Sounds good?…" he asked.

They nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N The team's conversation, quips, statements and remarks are in Italic since they are back in LA listening to everything._

**Chapter 17**

Callen was literally pushed into the _interrogation _room and he found Eli and Aaron waiting for him. "Good of you to join us Special Agent Callen. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable," said Eli feigning politeness. Callen just stared, his look perturbing Eli. Then he tapped the microphone. "You find this amusing?" he asked offended.

"_We're online. That must be Eli's voice," said Eric. _

"_Shhhhh," hushed Hetty._

_Nell just sat still._

"No, not at all. I was just wondering why you'd go to all this trouble of coming here, taking so much time out of your day to see me? You already have everything you need and want," wondered Callen.

"_Callen sounds good…doesn't he?" said Eric._

"_Mr. Beale, please," said Hetty._

_Nell just listened._

"Then you don't understand me at all Callen," said Eli almost disappointed.

"No I guess I don't. Why don't you explain it to me?" said Callen adding fuel to the fire.

Not taking the bait, Eli turned angrily to Aaron. "Secure him to the chair. Let's have some fun!"

"_What does that mean? What fun?" said Eric whose nerves were making him seem a blubbering idiot. There was no answer from either woman just looks that could kill._

"You know, the way I see it, it seems there's only one player here…oh and Aaron doesn't count…" Callen managed to say before he was interrupted by a ferocious jab to his jaw.

_The OSP heard the wack! and gasped._

"I don't count? I helped Eli in this venture. I forged the evidence documents that landed you here, Ari or Special Agent Callen, whatever your name is. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here. I am a player. I took out the real contact man and several others along the way," said an angry Aaron, binding Callen's hands tightly behind his back, the pain becoming insane as his back was forced into the chair.

Callen expected it so he shook his head and spat out the gathering blood from his mouth, then said, "Oh of course how remiss of me. You're the brawn, aren't you? You always have been." The smirk on Callen's face could've sent anyone off the deep end. Aaron went for a punch to the abdomen. It forced the air out of Callen's already struggling lungs. The pain was excruciating. He started coughing and spluttering. It all brought a smile to Aaron's face. However Eli remained stoic. He never did relish in such barbaric methods.

"_Why is he baiting him? They'll kill him!" asked Nell, not able to hide her distress._

"_That's how Mr. Callen will get them to spill everything without having to ask a million and one questions. It's called 'justifying one's action', Miss Jones," explained Hetty._

"Aaron stop. Can't you see what he's doing? He's getting his little pathetic form of revenge, seeing you lose control before he dies," Eli said, speaking to Aaron but looking at Callen. Callen smirked.

"Leave us!"

Aaron hesitated when he saw Callen looking at him sideways, then Eli turned to face him and he left as Callen said, "Yes well done. Always doing your master's bidding." The door slammed shut. Callen chuckled forgetting the injury to his ribs and paying the price. He grimaced.

"You are a real player Callen, aren't you? You know the buttons to push, you know how to manipulate and you know how to lie," said Eli talking to Callen as he paced the floor in front of him.

"Well I can say I learned from the best, but I'd be lying. The best wouldn't have left so many holes in their plan, Eli or a liability like Aaron. See how agitated he becomes when his manhood is questioned," teased Callen.

"_Oh he's good," said Eric._

"_Yes, yes he is," said Hetty with pride._

Eli's patience was wearing thin. Callen was getting to him. He walked over to a table with a mess of leads submerged in water. Callen looked on in trepidation. He knew what was coming. Eli pulled a red cord out of the water revealing a clamp and a wet sponge. Then he smiled at Callen relishing over the pain he'd be causing. Then Eli pulled the other one out, a black cord with a wet sponge also.

"Aaron!" he yelled and he entered the room. He glared at Callen before following Eli's orders. "I think we can start." The switch was turned on and Aaron moved closer to Callen. Callen started to pant keeping his emotions in check, then that's when it hit, the electricity bursting through his body like flames. The pain was blinding. It was 10 seconds but it felt like 10 minutes. His body twitched violently and then it was over.

"No smart mouth now huh?" sneered Aaron. Callen glared at him whilst his head lolled forward. Eli just gloated. The procedure went on and on until physical exhaustion caused Callen to pass out. They relished in the temporary defeat of their enemy. Eli switched off the machine then he nodded to Aaron. He took the bucket of water that had hidden the leads and threw it over Callen, who woke to a frightful realization. He was still alive and at their mercy. Aaron stood in front of Callen with his back to Eli, smiling and grinning, when a shot went off. Callen jumped in his seat looking around wildly, trying to find the source and the destination. When he saw Aaron's face contort in confusion and blood dripping down the side of his head. He fell to his knees still staring at Callen and fell forwards smacking onto the floor. Aaron was dead and Eli was holding the gun.

_Hetty's face paled. Eric froze and poor Nell started crying. _

"_Is he…dead?" she asked sobbing._

"_No, he wouldn't kill Callen. I know I wouldn't in his shoes," said Hetty._

"_What, he shot Aaron?" asked Eric. _

_Hetty nodded, "I hole needs to be plugged up. Come on Mr. Callen, the confession."_

"Is nothing…sacred to you?" asked Callen in shock.

"No…The only hole is you now, but I haven't finished having my fun." Callen was using up all of his energy trying to subdue the pain that kept wanting to take him under. He had to get the confession. Eli walked around with the gun, waving it around like a little boy and his pinwheel. He moved closer to Callen, casually stepping over Aaron and placed the gun at Callen's temple, he could feel the heat radiating off the barrel. He wasn't ready to say goodbye

Callen mustered the last bit of courage and the words stumbled out. He was finding it hard to stay conscious. "So before…I say…hello to my…maker. How did…you do…it?"

"_Here it comes. Mr. Beale make sure we get this!" said Hetty._

"_I've got three recording devices on it," said Eric._

"I suppose I should take the opportunity to allow you to marvel at my genius. You see I orchestrated this whole scheme so carefully. I saw an opportunity to make money, to have the power I've always wanted. It was so easy to intercept the weapons transfer by deleting the contact. I have contacts in the US Navy, one in particular 2ndLt Mary Salves recruited by myself on a holiday several years ago. I knew everything…fingers in the pie so they say. So it was easy to warn Stein and to cause the communications to malfunction. I knew the CIA and NCIS were going to investigate the missing weapons, then when you showed up on my doorstep, well I can't begin to tell you the joy I felt. The fact that you were an NCIS agent undercover was the icing on the cake. Suddenly I could get the revenge I'd been craving all these years. It was so easy to set you up especially after I played my trump card…Ziva. You capitulated so quickly."

"And now?" asked Callen, feeling the intensity of the barrel increase as it pressed against his skin.

"Now same as before. Aaron is dead and you will be soon," said Eli as he whipped Callen with the butt of his gun and the man fell into darkness.

"_We've got it…we've got him," said Eric._

"_We certainly do Mr. Beale, we certainly do. Send a message to Hevel and tell him 'it's a go! I'll inform the CIA and the Israeli officials. There is no where for the rat to run."_

"_But Callen…is he…" asked Nell._

"_No I don't think so, dear. Now Sarkis will deploy part 2 of the plan and we'll get Mr. Callen back," said Hetty._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The girls had dressed appropriately for the mission at hand and Ben and Sam couldn't keep their eyes off them. "Oh really boys…enough with the ogling," said Kensi.

"Well at least you know your side of the plan will work," said Sam mockingly.

"Your friend is a comedian. Ben you're being quiet," commented Ziva.

"I'm speechless. What can a man say when confronted with perfection," said Ben smiling. The girls turned away amused.

While Sam hit Ben on the shoulder, "That was lame…you know really lame." Then his phone beeped. Hevel. He turned to the others, "Come on guys. Game on. Let's go and get our boy!" So the troop deployed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen woke for a brief moment. He was lying on the bed in the infirmary, the pain numbing his mind and he saw Sarkis and watched his mouth move, slowly registering his words, "Callen it's time." He felt a pinch and his world went black.

Sarkis was convinced the toxin was working when he searched and searched and couldn't find a pulse, and he couldn't feel a breath and finally Callen's face went ashen. There was no way of telling if it was the toxin's work or death had finally claimed G. Callen.

The next step was to notify Eli David. "Guards…guards." One of the guards posted outside entered, "Tell Director David that prisoner 3820, Callen is dead." The guard left and a nervous Sarkis started to prepare he body for disposal. Not even half an hour passed, when an angry Eli stormed through the door.

"He's dead? What? You were supposed to prolong his life, doctor!" he snarled.

"Prolong I can, but I can't do miracles especially without proper medical equipment. He developed septicemia, he already had pneumonia and the electric currents caused damage to his heart sending it into arrhythmia and he flat lined. I tried to resuscitate but there was no response. I tried for 10 minutes, much longer than what I would ever do but nothing. He is dead Director," explained Sarkis maintaining his cool.

Eli's look darkened, "Fine. It's over then. No more holes. Dispose of his body." Sarkis nodded and inwardly rejoiced.

He carefully placed Callen's motionless body in a hessian sack, as he did with many other bodies time before. But he took more care as he hoped and prayed that Callen was still alive and under the effect of the toxin. Callen's body along with several others was loaded into the van. He quietly bid his friend goodbye and silently hoped that one day they'd meet again under different circumstances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks Sunnyluv for the review and the faithful crew.

Here's comes the rescue…..

**Chapter 18**

The late model silver Mercedes was parked by the side of the road with a very flat tire. The girls waited. The road was almost deserted except for the occasional van or truck. They sat in the car waiting for the prison's van. They had chosen an excellent spot. Just round the bend, Sam and Ben waited in a kombi van. Two hours had passed when Kensi was starting to become agitated, "Sam, it's not coming," speaking through her ear piece.

Sam touched his communication device, "Kensi, it will. The prison is an hour's drive from here. Be patient."

Kensi didn't like it one bit. It was hot and she was with Ziva, which made matters a whole lot worse. Ziva kept looking at her trying to initiate a conversation, but Kensi played the Cold War. Finally Ziva spoke, trying to be diplomatic and friendly, "Callen has chosen his team well. You are a very fine agent, Kensi."

"What, is this the way you ex-Mossad agents get your prisoners to talk, use flattery?" she said sarcastically.

"No, I was just stating the obvious. Why are you so angry with me?" asked a perplexed Ziva, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I understand that there are things you could see that are my fault but an intelligent person can see that I'm not the enemy. We're all victims here."

Kensi stared at Ziva for a long time making Ziva uncomfortable. She could see the hurt in Kensi's eyes. "You've known Callen longer and better than any of us back home and that's what makes me angry. Really your involvement is not the issue. We struggle to keep up with Callen, with the mystery of his past, with the nefarious people that pop out of the woodwork and he never says anything. We are left to guess and most of the time we remain in the dark. I just wish that he would open up when it really and truly matters. You met him in a different time when he was a different man and I think I'm envious of that." She paused and took a humble breath, "And…you were the one, the one that got away and broke his heart. That is hard to deal with."

Were the girls finally bonding? Ziva looked at Kensi and smiled sadly, then her eyes looked into the distance. Her heart had been as arid as the desert until she laid eyes on him again. "It was a very messy and difficult situation. We were young, idealistic and so in love. When you love someone so deeply and completely, you become blind to events around you. We foolishly thought we could overcome anything, but we couldn't and we didn't. It tore us apart. He wasn't the only one who got his heart broken, Kensi." Her gaze returned to Kensi and it was melancholy.

She understood now. "It's easy to love him, isn't it?"

"Absolutely."

The special moment was broken by Sam, "Kensi, Ziva heads up. It's the van. Show time!"

Ziva got out of the car and stood by the roadside feigning to flag down drivers, whilst Kensi was leaning against the boot. Then they saw it. The nondescript van came into sight and Ziva in her short shorts started to wave, flicking her long wavy hair. Then Kensi joined her in the act wearing a summery dress. It was certainly a sight not to be missed and one the girls would never do again. But it worked. The van slowed down and came to a stop. The girls hammed it up and the driver couldn't resist.

"Oh sir thank you for stopping," said Ziva.

"You are a life saver. Our tire is flat and we don't know how to change it. Could you help us?" said Kensi very suggestively.

"Of course. You know it's not safe for two beautiful young ladies such as yourselves to be unchaperoned on these isolated roads. I will help you so you can be on your way," said the driver. He went to the boot, found the tools he needed and started work.

Ziva noticed the driver was busily engaged with his good samaritan act and also very engaged with Kensi's flowing dress. So Ziva moved slightly away and very quietly whispered, "Now."

Sam and Ben got to work. They stealthily approached the van. A standard door lock secured the back door to the van. Sam got out his lock-picking tool and within seconds the door was open. The smell that wafted out caused them both to gag, to fall back and cover their faces. They looked at each other and realized they'd both been in worse situations. So Sam moved in and without disturbing anything looked for the blue tag. He searched furiously, almost desperately. But it was Ben that found it, "Sam here on top."

Sam was relieved as he nodded. They maneuvered themselves so they could leverage the body out then Sam stopped. They had been told to look for the sack with the blue tag, but Sam had to be sure, "We need to check." Ben agreed. He took out his penknife and made a slit in the hessian sack. He took a deep breath as he took in his partner's appearance and nodded. He had no time to react. Aided by Ben, Sam swung the sack over his shoulder and started for their van. Meanwhile Ben finished the job by closing and locking the doors; like they said, none the wiser. Then he moved into Ziva's line of vision and motioned 'finished' with his hand and Ziva acknowledged.

Ben returned to the van with minutes to spare to find Sam had already torn the sack open. Callen looked dead. He was pale and to the naked eye, he wasn't breathing. Sam was barely holding it together and seeing Callen in this state, had caused his resolve to waiver. He needed someone to pull him out of his despair. "Ben how long has it been?" asked Sam needing someone else to be the rock of Gibraltar.

"Maybe 4 hours…the toxin lasts 6 hours depending on the health of the person," he said looking at Callen and feeling disgust and hatred for David. They couldn't muster any words as they noticed the filth covering Callen, the massive bruising, the cuts and burns and the swelling. Sam knew about the lashes Callen had received. He knew he had to look, so he breathed deeply and looked at Ben for moral support. Then his big strong hands that had held Callen once before as he lay dying, grabbed the lifeless body and turned it to its side; that's when the colour drained from Ben and Sam's face. The state of Callen's back was horrendous. They had to clean him up before they headed to the airfield. They had several bottles of water and a very basic first aid kit Ben had remembered to procure. Frantically Sam and Ben started gently wiping the blood, the filth and the dirt off Callen. Subconsciously they were trying to wipe away the hurt, the guilt and the pain they'd all endured.

Suddenly the door rattled and opened, Kensi peered in and then quickly entered the van followed by Ziva. The prison van had already left. Another piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. Now all that was left, was leaving the country in one piece and hoping that Callen would wake.

Ziva and Kensi's eyes adjusted to the poor light in the van. While they found a spot to settle, their eyes fell on the broken body that was Callen. Kensi was stunned into paralysis. Her eyes transfixed and Sam noticed her reaction. He moved to her side and placed his hand on hers, "He'll be ok, Kens. It's Callen…he'll be ok." Kensi didn't speak. She just kept staring; the shock just so overwhelming.

Then Sam lifted his big brown eyes to meet Ziva's. Her face spoke volumes. The woman never showed emotion. She was always calm, cool and calculating but now, in this present situation, Sam saw the person Callen had fallen in love with. Sam saw Ziva the woman, who was obviously still very much in love with Callen and it was all in her eyes. She blinked nervously and took a deep breath as she felt Sam stripping away her façade. Sam understood so she extended her hand, "Here give me the cloth, Ben and I will finish cleaning him up. You and Kensi get up front and drive. She needs you Sam."

"His back…" said Sam quietly.

"I know just drive Sam," ordered Ziva barely holding it together.

They started the drive to the airstrip and Sam was being ever so careful adhering to the road rules, keeping their presence inconspicuous. When what he really wanted to do was high tail it to the airstrip. But this time he couldn't throw caution to the wind. Kensi had regained some of her composure and had reassured Sam with a shy tentative smile that she was ok. Ziva and Ben had attended to Callen the best they could. But it just wasn't enough. He needed care and he needed it immediately. Ziva looked at Ben, "We need to turn him. His back needs to be cleaned and disinfected."

"Can't we just leave it to the doctors?" asked Ben.

"It's an hours drive. At least this way we're saving them time. Come Ben help me," responded Ziva.

He nodded and positioned himself carefully; knees to Callen's chest and one hand at his shoulder and the other at his hip. "On the count of three. One, two, three." Ben pulled Callen towards him and Ziva froze. Her face was barely containing the tumultuous feelings of rage and anger, pity and sadness. She started to tremble. Ben called out to her, "Ziva…ZIVA! Snap out of it." She didn't respond. Ben leveraged Callen's body, then freeing his right hand he slapped her, "ZIVA!"

Her reaction was immediate. Her glassy eyes staring furiously at Ben, "No time for this now. Bury it. He needs our help." Without saying a word, she took the remaining water and poured it all over Callen's tortured back. Ever so gently she dabbed the wounds carefully. Once they seemed to be cleaned, she found the hydrogen peroxide in the first aid kit. She poured some on another clean cloth and started applying it gently to his back. She continued carefully for a few minutes, but this time as she applied the cloth, Callen's body bucked and a scream escaped, forcing Ben back and Sam to veer. He instinctively strengthened his hold on Callen. However he suddenly found himself face to face with his friend. Callen's blue eyes were wide with panic and fear. "Callen…calm down. You're safe. The toxin is wearing off so calm down." Callen had stopped screaming but was panting frenziedly, his glazed eyes trying to focus on Ben. Ben smiled, "We got you out. The plan worked. You're safe."

Finally Callen found his voice. It was raw and raspy. "It hurts."

"I know friend…be brave Ziva needs to clean it," said Ben motioning with his eyes to Ziva.

Then Kensi's voice piped up as she turned to see what had happened, "Ziva, Ben what's happened?"

"He's awake," said Ziva relieved. Then she placed her hand on Callen's shoulder and leaned over so she could make eye contact with him, "Try to be still, Callen." Callen nodded slightly. She continued with the disinfecting. Callen gripped Ben so hard, his fingernails digging into the man's flesh. Ben didn't flinch.

"It's ok Callen. A little while longer old friend," said Ben, but Callen was exhausted, his energy drained and his eyes closed. Ben looked at Ziva, "He's out."

"Better that way," said Ziva calmly. After a while she had finished. They placed a clean cloth in his back but kept him on his side. Ben moved away as Ziva maneuvered her way around. She placed his head on her lap and started stroking his head ever so carefully and gently. She locked her gaze on his face. Years had passed but he really hadn't changed that much; ever so handsome and ever so broken. He looked so young and so helpless but he was on his way home to his family and friends. So knew he'd recover and maybe this time she could help.

Time ceased to exist as she lost herself in thoughts about Callen not even Sam's voice startled her when he asked, "The airstrip is up ahead. How's he doin' back there?"

Ben looked at his two star-crossed lovers and noticed how peaceful they seemed, "Good Sam."

With one hand on the wheel, the other one grabbed Kensi by the shoulders and pulled her in, "Kens…we did it. We're taking him home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

**I can't believe the ride is nearly over…go team!**

**Chapter 19**

The van screeched to a stop near the awaiting aircraft. Suddenly like ants spilling from an ant's hill, he saw a flurry American military staff rushing to assist. All Sam could think was _it's over, it's finally over. _From then on everything just seemed a blur to Sam as he watched Callen being loaded into the aircraft and the service doctors starting to fuss all over him. Kensi followed them blindly. The trip had allowed her to come to terms with her role in the whole matter. Now she realized that the only important issue at hand was Callen's safety and his safe return home. Sam saw Ziva and Ben by the van, trying in vain to remove Callen's blood off their clothes. She saw him and they walked over to each other meeting half way. "It's hard to get off," motioned Sam to Ziva's hands.

Ziva looked at her new friend, "Yes, somethings don't wash away…ever."

He acknowledged her double entente with a wry smile. "Need a ride?" he continued.

She looked over to Ben who was now standing beside her, "No…Ben and I have some unfinished work to do here. We need to make sure things are followed through. I'll get a hold of Gibbs and explain everything. I need to tell him the whole story. He deserves that."

"Good idea. He'll need to know, if he doesn't already," said Sam. Then turning to Ben, "Not so bad for a Mossad agent…thank you. You helped save Callen. I won't forget that. If you ever need anything, I'm there for you man…anything," said Sam.

Ben's future was up in the air. Hopefully he would be able to continue working in his chosen field once the whole affair was sorted out. Bringing justice and helping the innocent was what he was compelled to do. He was certain he could pick up the pieces and move forward from this whole jaded episode. He looked up at the big man smiling. "Callen is very lucky to have such loyal friends. It was a pleasure working with you Sam despite the circumstances," said Ben as he extended his hand. Sam laughed, shook his hand and then pulled him into a man-hug. Finally he waved the man goodbye as he walked towards the van.

Sam then turned and saw Ziva looking at the plane longingly. She was so lost in thought. He knew leaving Callen would be hard but he understood her decision. "Go ahead and say goodbye."

"He is not awake. It does not matter."

"He might be now and if he isn't, does it matter?" said Sam. She nodded. Sam walked with her towards the plane. It took her seconds to be next to Callen who was being attended to by medical staff. Sam walked behind her and motioned silently to the medical staff to leave. Kensi looked up at Sam then she saw Ziva, her glaze glued to Callen. She understood and got up and followed Sam out.

He was already hooked up to an IV, was wearing an oxygen mask and lying on his side. He looked so vulnerable. She could feel her throat constricting as the emotions started to build up. Her trembling hand stroked his matted hair and then gently caressed his cheek, "You're safe Callen. You're going home. I need to stay behind and follow through. I need to make sure things are done properly and HE doesn't get away. When I get back, we'll meet and we'll talk. Seeing you again made me remember just how much I loved you and how much I still do," she said as tears threatened to fall. Then Ziva very carefully removed the oxygen mask and placed a tender longing kiss on Callen's chapped lips, then she suddenly felt her kiss being returned. It was the slightest touch bearing so much emotion. Those tears did fall as his eyes opened. He tried to voice something but his voice failed him. She quickly put her index finger to his lips.

"Shh…rest, we'll talk soon," she said smiling.

His feeble hand reached her's removing it from his lips. Then Callen found his voice, albeit just above a whisper, "Thank…you." It was all he could manage. But it was his eyes that said it all. She kissed him on the forehead as he closed his eyes and she replaced the mask. It was going to be fine.

She left the plane and found Sam and Kensi waiting for her, "I hate long goodbyes."

Kensi fidgeted putting her hair behind her ears, "Next time you're in town, I owe you a drink," Ziva smiled.

Then Sam turned to her, "We all owe you a drink. Take care Ziva." Then they all went their own way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evening was breaking and Kensi had rung Deeks and told him that Callen was safe. He had tried to remain cool and detached, but deep inside he felt so relieved. Callen was safe as was all the team. They had their leader back. Now he had his own mission. He had Hevel in the car and was heading towards the international airport when Hevel spoke up, "Marty we need to make a detour."

Marty scrunched his face in bewilderment, "Detour? Not in my brief Hevel. I was told straight to the airport and home."

Hevel repositioned himself in his seat ignoring what Deeks said, "Turn right at the next exit."

"Hevel no…" tightening his grip on the wheel.

"It's important Marty, please. I know what I'm doing," pleaded Hevel.

Deeks had a heart of gold and really couldn't refuse this old man that had sacrificed so much to help them. "How long will it take?"

"15 minutes out of our way, I promise. It's important or else I wouldn't ask," explained Hevel who was now looking at Deeks.

Deeks had no choice, the big softie he was, and said, "Right, you said." Hevel nodded and smiled. They drove for the better part of 10 minutes when a small gathering of makeshift shelters came into view. "Just there. You can stop just there. I'll be a few moments."

Deeks obeyed. He stopped the car scanning the area and pulling out his piece then looked at Hevel squarely, "Do you need back up?"

Hevel chuckled amused, "No but thank you my friend." He got out of the car and Deeks watched as the old man entered one of those makeshift shelters. Minutes later Hevel emerged with another man, a slightly older looking version of Hevel. Hevel opened the door for him and the other man got into the car and sat clutching a small bag. Deeks jumped around nervously.

"Hevel? What? I'm not a taxi service. I have to get you to the airport or else I'll get creamed by Sam and then by Hetty," panicked Deeks.

Hevel had resumed his spot in the front seat and placed a consoling hand on Deeks' shoulder, "This man here Marty Deeks, is my brother Sarkis. He was the doctor who looked after Callen in Nafha and I'm taking him to Amercia with us."

Deeks looked at Hevel disbelievingly, then he lifted his eyes to the rearview mirror and saw Sarkis' tired and worn visage. He couldn't argue and he wouldn't. He understood how important family was and who was he to stand in its way. "Ok but you're going to have to explain it to Hetty and maybe add in there you held a gun to my head…" Hevel chuckled as Deeks started the car and headed to the airport. There was no doubt in his mind he was doing the right thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plane trip was long and the heart monitor kept a steady beat. As much as they hoped to keep a vigil over Callen, both Sam, and Kensi fell asleep, too exhausted to keep their eyes open. The medical crew did their best to stablise Callen but it was all too obvious that he needed proper medical care.

Back in LA, Hetty had been apprised of everything that had transpired. She knew how intelligent, how capable and how resourceful her agents were but times like this, only strengthened her belief that she had gathered and trained the best operatives. Her best and brightest had managed to bring down an illegal arms trading scheme, a highly placed corrupt official and had saved their colleague from death in Nafha. All in a day's work she'd argue and she'd be completely correct.

Anxiety was rampant as Eric, Nell and Hetty were awaiting news from the plane's arrival. Eric and Nell were sifting through a mountain of onerous data whilst Hetty was siting at her desk finalizing some obscure reports when a shadow loomed over her desk. "So it's over?" asked Vance.

"Oh Director Vance…welcome. You should've told me you were coming I would've spruced the place up," said Hetty with a slight annoyed tone as she looked up over her eyeglasses.

Vance didn't know how to take that remark, but then again he never did with Hetty. He was fully aware how badly the whole mission had gone. He was also very much aware of the degree that Callen had gone to in order to complete the mission. He had suffered for the greater good and nothing less was expected. But that was Callen. Vance knew Hetty was angry and now wasn't the time to face her head on. Time for debriefing would come at a much later date. He had simply come bearing an olive branch.

"Hetty spare me the condescending tone," he said as he sat down not shying from her glare.

"Condescending? Why I never! I'm merely pointing out that with everyone here working day and night, the place has been neglected," said Hetty.

"I know the enormous effort your team has put into this mission. We are all aware of it. We are also aware of the shortcomings of certain CIA departments. Disciplinary action is already being taken. They hurt one of mine and placed **my** people in danger, Hetty. I won't stand by and do nothing if that is what you're implying," said Leon quite adamant.

"No not at all Leon. I am not implying anything. We were left to our own devices on this one when it wasn't our mission to begin with. I feel used and abused and I won't take this. Heads will roll believe you me Leon and I could use your support," said Hetty.

"You have my 100% support and also Gibbs'. Between we three, they won't know what hit them...Now the reason I am here is to give you some reprieve. Take some time to take stock. Give Mr. Beale and Miss Jones some time off as well. I will man the helm. Go and spend time with you team and Agent Callen. I was just told his plane touched down," said Leon softening his face.

"Do we know the extent of his injuries?" asked Hetty. Vance shook his head.

"Oh well a mother's need to attend to her children is always far greater than the need to complete paperwork. I shall take you up on the offer indeed," said Hetty. She stood up, placed her handbag of her weighted shoulders and said, "Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At the Hospital**

From the moment they landed, they had been excluded from Callen's side. It meant that Kensi and Sam had made their own way to the hospital. They hadn't heard anything for hours and the waiting was killing them. "So when will Deeks be arriving?" asked Sam still in his three-day old clothes slumped on a mundane plastic chair.

Kensi lifting her head off his shoulder and glancing at her watch, "In the next couple of hours." She stopped and looked at Sam, "What about Callen? How do we fix things Sam?"

"I don't know Kensi. Maybe we just say sorry," said Sam shaking his head, "I don't know."

"We have to fix this. What happened…before…maybe I overreacted? I was just so scared for you and for Deeks. But it's the secrets Sam. He just so closed all the time. I want him to have the same trust in us that we have in him, well had in him. Secrets build walls and they keep people out. I just want to be inside those walls. I want him to know that no matter his past and no matter what he's done, he can always rely on me…always," said Kensi so honestly.

"Do you still believe that Kenz? After all that's happened? We let him down," said Sam his harsh words belying the raw emotion behind them.

"Yeah, I do. Maybe we needed this to remind us of who we all are and what we mean to each other. Maybe this was a test. We failed. But now we have the opportunity to collect all the pieces and try and put them back together, and this time stronger," she said and for the first time since that fateful night, Kensi smiled. She needed the NCIS team. She too had come from a broken home and she needed to have this family work, as dysfunctional as it was. This was one of the reasons that Sam loved Kensi. She was tough and strong, resilient and tenacious but deep down hiding in the recesses of her spiritual center, was a little girl who was afraid of happy endings.

"You are absolutely right Miss Blye. The only real mistake is the one from which we learn nothing and we have all made mistakes here. I think we all have learned plenty. Good to have you both home safe and sound," said Hetty as she extended her arms. Kensi's eyes started to glisten as she stood up and embraced Hetty. "You did a remarkable job dear."

Then as Kensi released Hetty, Hetty turned her sights on Sam who didn't know what to feel. He looked at her and felt a myriad of emotions. He blamed Hetty for keeping him in the dark. He blamed her for allowing the whole miserable episode to escalate to this point and he blamed her for letting G go. Or just maybe his feelings towards Hetty were just a reflection of the true feelings he felt inside…his guilt. "Mr. Hanna?" asked Hetty a little hurt.

"It's been a tough couple of weeks. A lot of things I thought I knew, I really had no clue about. I don't like being kept in the dark. You didn't tell me about G's involvement in this case and G…well. Put it this way, how many skeletons does the man have? We all made mistakes let's hope we have learned from them," in saying that the big colossus stood up and smothered Hetty in a hug.

Couple more hours passed, and Nell and Eric had joined the team at the hospital and still no word. Nell head's was lying on Sam's lap; she was asleep curled up like a ball. Eric and Kensi were leaning on each other, asleep. Hetty and Sam ever vigilant. Then just above a whisper Sam turns to Hetty, "Did you know about their relationship?"

"Yes I did. I knew the whole story. I make it my business to know Mr. Hanna," responded Hetty.

"How much of G's life do you know?" asked Sam disheartened. He thought he knew his partner and suddenly felt like he didn't know him at all.

"Enough. I know about his past relationships and I know about the agencies he's worked with and for. I don't know all the missions as some are beyond even my security clearance and some didn't exist," she said lifting her eyebrows. "Mr. Hanna I'm afraid that we'll never really know Mr. Callen. But I know the man he is and I will stand by him regardless." She pursed her lips and nodded turning away from Sam.

Sam kept looking at her, "But the lack of information about his background, his family…it doesn't bother you?"

She shook her head in three fluid movements, "No," and thus ended the conversation. Sam knew when to stop probing and he did. But he couldn't shake the feeling that Hetty knew more about G's past than she was letting on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. The last 3 chapters were the hardest to write but got through it. Hope you guys like.**

**Chapter 20**

_Callen_

_Light…dark…clouds…faces…I still love you…tears…excruciating pain…Kensi?...flying…strangers…voice familiar Sam?...dark…nothing._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hetty stood and Sam reacted. "Doctor," said Hetty. Sam woke Nell gently as he strained to hear the conversation between the doctor and Hetty. Then he shook Eric and Kensi who awoke with a start.

"Miss Lange. I'm Doctor Lowen, Mr. Callen's physician."

"How is he?" asked Hetty almost afraid to ask.

"In recovery at the moment. We have him on strong antibiotics to counteract the beginning stages of septicemia and pneumonia. We hope they'll be effective. It all depends how his body responds to them. He is very weak. He is suffering from malnutrition and dehydration, cuts, contusions and electrical burns. There are also some broken ribs and some bruising to his kidneys. All under control. But as you are aware, it's the damage to his back we are most concerned about. It's early days yet as how to proceed. We need the infection to clear, and then we can look at skin grafts. The scarring will be substantial as will the pain. It'll be a long recovery. He'll need his family and friends around. Currently he is sedated but you can see him if you wish. If you have any questions when you've digested all the information, this is my pager. Please don't hesitate," she smiled and left the small group.

The doctor's news could've been much worse and Hetty was thankful for G's resilience. It was a lot to take in. G had suffered greatly at the hands of Eli and sustained injuries she knew nothing about, which greatly pained her.

"Mr. Hanna the doctor obviously thought I knew about Mr. Callen's back. What don't I know?" asked Hetty, anger and sadness seeping through her steady tone. Kensi looked at Sam, knowing full well what he was going to say. Nell and Eric looking at each other, picking up on a secret that hadn't been shared.

"Lashes," he said apologetically.

"How many lashes Mr. Hanna?" asked Hetty still shocked by the news.

"40 or thereabouts…," said Sam quietly as Hetty let a small sigh escape.

"That's barbaric…poor Callen," said Nell. Eric looked at her and pulled her close.

She composed herself and continued, "Yes Miss Jones, quite. Considering Mr. Callen's state, I think a quick visit by everyone is best and then we leave Mr. Callen to rest. I will stay until the morning and then we take turns. He must not be left alone. He must know we are all here for him, especially after all he has suffered."

They entered the room quietly. It was dimly lit but the battered body of Callen could be seen quite well. He was lying on his side with heavy bandaging on his back and most of his torso. He was attached to a multitude of IVs and various machines, and wore an oxygen mask. Kensi was the first to approach him as she walked over to see his face. It hadn't improved since the plane trip. It didn't look like Callen; his face so distorted with the bruising, the stitches and the swelling. Her hand gently traced a graze on his cheek. Sam moved next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders, trying in vain to bear some of the hurt he knew she was feeling, because he was feeling it too. Then Nell and Eric moved closer to them. All four standing in front of their broken hero. Hetty held back. She could not break down in front of her wards. She could only face him in private.

"Animals!" said Nell. "How could Callen walk into this knowing what could happen?"

"It's his calling Miss Jones and he'll heal," said Hetty not believing a word she was saying.

"Physically yeah…but psychologically? How does one come back from this?" asked Eric.

"Mr. Callen has been through worse. Now it's best you all go home and have a good rest, especially you Mr. Hanna and Miss Blye. I will see you tomorrow," said Hetty.

Sam nodded as did Kensi, "Hey G…you're home where you belong with us. We brought you back. We're all here waiting for you to wake up and bug us about getting outta here. Hetty pulled the short straw and she's babysitting you tonight. Later." Kensi kissed his forehead tenderly then they all voiced their goodbyes and left.

Hetty hadn't moved from her spot at the furthest end of the room; the horror of Callen's torture still weighing heavily on her soul. But she pushed it away, locking it behind her metaphorical Kevlar vest. She walked over to her best and brightest. She pulled up a chair, sat down and looked at him, sleeping. So much pain and so much loneliness the young man bore in his heart, and yet there was so much more HE didn't know about. She sighed then her gaze went to his hands. Both wrists and hands heavily bandaged, blood barely seeping through. One had the IVs attached so she grabbed the other one ever so tenderly.

"Oh sweet boy. I am so glad you are back home with us. I honestly thought you wouldn't return. But here you are. Your team…your family wants you to wake. They have things they want to say, as do I. Your bravery borders on folly but without it we wouldn't have caught the bastard. You make me so proud Mr. Callen and I'm sorry for my cowardly part in all of this. I should've stepped in and I should've stopped you. I, of all people, know how you react when you feel betrayed, you run fast and far. You are the closet thing I have to a son. I hope you can forgive an old woman." She patted his hand and sat back watching him struggle breathing whilst listening to a cacophony of beeping machines.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night proceeded without incident as the pain medication had kept Callen heavily sedated. Hetty had drifted off during the night but had woken and nothing had changed. Callen hadn't moved. She stood, straightening up her stiff old body and opened the curtains, "Vitamin D Mr. Callen, helps with depression. It's a beautiful morning in Los Angeles. Mr. Hanna will be in shortly and you won't have any peace and quiet." Just then Sam bounded through the door. "Speak of the devil!"

"Who? What?" asked Sam confused putting down a warm thermos of tea.

"Oh nothing Mr. Hanna. Tea in a thermos? Goddy. Glad it's not in a paper cup," she said smiling whilst pouring some out for herself and Sam.

"Yeah…I can taste the paper now too. How's he been Hetty?" asked Sam looking over to Callen with a worried gaze.

"Oh quiet. Hasn't stirred. Maybe your delightful company might draw him out of his shell," said Hetty smiling.

Sam gave her an amused grin, "Funny. What are you saying about my personality?"

"Nothing Mr. Hanna, nothing at all. Any who, I'll be off. Look after him Mr. Hanna and call if there is any change." She clapped Sam's shoulder and said, "Goodbye Mr. Callen. I hope to see you awake next time I come."

Sam watched her leave. He sat in Hetty's chair and looked upon his friend, his partner and his brother. "Hey G. I suppose it's moments like these that I'm supposed to say all the right things, apologise and shit. But nup…I'll wait until I can do it face to face. So hurry up and wake up. I'll just sit here and catch up on the reports Hetty wants finished."

Sam did just that. He opened his laptop and starting typing and talking away about the report at hand when a nurse came in, "Hello there…how's our patient?" She moved over to Callen and started checking machines and IV fluids. Then she injected several liquids in the IV, changed the oxygen mask to a nasal cannula and monitored any change. She was happy. Then she pulled out his folder and started scribbling.

Sam looked at her amazed at her ease and calm. "So, how's he doing?"

She took her time to finish and then placed the folder in the holder and said, "Well…he is doing great considering his injuries. I've decreased his pain medication, all vitals are good and Mr. Rip Van Winkle here should wake very very soon. I'm Nurse Pohr and I'll be attending Mr. Callen until my shift ends this afternoon. If you need anything, just call." Then she turned her attention to Callen and patting him on the leg, "Now Mr. Callen, I'll check in with you soon." Then she smiled at Sam and left.

Sam looked at Callen and the resumed his writing. Minutes passed and Sam noticed Callen's hand move. "G!..G! Can you hear me?" yelled Sam.

Then Callen's eyes opened slightly trying to focus. He took in Sam's hulk and a slightest smirk appeared, "Not so loud. I'm not deaf." His voice was above a whisper, it was course and gruff but it was G's.

"Oh man…welcome back!" said Sam pressing the buzzer for the doctor.

Callen tried to move and was startled by the pain radiating through his entire body and he gasped. "Hey…hey easy there! Doctor's coming…take it easy G," said Sam trying in vain to offer assistance.

"Maybe if I stay asleep…it won't hurt…as much," speaking and panting through the pain.

"Don't! You stay awake cause we gotta talk," said Sam looking at Callen with serious intent.

"Now Sam? It **can** wait," gruffed Callen trying to remove his cannula.

Sam's hands grabbed his instinctively. "Leave that, you need it and no it can't."

Callen glared then settled on his side and prepared himself for the onslaught, "Ok. I guess we'll be here for a while."

"Don't G…don't make it into a joke. Don't palm it off like you usually do. We need to air this out."

"Ok," said Callen but his energy was waning.

"First of all you look terrible. Secondly, I'm sorry man for everything. You know it's the whole lone wolf thing."

Sam got up and started pacing the room, walking, talking and gesticulating with his hands. "You go off on a tangent and you don't talk to anyone about it. Crap, you went to Arkady before you came to me. But if there's one thing I've learnt during this whole event is that you aren't going to change and we, as a team, need to deal with that. You really need to explain the whole Ziva thing. Hell she tore us up about…well you know what. She made us realize what fools we had been, that family doesn't abandon each other and doesn't turn on itself regardless. I know I'm speaking for Kensi when I say, all is forgiven man and we want you back." Suddenly he came face to face with Dr. Lowen was frowned at Sam.

"Dr. Lowen?" said Sam surprised.

"You rang?" she said smiling.

"Oh yeah, G woke up. He's ok. See for yourself," said Sam turning to face Callen.

Callen had fallen asleep and Dr. Lowen looked at Sam with an amused smile.

"I swear to you. He was awake," said Sam rushing over to Callen.

"It's ok Mr. Hanna. When patients first wake it's not for very long." She looked at the monitors. "The nurse said his vitals are great and that he's responding to the antibiotics. Good news indeed." Then she gently nudged Callen who groaned, "Mr. Callen we need you to wake up again please. I'm Dr. Lowen." She waited patiently.

Then the eyes opened struggling against the swelling, "Has Sam stopped?"

"Yes he has," said Dr. Lowen refraining from laughter at the sight of an injured Sam. "Mr. Hanna would you mind waiting outside while I examine Mr. Callen please."

Sam drew up his hands in defeat and exited. Then Callen dropped his game face and the full extent of his pain was etched on his face. "You don't need to pretend, Mr. Callen. They know the extent of your injuries," said Dr. Lowen sitting down next to Callen.

Callen winced as he tried to move, "It's not the physical pain so much. I can deal with that. It's everything else. Sam thinks it's forgive and forget…but I haven't had the time to deal with it."

"That's always hard. A word of advice, concentrate on getting better and getting strong. Let them fuss over you and care for you. Enjoy the attention. It might be their way of making amends…their way of showing how much they care. Then when you're ready, you can face the music. It'll be your turn to show them how much you care." She looked at him candidly.

Callen looked at her and slightly nodded. "Now let's have a look at you."

Xxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Second last…oh no nearing the end! But heaps more stuff happening right to the very last word.**

**Skippy1967 – I can't reveal too much about the ending but it isn't similar. **

**Chapter 21**

**A couple of months after…**

Kensi and Sam had withdrawn their requests and Director Vance had shredded all the paper trail. It was the least he could do. They had reinstated Callen like nothing had happened. Leon and Hetty both believed nothing more needed to be said or done. He was back at NCIS: Special Projects where he should be. Ziva and Ben had made certain that Eli David had been persecuted and **he **was now rotting in Nafha. Hevel and Sarkis had settled in Los Angeles with Levi. Finally they were free. It was another good thing that had emerged from Callen's covert operation. They had visited Callen and they had expressed their thanks. Sarkis was particularly happy to see him and Callen made sure that he thanked him profusely for the care he had given him and the danger Sarkis had put his own life in. Things were good. Everything was the way it should be, except she hadn't called yet.

It was Callen's first day back and Sam was going to pick him up. The house was sold…but sold to Hetty who sold it right back to a grateful Callen. He stood in his vacant kitchen, holding a cup of coffee and his thoughts drifted. A myriad of emotions were pounding at his head trying to emerge the victor, but Callen kept them all at bay. One kept niggling…gratitude. He felt he needed to be grateful for the rescue and the special attention he received while recuperating. Callen knew how he **should** be feeling and how the others thought he was feeling, but they didn't truly know; they never did and he felt they never could know him. He had perfected the game face they were accustomed to, and at times it felt more comfortable than his own.

Callen seldom opened his heart. He'd dared to hope. It never had worked for him before…the whole hope thing. He had taken a chance with his special family at special ops but it hadn't work out. His heart had been violated and torn to shreds. He honestly thought this time it was going to be different. He thought he had done all the right things. He had given them more than he had given anyone else and still it wasn't enough. Still they wanted more. But what they didn't realize is that there wasn't anymore to give. He was all about the glass half empty. That is why he ran. He ran so he wouldn't have to deal with their rejection. That's what he had always done. When families rejected him, he ran and ran. This saddened him. He thought he had grown out this pitiful pattern of alienation. But he hadn't.

But somehow things were different now. He didn't feel entirely lost nor empty. He felt betrayed but not alone. The doctor had told him _let them fuss over you, let them show you how much they care and then it will be your turn_. The three months he had spent recuperating, Sam and the others had been with him day and night. They sat with him through his screeching nightmares to his sullen and taciturn tantrums, from the painful re-bandaging to the excruciating physical therapy. They were there for it all. They had helped him heal, they had sought forgiveness through their actions and actions have always been more poignant than words. This time he didn't feel like running. This time he would try harder. This time he would make it work. He would slowly rebuild his shattered heart and once healed, he'd give it again to his dysfunctional NCIS family. But it would take time.

Sam honked the car. The sharp sound startled Callen and his reaction caused him to spill his coffee. "Damn it!"

Sam waited tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and still G didn't emerge. Patience wasn't one of his virtues. "Shit G." He got out and went to the front door. It was open. "G?' he shouted.

"Spilt coffee on my shirt just changing," yelled Callen from somewhere in the house.

Sam walked in eyeing the place. Nothing had changed, spartan as usual. Then he turned and accidently looked into Callen's bedroom. Callen was changing and he had his back to Sam. Sam stood frozen. It was the first time he had seen the result of the 40 lashes. He remembered Dr. Lowen saying that the skin was far too damaged to repair and that all they could do was to let it heal naturally. But Sam never imagined this. The criss-crossing scar lines were still pink in contrast to Callen's bronzed back. The raised welts spanned his entire torso and Sam suddenly felt ill.

Callen saw movement from the corner of his eye and caught a glimpse of Sam in the mirror. Their eyes met. Callen saw pity and hurt and he looked away. This is what he was afraid of, that the team would not see **him** anymore; they would just see his scars and the looks of pity would be never-ending. He didn't want the scars to define him.

He reacted quickly by throwing on a raglan t-shirt then a loose long sleeve tee. He turned and walked over to Sam who looked down at his toes feeling uncomfortable. "I didn't want you to see it. It's ok Sam. Don't be embarrassed. They're part of me now. You get used to it after a while," said Callen trying to make Sam feel better.

Sam looked up, his eyes glistening and his anger smoldering, "I don't think I ever will. I did that to you."

"What?" said Callen looking shocked.

"You wouldn't have gone on that stupid mission if I hadn't…"

Callen grabbed Sam by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, "We've been through this already Sam and now I'm only going to tell you this once more. You are not responsible. I make my own decisions about my life. I always have. You did not do this. Aaron and Eli did. Aaron is dead and Eli will be soon. It's over."

"But it will never be over for you. Those scars will be with you forever," said Sam barely holding it together.

"Yeah but they will fade as will the memory. Sam, I've got emotional scars worse than the ones on my back. I'll never forget the time in Nafha not because of everything that went on, but because my friends risked their lives to save mine. They will remind me that my family is right here." He slapped Sam on the back, "Now let's go. You don't want me to be late for me first day back?"

Ziva was right. Callen was a survivor and the strongest being he'd ever encountered. Sam didn't understand how he could be was philosophical about it. But Sam was going to stop trying to figure him out. He was going to accept his partner, flaws and all.

They got into the Challenger and Sam drove, constantly checking his review mirror.

"Should I be worried?" asked Callen signaling to the review mirror.

"No, just habit. Hey G, you remember last time I picked you up after…you know?"

"What, when I was shot?" said Callen turning to Sam.

"Yeah…do you have to say it so bluntly?" said Sam feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't like to sugar coat things. Why the trip down memory lane?" said Callen.

"I just remembered, it was when we moved into our new Ops Headquarters," said Sam.

"Where is this leading to Sam?" asked Callen a bit annoyed by the pointless questions and uncomfortable about dredging up the shooting.

"Don't know…just thinking out loud. I just have a bad feeling about today."

Callen looked at Sam. His bad feelings always meant something was going to happen. But there was nothing he could do now so he decided to brush it off. He had had enough emotional angst for the day. "Speaking to your grandma lately, have you? Read your tea leaves? Oh stop and get some donuts. I promised Kensi," said Callen smiling.

"My grandma is in tune with the spirits and her predictions have always come true. By the way donuts…G when are you gonna realize too much sugar is bad for you. Now fruit is better. Let's get some mangoes, bananas…brain food," said Sam enthusiastically.

"What do you think got me through the last couple of months? A strict diet of chocolate and cinnamon donuts. Brain food well, some might need it," he said smiling salivating for a response.

"Jest all you like G, but I'll be still jogging up Eldred Street when I'm 90," boasted Sam.

"And I'll probably be laughing at you from beyond the grave," laughed Callen and Sam scoffed.

"Why do I bother?"

"Because secretly you love me."

_Humpf_ exclaimed Sam, "I'll just add delusion to your looooooog list of psychological hang ups!" Callen smiled and this time it actually reached his eyes. Something Sam hadn't seen in over three months.

Their moment was interrupted by Sam's ring tone _Mama said Knock you out. _"Are you ever going to change that ringtone?" whined Callen.

"No! My phone, my rules. Answer it!" ordered Sam.

"Eric," answered Callen.

"Put me on speaker Callen (he did). Sam, remember the witness to the Ahkmed Farid murder. There's been a sighting. It was anonymous phone call and too brief to trace. The place is Warehouse 71 next to the pier off Hudson St. Hurry!"

"Thanks Eric," responded Sam as Callen hung up.

Then Callen turned to Sam, "Ahkmed Farid?"

"Yeah…a case I worked on while you were on leave. He was a political asylum seeker…murdered. Cameras in the area showed a witness. Eric got facial recognition but we never found out who he was. This is a big break," finished Sam.

"Ok. So I'll be missing my welcome back party," smirked Callen.

"Crime waits for no man G, not even you."

With peak hour traffic, the boys still made record time avoiding any speeding tickets. They located the warehouse. Sam parked the car just out of sight. They got out, Callen still moving a little stiffly. "You ok?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. You take left and I take right?"

"Ok…don't spook him G, we want him alive," said Sam.

"Yes sir."

They moved in like lions on a hunt, ready to pounce on their prey. The place was deserted, dark and cold. They entered the warehouse, always keeping eye contact with each other. Then they saw a neon flickering light emanating from around a corner of the warehouse. They stalked carefully until they saw something that made them stop in shock. They raised their guns in alarm.

"Gentlemen so glad you could join me. I'm sorry I had to orchestra this whole charade. It was the only way to get you here Callen and your trusty sidekick Agent Hanna," said Rivkin.

"Give me one reason why we just don't kill you right now," asked Callen on high alert.

"I can give you a few. First of all we are all professionals here, so please put away your guns as I only want a chat with you Agent Callen," said Rivkin laconically.

"Really. A chat? About what?" said Callen still holding up his gun.

"Your guns gentlemen."

"No," said Sam unrelenting at this point.

Rivkin breathed heavily and looked at both agents, "I didn't want to do it this way." Rivkin held up his hand and he was holding something that resembled a trigger. "You shoot me, I let go of the trigger and your headquarters goes up in flames. So I ask you again, please put your guns down and kick them away so we can talk like civilized men."

The boys didn't relent notwithstanding the threat, "Fine." With the other hand he flicked a switch and 6 monitors came to life. Four monitors were a live feed into OSP centre, one was showing a parcel that was placed next to Callen's nameplate on his desk and the final one was focused on Hetty's movement.

"What's all this?" asked Callen slowly lowering his gun, feeling confused and suddenly very afraid.

"This my friend is a live feed into your headquarters. The parcel on your desk Callen, is an explosive big enough to take out the entire block," explained a calm Rivkin.

"How do we know this is not fake, pre-recorded?" asked Sam who had placed his gun on the floor.

"Ring Miss Lange…ring her now." Sam looked at Callen whose eyes went wide with uncertainity. His look saying _what do I do?_

"Do it Sam," said Callen. Rivkin smiled.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed. "Mr. Hanna, how is the investigation going?"

Callen and Sam froze. Rivkin whispered, "Ask her to go to Callen's desk to see if a parcel arrived."

Sam faced tensed. He didn't like taking orders and he didn't like this situation. But he did as he was told. "Hetty, nothing so far. Callen wanted to know if a parcel arrived for him today?"

Hetty walked over to Callen's desk. The monitors showed Hetty standing next to the box. Callen and Sam looked at each other. Rivkin was telling the truth. "Yes Mr. Hanna. The parcel is on Mr. Callen's desk. Important is it? Since it's taking time out of your important case."

"Yes."

"Ok then. Careful with your investigation. Need I remind you how important this witness it," and the call ended. They watched everything. Rivkin wasn't lying. The smile of satisfaction gracing Rivkin's face churned hatred and spite in Sam, whereas Callen's mind was thinking overtime. But he realized they were between a rock and a hard place.

"So this whole set-up, what's it for? What do you want Rivkin?" asked Callen. Both agents now standing, waiting like lambs to the slaughter at their master's mercy yet showing no fear for themselves.

Rivkin scoffed, "Always fearless…that's what Eli used to say about you. Fearless to a fault. Here you are at my mercy and you're interrogating me. No I won't be as naïve as Aaron. I heard he died in Nafha."

Callen's stared straight at Rivkin, "He was shot by Eli, point blank in the head…from the back. Couldn't even face him. The coward!"

"Eli was not a coward. He was a visionary, he was passionate, he was my mentor and friend," ranted Rivkin.

"Was?" asked Callen confused.

"He hung himself in Nafha. That's what innocent men do when incarcerated wrongly!" yelled Michael.

"Or when they're ashamed of their crimes. He was guilty of betraying your country for financial gain, Michael. My role was to uncover the people behind the trading scheme not to target Eli," explained Callen hoping to appeal to Rivkin's rational side.

"And fortuitous that the man happened to be Eli, isn't that right Callen?" said Rivkin glaring at Callen.

Callen didn't want to get into that argument with Michael of all people. He too blamed Callen for Ziva's distance. So he decided that engaging Michael in an argument was going to be fruitless, so he changed tactic. "So why this? What do you hope to gain?"

"You see Eli was like a father to me. When I heard he died something in me died as well. Now I have no one except for Ziva. You know how much I've always loved her. Mossad is being restructured and all who were loyal to Eli are being discharged. I have nothing left. I'm here to do the same to you. I'm going to take everything you hold dear, Callen, and then I'll take Ziva" said Rivkin, madness creeping through his stare."I've watched you over the last three months and I've realized how close you are to Agent Hanna. He is like the brother you never had and your bond is strong. I am going to give you a choice; one King Solomon would be proud of. But first I want you to tie Agent Hanna to that chair using those plastic ties. We can't risk ropes can we?" smirked Rivkin.

Sam didn't like it. He didn't like being at the mercy of a madman but his life was nothing compared to the lives of the agents at Headquarters. Callen turned to his partner. He looked at Sam and the exchange of glares needed no words. He did what Rivkin wanted. He tied Sam to the chair then before turning to Rivkin, Callen squeezed Sam's shoulder and whispered, "I will not let anything happen to you." Sam nodded. But the tension was building up and his muscles started to twitch. He was trying hard to keep his emotions in check. "Easy big fella."

Then Callen straightened himself up showing strength and determination. He wasn't one to back down or show weakness. "Ok it's done. Now what's the choice?" asked Callen as cold as ice.

"Your choice is quite simple really. The first option is that you pick up your gun, aim it at your partner's head and pull the trigger, or the second option is that the whole of NCIS special operations and the whole block goes up in a huge blast and everyone dies. Brilliant don't you think? Win win situation," said Rivkin relishing in his planning.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Sam fighting against the restraints. Callen stared at Rivkin, unable to fully digest the magnitude of the choice. The shock was overwhelming. "So Callen? How much time do you need to choose? I thought it would be rather simple."

Without uttering a word, he looked towards Sam. Callen's eyes started to water. Sam met his partner's eyes. He saw despair and desperation. Callen had always been the strong one. He had always been the person to make the tough calls and the hard decisions. Now Sam would carry that burden. He wouldn't let Callen make the decision. "G…you know the right choice. Do what he says, you hear me. Just do what he says. You cannot let them all die because of me…G! Understand?"

Callen didn't respond. He just kept staring at the monitors and then at Sam, "I can't," he choked out the words.

"Yes you can." Sam stared Callen down. His was resolute and he was brave. His death would mean something and he wanted Callen to remember that. He would go down proud and courageous.

Callen found himself completely detached from the situation. He felt his body move but he didn't feel present. He was urged on by an external force; the force that was Sam Hanna. Callen picked up the gun, holding it limply he raised it. "I can't Sam. You have saved me from myself so many times. You have been my anchor and my family. I can't lose you, not like this. I can't be the one to take your life." Callen started to cry. This made it harder for Sam to keep his composure.

"I know G. I never had a brother. But if I could choose, I'd choose you. You will always be my blood. Just do it. I'd rather you do it than some scum," said Sam stoically and strong.

Callen went through all the scenarios and they all led to his colleagues or to Sam dying. There was no way out….unless.

"Oh how touching! So have you made your choice Callen?" asked Rivkin feigning annoyance but relishing in his victory. Callen kept his eyes on Sam. Callen raised his gun to Sam's forehead. Sam was trembling with fear but managed a slight smile for Callen who couldn't keep his hand still. "Good so the decision has been made. Go ahead. Once he's dead I'll deactivate the bomb and you'll have to live with the reality that YOU killed your partner."

Callen turned to him was a murderous glare striking through his tears. Rivkin just raised the trigger. He had to do it. His body started to tremble as he took aim. Sam smiled. Then Sam looked in horror and disbelief as Callen, smiling knowing he'd outwitted Rivkin, raised the gun to just under his chin when a shot rang through the warehouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

Buckle up…last chapter.

**Chapter 22**

The gunshot reverberated throughout the warehouse echoing for minutes it seemed. Callen's gun, which he had pointing at his own throat jerked away as his head turned to the source of the noise. Sam expecting to see Callen take his own life, jumped at the blast and he too, found the source of the gunshot. Both were surprised and shocked.

"Now that I have your attention boys, put your gun down Callen," said Ziva smiling holding a smoking gun, "and you Michael, let go of the trigger."

"NO!" screamed Sam, terrified at the prospect of the bomb exploding. "Don't! HQ will explode!"

Callen had turned from Sam to Ziva, too shocked to make heads or tails from the new development. His emotional roller coaster had suddenly made a loop-da-loop. He just stared at her, gun by his side.

"Oh Sam it's ok," she said moving closer to Michael, her focus and aim never faltering. "You see boys, I've been following Michael since he arrived in Los Angeles. I've been watching everything he's being doing. I even know what colour briefs he put on this morning. I knew my father's watchdog would come for revenge."

Michael's face was seething with anger and betrayal. "I thought you many things Ziva, but stupid wasn't one of them. It's him over me. But will he forgive the woman who blew up his precious NCIS HQ?"

"Go on let go! But before you do remember this…it was never a competition. You were a mere distraction," Ziva goaded. Michael furious with anger and rage held the remote trigger higher to emphasize its power and he let go of the button. Sam and Callen closed their eyes in anticipation for the explosion, but none came. Everything was quite except for a small and faint laugh. Michael, Sam and Callen looked in shock and disbelief when the scenes at the headquarters remained unchanged. Ziva's laughter became louder.

"What did you do?" screamed a frantic Michael, "what did you do?" Sam and Callen just looked on like bemused children. Everything seemed to be out of their control. Their roles were adlib and they were only along for the ride.

Michael moved forward towards Ziva in a threatening manner, eyeing her maliciously. Ziva straightened her stance and gripped her gun tighter. "You weren't listening. I told you I have been following you. I deactivated the bomb and informed Hetty. You were played Michael," said a very satisfied Ziva.

"Callen untie Sam, and you put your hands where I can see them!"

Then in a blur of a brief moment, Rivkin pulled out his gun and aimed it towards Ziva. She froze but suddenly a hailstorm of bullets rammed into Michael's body. It jerked as he fell to the floor wearing a look of shock on his face. His life drained away. Ziva stood frozen as Callen lowered his gun. "You ok?" he asked her. He was so bewildered by the turn of events, but it didn't stop his reflexes working to perfection.

She caught her breath. Michael was everything she despised but the actual process of killing him was harder than she had led herself to believe. She lifted her eyes from Michael's lifeless and bloodied body and faced a confused Callen. "Thank you," she responded. "**Now** it's over."

Callen had a many questions. But he knew it just wasn't the time. He turned his attention to Sam whilst Ziva walked over to Rivkin and gently closed his lifeless eyes, frozen in shock at what Callen had done. His death was right. But his loss would weigh on her heart. They had shared a love for years. After a while she crouched and ran her hand through his hair _I loved you once but you were too much like my father. Find peace now, she thought._

The LAPD and the rest of the NCIS officers were arriving. Sam was walking around trying to get his blood flowing through his legs again and rubbing his wrists when he noticed a silent Callen watching Ziva. He meandered over, "You did the right thing, G."

"Yeah…"

"G?" Callen turned to face him with a questioning look.

"You turned the gun on yourself. I thought we were past the whole _sacrificing your life for us _thing," stated a jaded Sam.

"We are. I've learnt my lesson Sam. But this…this was bigger than you or I. This was NCIS HQ. In this case we were both expendable. It didn't make sense us both dying when only one really had to. After I had killed you, he'd kill me. At least this way you stood a chance," explained Callen. Sam stared at him. He hated it when Callen rationalized things so perfectly.

But Callen's gaze had drifted to Ziva again. Sam could see Callen was anxious to talk to her. He placed his hand of Callen's shoulder, "Go on, I'll meet you at the car."

Callen turned to face Sam, "No wait I'm coming."

"No. You need to talk to her. I'll wait for you at the car," he patted Callen on the shoulder and left the warehouse not before nodding to Ziva, who smiled back.

Callen and Ziva walked towards each other. She looked at him. She had sacrificed so much for him but he was worth every ounce of pain and suffering. He was her light. Now he was safe and she was happy. They looked longingly at each other. "I think we need to talk," said Callen.

Ziva smiled and nodded, "We do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At NCIS HQ**

"You knew. You sent us there knowing that madman would be there. I was tied to a chair. G was aiming a gun at me. I was going to die! Then if that wasn't enough, G aims it at himself," said Sam slowly raising his voice as he towered over the diminutive Hetty.

"Oh Mr. Hanna, so much anger. Calm down. Here sit and have some tea," she grabbed him by the elbow and led him to one of her antiques chairs and pushed him into it. She poured the tea and offered it to Sam who took it begrudgingly. "There. Now the tea is hot so careful." She slowly shuffled to her chair, sat purposefully and looked at Sam, "Mr. Hanna, I didn't count on Mr. Callen reacting that way and I know how it must seem. But it had to be played out that way. He wasn't supposed to die. We just wanted a confession and incarceration. He would've been an invaluable source of intelligence. I had every faith in Agent David. All's well that ends well. You're safe, Mr. Callen is safe, Miss David is safe and Rivkin is dead…it's over," said Hetty.

Sam shook his head, clearly not as accepting of the outcome of the operation. He placed the untouched tea on the table, got up glaring at Hetty and started to walk off. When Hetty spoke, "Please don't turn your back on me Mr. Hanna. I wouldn't do that to you." Sam stopped and looked at Hetty as she continued, "I am sorry. Things went a little too far, granted."

"I don't like being played, you know that Hetty," said Sam seriously.

"That wasn't our intention. Now go home and take a few days off," said Hetty, knowing that a good hot cup of tea wouldn't suffice and she would have to make it up to Sam, somehow someday.

Hetty was looking around for Callen. But he wasn't there. "Eeeric?"

"Yes Hetty?" appeared servile Eric.

"Whereabouts of Mr. Callen?"

Eric started to type in his hand-held. "Driving south heading towards Huntington Beach. Two heat signatures. Car….it's a rental…in the name of Ari Brenner?"

'Thank you Mr. Beale." She knew they were together and she was glad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They really hadn't spoken since leaving the warehouse. Most of the drive was in silence. They were both coming to terms with the last three months and the final culmination. Where would they go from here? The repercussions were too vast and too abstract to even imagine. Callen drove Ziva to a secluded spot overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. It was one of his favourite spots when he needed time alone, time to heal and time to think. Callen pulled the rental car to a stop and looked at Ziva. She was hiding behind a dark pair of shades. "In here or outside?" he asked.

"I prefer the outdoors." She got out and Callen watched her move so feline-like. The wind gently buffeted her ponytail she wore so high. She found a spot on a small grassy knoll and sat, crossing her legs like a child. Callen followed her and sat beside her, just close enough for intimacy. He hadn't decided what he wanted from this relationship. Maybe he was weary of it all or maybe it was time to settle down. He wasn't sure

Callen drew breath as he took in the physical beauty of the spot he had chosen, then spoke, "I am sorry you got dragged into this. But I'm not sorry that I got to see you again."

Ziva maintained a detached façade. "What do we do Callen? Is there too much hurt and history for us to have a relationship? Can we go forward from this or will the past keep dragging us back to places we don't want to go? I don't know. When I found out who you really were from Gibbs, I couldn't believe that you had lied to me. I hated you. I hated you for a long time that's why I turned to Michael. That's why I never contacted you. I had been betrayed by my father and then by the man I loved. I was hurt."

Callen understood her pain and emotions. Broken hearts were casualties of their line of work, but breaking Ziva's heart felt like he had ripped out his own. "I'm sorry. When I joined Mossad as Ari I had one directive and I fully intended on fulfilling it. I didn't count on falling in love with the director's daughter. The love I had for you was the only true and real thing. It wasn't a lie, Ziva and that love has prevented me from falling in love again."

She still kept looking straight out to the ocean as she said, "But I am his daughter, Callen and every time you look at me, you'll remember everything he did to you. You'll remember the lashings, you'll remember the beatings and the betrayal."

He moved around as to face her, "No I won't."

The force of her emotions made her turn to look at Callen, "Yes, you will and then I will see the suffering you have had to endure because of our love, because of me. I can't do that Callen. I can't see past that. After we rescued you, I saw your broken body and I felt your shallow breath. That image is burnt in my mind and in my heart. It will always be there. It is the guilt I will always bear regardless of the love I have for you."

"I don't know what to say but you're wrong," said Callen meekly, looking anywhere but at her.

"No I'm not. I love you more than life itself but love cannot remedy every thing. It cannot fix two beings as broken as we are. Our lives are not ours Callen. They never have been. We have always been victims of circumstance. Every time we think we have moved on and broken free from our past, it rears its ugly head. We were meant to be alone Callen," philosophized Ziva.

Callen knew Ziva was right. There wasn't space for her or anyone in his life. He had too many enemies and too many skeletons to sustain a healthy relationship. Their lives would always be in danger. "Well, there's nothing left to say then. You know I'll always be there for you. I'll always love you…so friends it is."

"Maybe friends with benefits," she smiled as she took his head in her hands and locked lips, devouring Callen bit by bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back at Headquarters a couple of days later…**

"Where'd he go? I can't believe him. He leaves us to clean up the mess," yelled Sam walking back and forth like a bear with a sore head. Kensi and Deeks just looked on amused watching an angry and hurting Sam. He missed his partner.

"Sam he'll be back. He needs time to talk to Ziva. They need to sort things out especially after…well after what happened," said Kensi walking towards Sam. She looked up at him and rubbed his huge bicep, "It's ok. He'll come back."

Hetty was watching Sam fret. "Mr. Hannaaaa?" called Hetty in her sing-song voice. Sam turned around.

"Hetty, I don't have the patience for your -"

"You always have time for me Mr. Hanna. Now sit. Tell me what is ailing you so bad. Could you be suffering for Post-traumatic stress syndrome? I heard sometimes…" said stopped. Sam was looking at her and he was ready to explode.

"…it actually starts to manifest months after a trauma. Nasty thing. Doesn't really discriminate," smiled Callen. "What's up big fella? Having a tet-a-tet with Hetty? Interesting. I suppose you're up-to-date with your reports? Having had all this time on your hands?"

Sam was dumbfounded and Hetty smiled, "All sorted Mr. Callen?" Sam just looked at the both of them wondering why on earth they weren't in a psychiatric hospital. They were both as mad as each other.

"Sorted, filed and stored away for a rainy day," said Callen wearing a calm and peaceful aura.

Hetty smiled, "Good, Jethro will be so happy to hear Agent David will be returning to her post in D.C. Now if you excuse me gentlemen, I have a date with two old friends. It's been a long day." She patted Callen's arm as she walked past him and smiled. Callen returned it.

Then he turned to his confused partner. "Sam?" said Callen frowning, noticing Sam's odd demeanor. Sam remained silent and still bewildered.

Then Kensi came by. She stopped beside Callen turning to give him a hug, feeling protective, "You ok?"

"Yeah…all good. I suppose we were never meant to be," said Callen shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry but I'm glad things are sorted and I'm glad you're back. I missed you," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Then looking at Sam, "He on the other hand..." and walked away smiling.

Callen understood his partner. Sam missed Callen and that always manifested in anger. "Sam you going to spill? You having another OCD crisis?" said Callen plunking down into a chair next to Sam. All Sam could do is watch in utter disbelief.

"Spill, spill what? And I'm not OCD."

Callen smirked whilst opening the day's newspaper, "If you say so."

"How do you do it? How do you come back from the dead, diffuse a hostage situation and reconcile with an ex-lover and remain…like…all calm, as if nothing happened?" said Sam.

"Oh I have a secret," said Callen closing his paper looking around at the Ops headquarters, his eyes stopping as they focused on each team member.

"Yeah and what's that?"

"I have a family and when I lose my way, as I often do, they help me find the road home," said Callen smiling at Sam. He had a lot to learn and a lot to work through, but he was going to start to make this work. His NCIS family was just too important.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"So we're good?" asked Callen.

"Yeah, we're better than good!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIN

**a/n You wouldn't think I'd kill Callen, did you? ;) This is it. The end. A BIG thank you to the wonderful and faithful reviewers and readers…you know who you are. It's been fun. If you've read my story and haven't reviewed, please don't be shy and send me a line. **

**I'm particularly proud of the last 10 lines or so **_**(she pats herself on the back ;) **_**Now it's time for a break to explore some other fandoms until the muse hits again or to just enjoy season 3. **


End file.
